Injustice: Gods vs Guardians
by AVP5
Summary: The world is ruled by fear at the hands of those who were once heroes, but now consider themselves Gods. What will happen when a new team of heroes from another world arrive to help stop these Gods? Will they succeed in saving the world or will they fall like the rest who stood before these Gods? Check out the story to find out and more info about this will be in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**So, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 was a success. Not only was it a good sequel, but it had some good hearth warm moments. Moments that I was glad to have seen and wanted to see in the film. I hope everyone was happy with the film and enjoyed how it went too.**

 **Anyways, I decided to make this story to see how many would like it. Now then, this will be a crossover with Guardians of the Galaxy and Injustice: Gods Among Us. I debated whether to do a crossover with Star Wars, but when I was assembling the team together I decided to do something different. Now, will this be set in the video game time?**

 **Yep, but there will be some differences. So, just keep that in mind and also might end up making some changes since I haven't been keeping up to date much on the comics. However, I will try my best to set this more around the game time. Also, yeah had to figure out the timeline on my own for this so I hope you all don't mind it.**

 **Anyways, thanks to my friend for his help on the story. I appreciate it and also I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs. Now then enjoy the first chapter and let's see how this goes.**

 **Prologue**

 _Unknown Planet (December 24, 2015)_

Loud screams can be heard echoing across a large empty city which was once home to a quiet civilization. Until their home was destroyed during a war. It was abandoned, left to rot, and no sign of life. That was until the screams of a woman that slowly died down, but a few minutes later came back even louder.

Followed by a large explosion and the roar of a large army of humanoid gray reptiles. Heading towards a facility where a group of fighters are seen keeping them back.

An older looking human in his 30s is seen shooting at the creatures, while making sure they don't get in. A pink colored humanoid alien woman is seen coming out of the building and saying something to him in her native tongue.

"I know! We'll try keeping it down!" shouted the older man as he continued shooting at the creatures. "Rocket! Is the force field up yet?"

"In a second!" shouted another voice as a small raccoon wearing a jetpack is seen flying down while shooting at the creatures. He presses a button and soon a glowing energy shield surrounded the area. "Just fixed it. But it won't last long. The stupid thing is going to burn out again. Where is Drax?"

"Don't know," said the human as he sees the creatures trying to break through the shield. "He better hurry though. We need the weapon set up before the momma shows up."

Suddenly a large ship is seen flying towards the creatures. The ship was on fire and was breaking apart as it crashed into half of the army. The one who crashed the ship came out laughing. He has pale skin that is covered in red markings and holding two knives in hand.

"I have brought the mode of transportation. Just like you asked," said the man.

"It's destroyed!" Rocket shouted as the ship continued being on fire. "We can't use it, Drax!"

Drax turns to the ship and then to his team. "It was not on fire when I got it."

"Well, it's too late for that dummy," said Rocket as he reloads his weapon. "Gamora is already inside popping the kid out so we're stuck here till she is done."

"How long will she be before she does the popping?" Drax asked as they hear another loud scream coming from the hallway.

"Probably soon," said Rocket as he tossed a grenade over the vehicle and blew up more of the creatures. "Surprise you aren't in there Peter. What's the matter? You scared about seeing where babies come from?"

"No I'm not I'm just…" Peter was cut-off when Drax interrupted him.

"There is nothing wrong with the miracle of birth. It is an important moment for any father to witness the birth of their children and to hold them in your arms…it is a blessing," said Drax while patting Peter on the back.

Peter on the other hand had another reason. "Actually I'm afraid if I'm in there Gamora is going to rip my head off for the pain she is going through."

"I'm going to kill you Quill!" shouted Gamora from the room as she lets out another scream. "I'm going to rip your damn head off!"

Rocket and Drax both soon nod in agreement with Peter until they see a large alien approaching them. "And there's momma," said Rocket as he charges up his gun.

The creature grabs the ship and tossed it away. It turns to the group and lets out a loud roar. All while the other half of her army is behind her. Ready to attack and kill the group.

Just before it can attack them a large wooden hand pierced through the creature's chest. The group look behind and see Groot standing there looking upset.

"I…am…GROOT!" He pulls his hand out taking out the creature's heart.

The creature falls backwards and crushes the army killing them all. Groot drops the heart and begins wiping the blood on the ground.

"Good work, buddy," said Rocket who didn't expect Groot to get this violent, but then again with the baby on the way he wanted to make sure the baby was safe. "Just um promise us you won't do that again."

"I am Groot," Groot replied before approaching the team.

"All right guys. Let's secure the area and make sure…" Peter gets interrupted when he hears the screaming stopped.

In its place came the sound of a baby crying. This caused the group to stop talking and turn to the source of the crying. The same alien nurse from before came out and calls out for Peter. The others motion for him to go in the room.

Peter let's out a loud gulping sound and soon began walking towards the room. Inside he finds Gamora, who looked tired, and held a baby in her arm. The baby had little dark hair, fair skin, & green eyes. He was bundled up in a blanket and was being cradled by Gamora.

She looks up at him, but had a look of happiness in her eyes. She motions for him to come closer until he sat down next to her. She hands him their son, which Peter was at first unsure if he should carry him. However, after a little encouragement he finally held the baby in his arms.

The baby looks up at him and held his finger. Peter couldn't help but smile when he saw this and held his son close. The others soon came and were happy to see the baby is okay. Gamora held Peter's hand and lets out a small sigh.

"You won the bet…it's a boy. So you can name him," she replied.

Peter looks down at her and smiled. When they found out she was pregnant the two argued about what to name the baby. The two then agreed to make a deal. I it was a boy then Peter gets to name him, but if it was a girl then it would be Gamora's choice.

The only thing Gamora is hoping for that Peter won't choose one of the names he came up with. She doesn't think naming him Skeletor is the kind of name she would like to have her kid have.

Peter was glad to be able to choose the name, but then he looks back at Gamora and how tired she looks. She did a lot of the hard work. Keeping the baby in her for nine months. To him it wouldn't feel right for him to choose the name after all she did.

"You know what? Why don't you pick?"

Gamora looks up at him confused by his suggestion. "Really? Even after you won?"

Peter nods in response. "I'm sure. So, what's the name?"

Gamora smiled at Peter and then to her son. She had worked on coming up with names for girls, but didn't have any names for boys. She looks down at her son and then to Peter coming up with a good name. "Jason…" she replied getting Peter's attention. "After his father who despite his stubbornness and stupidity at times…he has a good heart, courage, and love."

Peter was glad to hear Gamora choosing the name for their son and why she chose his middle name. "I like that. What about his middle name?"

"Why don't you pick?" Gamora suggested. "As long as it isn't Skeletor."

"Damn," said Peter who did like to give his son that middle name. After a minute he came up with a good middle name and he believes it will be one his son will like. "How about this. Jason Yondu Quill?"

Gamora lets out a small chuckle figuring that's what he was going to go with. Not that she would complain about it. She liked that name and is convinced their son will like it too. "I like it and I think if Yondu was alive he would be honored."

Peter let's out a small chuckle himself. "Nah. If he was alive and I did this he would tell me why the hell did you give him my name if I'm still here," both parents let out a small laugh figuring that's what Yondu would say. "But, yeah I think he would have liked it," Peter turns to his son and lifts him up. "Merry Christmas, Jason and welcome to the galaxy our future Star Lord."

Gamora lifts her hands up and takes her son from Peter. "Yeah, we need to talk about that."

 **End of the chapter here and hope you all liked this. Yeah, not that long, but then again most of my prologues aren't always long. Still, this was nice I hope and yeah the timeline here will be different than the Injustice timeline. Good reason for that.**

 **Anyways, I still hope you all liked the chapter and Jason's name is based off Peter's middle name. Also, yeah gave him the middle name for Yondu. Would have been originally Yondu Jason Quill, but I decided to make it the middle name instead. Just thought it would be better.**

 **Now then, if you all liked how this went then please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. Those are not welcomed around here. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go with the second chapter and hope you all like this. Thanks guys for the reviews for the last chapter. I appreciate it and thanks for the reviews. Glad the first chapter did well and hope this one will do well too.**

 **Now then, as I explained in the last chapter this will be a crossover with Guardians of the Galaxy and the Injustice: Gods Among Us game. Thanks to my friend for his help on this. He helped me in the decisions and going over the ideas with the story. I appreciate it dude and hope everyone likes this.**

 **As explained, yes there will be some differences. Keep that in mind please so I don't get complains about it. I will try my best to have this around the game time, but won't mention the timeline. At least what year it is so I hope you all don't mind it.**

 **Anyways, thanks to my friend for his help on the story. I appreciate it and also I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs. Now then enjoy the chapter and let's see how this goes.**

 **Chapter II**

 _Unknown World (Unknown Time)_

A loud explosion can be heard echoing around a large city. A great ball of fire appeared crashing through a statue shattering it. As more and more fireballs appeared with people who are seen running away in fear. A young blonde hair girl with blue eyes and fair skin is seen running away as more people ran past her.

She waits till the last person runs by and begins running in the opposite direction. Running towards where they came from. More fireballs came down as one crashed right in front of her. She hides behind some rubble as she looks over the corner.

There where the fireball hit stood some sort of robot. It's eyes glowing brightly as if scanning for any forms of life. The girl hid back not wanting to be spotted by this robot. However, it soon detected her and prepared to apprehend her when the robot is shot by a group of armed men.

More robots appeared and began attacking the soldiers who were no match for the robots as they were easily defeated. The girl tried to run, but tripped over as she sees something blocking out the sun. Looking up she sees a large head like ship floating own with four robotic tentacles coming from it. The robots spotted the girl as she tried running from them.

Going through a sewage pipe she managed to get away from the robots. She arrived on the other side near a large observatory. She runs to the facility just as she sees the ship hover over her city. Suddenly a bright light engulfed the city and soon it was all gone.

The ship soon took off leaving ruins of wreckage that occurred outside of the city. The girl stood on looking in shock at what happened. Unaware the robots found her and approached her. When she realized this it was too late and she sees it preparing to attack her.

That was until a woman shot off the robot's head and soon another as well.

"Mother!" said the girl who sees the woman was her mother.

"Kara come quickly," said the woman as she continued firing at the robots, while protecting her daughter from them.

Once she got in she closed the door preventing the robots from coming in. "Stay with me Kara," said the mother as she leads her daughter down the hallway.

"Mother, the ship it just…Argo city is gone. Millions of people," Kara couldn't finish her sentence with what she just saw what happened to her people.

"That's only the beginning," said the mother as she explains the situation. "Brainiac disabled the planet's core. Krypton won't hold together much longer."

"But all your research. Isn't there something you can do?" Kara asked as her mother unlocked the door to her lab.

"That's why we're here," said the mother as she shows her daughter what she is doing.

"A spaceship? That's what you've been working on?" Kara asked confused that this was her mother's solution.

"Your uncle Jor-El discovered a planet that can sustain Kryptonians. Far away from Brainiac," said the mother as she began typing in the coordinates. "He's built a ship just like this for your cousin, Kal."

Kara however noticed something is wrong. "But Kal…he's just a baby."

"Which is why you'll need to protect him," said the mother as she began explaining her daughter her mission now. "Teach him our ways."

"Me teach him? What about you?" Kara asked until she realized what her mother is doing. "No…no! I won't leave you! Please! Please don't make me!"

Kara's mother tried to remain strong so her daughter can be strong too. "I can't come with you. But you'll never be alone. You belong to the House of El, Kara. A house of hope. Never forget that," she said as she brought her daughter in for a hug. "Never give up hope."

Loud thuds can be heard coming from the door as the robots were trying to break in. "Get in!" Kara's mother puts her daughter in the ship and knew they had little time.

The ship soon began charging up its rocket as it was prepared to take off. Kara turns to her mother as she sees the robots come up behind her and kill her. She tries to get out to help, but it was too late. The rocket takes off and flies her out of the facility towards space.

Kara began to cry for the loss of her mother and how she couldn't save her. She stopped when she sees her cousin's ship flying beside her. Inside she could see her cousin sleeping soundly in his ship. She knew she had to protect him and do what her mother wanted her to do.

Their planet soon exploded as debris began flying around. One crashed against Kara and other hits her ship causing her to spin out of control. Soon her ship was off route with her cousins who flies off towards the planet they were send to live. Her ship soon came across a wormhole where it got sucked through.

Kara tried to fix her ship, but didn't know how. By the time she got it to stop spinning it was too late. Her ship came out of the wormhole and into a new galaxy. One the ship's computer couldn't detect or recognized.

Kara tried to figure out how to get her ship to go back through the wormhole, but soon power began to go out. She began panicking as she tries to keep the power going. Soon it was gone and she was losing oxygen. Kara looks around and can feel the coldness of space beginning to take effect.

She soon began to cry again as she felt like she failed. She couldn't save her mother, she couldn't stay with her cousin, he is gone, he is all alone, and she won't be there to lookout for him. Now, she is going to die. Die all alone in the coldness of space.

However, a bright light brightened her ship and she sees something hovering over her. It appeared to be a large ship as it began bringing in to the ship. At first she was afraid it was Brainiac, but could see through her ship it wasn't. In fact it didn't look like any ship she has seen before.

Her ship landed inside as bright lights began turning on. Once she is sure she is safe she tries to get out, but the ship's power was still knocked out. She couldn't get out and knew she had to wait until someone breaks her free. She is hoping whoever saved her is someone who is good.

She can hear a door opening and Kara tries to find someone in her ship to use to protect herself. When she couldn't find something she just waits for the pod to open and maybe could try running away. Just in case the person who saved her is dangerous. She could hear loud thuds coming towards her ship.

Something jumped on her ship and caused it to shake. Now she is indeed worried she is in danger and balled her fist. She has never been in a fight before, but she knew how to punch someone. So, she hopes this will be enough for her escape.

The ship soon opened and she threw her fist. However, it was caught by a masked figure that had glowing red eyes. Kara gasped in fear that this was indeed a Brainiac robot and it was going to kill her. However, the figure spoke to her in a strange language she didn't recognize.

She knew the robots didn't speak and once she got a good look she sees it wasn't a robot. Rather he looked normal looking and wasn't trying to hurt her. The figure released her hand and moved his own up to his face. He presses something that causes a light blue energy to make what appeared to be a helmet disappear.

Revealing his face and what he looks like. He appeared to be her age, with black hair and some purple hair in the front, green eyes, and light tan skin. "You all right?" he asked as he offered his hand to her.

Kara continued staring at him for a minute, until she snapped out of her daze and to his hand. She smiled softly and took it as he helps her out of the ship. He helps her down and she soon sees there were other people nearby. All not the same species as the boy.

One was a large tree like humanoid alien, another a small furry creature, and the third a blue skinned woman that had what appeared to be cybernetic implants. "Don't worry, they don't bite," said the boy as he smiles at Kara. "My name is Jason. Jason Yondu Quill, what is your name?"

Kara stares at the boy again, but this time a moment and then introduced herself to him. "My name is Kara. Kara Zor-El. It's nice to meet you, Jason."

Jason smiles softly at the boy and nods in response. "It's nice to meet you too, Kara."

 **There we go with the end of the chapter. I decided to make some changes for the second chapter after they released the first part of the Injustice 2 intro. So, I hope everyone likes this and yeah made some changes here from the game. Now we have Kara with Jason and how is this going to go?**

 **Who else will join the team? Will it be another DC character? Will it be another Marvel team? And will we see our Guardians show up too?**

 **Well then, check out the next chapter to find out. Thanks again guys for the last reviews. I appreciate it and glad you all liked this. This one I hope you like it and how Jason met Kara.**

 **Now then, if you all liked how this went then please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. Those are not welcomed around here. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter here and hope you guys like this. Last time we saw what happened with Kara and yeah how she will be part of the team with Jason. Who are these teammates? Are they the Guardians or are these new Guardians?**

 **Well, check out the chapter to find out. Also, yeah the story will be around probably in the sequel to the Injustice game. To match up the sequel, but there will be some differences here. Unless maybe I do decide to make this more with the first one?**

 **Going to discuss this with my friend about it to be sure. Anyways, I appreciate the help my friend and hope you guys like this. I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs. Now then enjoy the chapter and let's see how this goes.**

 **Chapter III**

 _My name is Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton…_

 _I'm a Kryptonian, the last of my people from the planet of Krypton. I came from a galaxy far, far away. Where I lived peacefully with my mother and my people. We were an advanced and peaceful civilization that wanted to learn._

 _To explore and even find new worlds to interact with. However, that all changed. Our world was attacked and destroyed by a megalomaniacal genius who roamed the universe. Collecting knowledge to increase his intellectual and scientific prowess._

 _His name…is Brainiac._

 _Brainiac is a powerful being who is also known to travel around to collect worlds. Capturing cities and imprisoning them onboard his ship. After he does this he destroys the rest of the planet. He moves on to the next world and does the same thing._

 _My mother and my uncle found out about him before our planet was invaded. They tried to warn our people, but it was too late. Our weapons were advanced, but they were no match against Brainiac. In a last ditch effort my uncle and my mother created spaceships to be used._

 _Not for them, but for my cousin Kal and myself. We were to escape the planet, find a new world, and live in peace. Away from Brainiac and away from harm. However, during the escape my ship was damaged and I was send to a wormhole._

 _This occurred during a freak event when my world and a world similar to it was destroyed during an experiment. This opened the wormhole and I went through it. Unfortunately I couldn't go back through it. One way through and no way back._

 _I was found moments later by a ship. A ship that belonged to some good people who found me, took me in, and cared for me. One of them I have come to care for and became close with. He promised me he would get me home one day._

 _No matter what to not give up and that he will make sure she gets back to see her cousin. I believe him and during my five years living in this new universe I learned some new abilities Abilities that I hope to teach Kal when I return to him. Show him the way and help him before a hero like his cousin…_

 _Xandar (Year 2033)_

Deep in space lies the planet of Xander, which is the home of the Nova Corps Headquarters. The planet is under the rule of the Nova Empire and a population of billions of citizens from different species. For a long time there was conflict between the Nova Empire and the Kree Empire. A conflict that was settled in a peaceful agreement, despite the fact there is still tensions between both sides.

Nearly twenty years after peace was achieve the planet faces a new threat. One worse than when Ronan the Accuser threatened their home with an Infinity Stone. That threat is in the form of a cosmic entity that is known for devouring worlds. They were warned of his arrival by a silver being that was riding a silver board.

However, a team of young heroes have been send to help protect the planet. They have been send to stop the entity and prevent him from destroying the planet.

On the planet a large ship is seen landing near an open field near the mountains. The ship landed in the middle of the field as the ramp began descending. A dark figure is seen making his way down. Wearing a helmet that covers his face, has glowing red eyes, is wearing a black trench coat, and a dark uniform underneath.

He looks around and moves his hand up to near his helmet. He presses something that causes the helmet to disappear. Revealing how he looks like. He appears to be 18 years old, has short black hair, blue eyes, & light tan skin.

He takes out a device and sees it is tracking something. "All right. Showtime A-holes! Is everyone ready?"

Near the mountains a black hair girl who appeared to be 15 years old is seen wearing a black jumpsuit, green eyes, and has a mask on her hand. Near her is a red hair woman the same age as the other girl, with green eyes, and fair skin who is wearing a similar outfit, but different color. With blue and white stripe color. She is seen placing a large machine on the ground as she begins pressing some buttons.

"We're ready here, Jason," said the red hair girl.

"Good," said Jason as he contacts the others. "Guys? You done over there?" he asked looking towards the mountains on the other side.

Below the mountains there is a young man around 17 years old with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a dark armor is seen with a large wooden alien creature that is placing a similar machine from the women on the ground.

"Groot and I are ready here," said the young man as he activates the machine.

"Good work guys," said Jason as he turns to the ship. "Aya, how long till big bad and ugly shows up?" he asked as he begins charging his weapon.

A green glowing symbol appeared in the front part of the ship as it began to speak in the voice of a woman. "Five minutes. I also calculated that this plan has a 51% chance of being a success. 49% if the machine doesn't weaken him enough."

"I'm sure it will," said Jason as he sees a blonde hair girl around the same age as him walking down the ramp. She is wearing a black jumpsuit with an S symbol on it. "You ready, Kara?"

"Ready as always," said Kara as she puts on her gloves. "How long till he gets here?"

"Soon," said Jason as he notices something missing. "Not wearing the suit we gave you, Kara? I thought you were going to wear it for this fight."

Kara shrugged her shoulders. "Aya suggested this since it can absorb the sun's radiation and give me more strength. I'm going to need it if we're going to win."

It has been years since Kara and Jason first met. When they met he explained everything to her. Where she is and what happened. How she came through a wormhole and there isn't a way to go back through it since it was created from the other side.

Jason promised to help her get back home once they find a way to do it. Five years passed and they formed their own little team. A new Guardians of the Galaxy. Much like his father's old team, except this one was not formed together when the galaxy was in trouble.

More like when they first met and they all volunteered to join. Kara since living in this new world discovered something. The yellow sun in this universe helped gave her powers. Powers that couldn't be manifested due to the red sun back home.

On the planet they lived on she was able to discover these powers, was trained how to use them, how to fight, and even learn to fly. Of course, she even found how limited she can be when she uses too much of her powers. She also had to be careful not to hurt people when using them. With what they are about to fight though she can go all out.

Jason sees on his tablet that the entity is heading their way. "All right. Get ready then. He's here."

A large thunder cloud began appearing from the sky as it heads towards the location of the heroes. Jason had Aya used a special device given to them by the entity's associate to help lure him to them. Soon the entity appeared from the clouds and was indeed as big as they were told. He stood before them in less the size than what the surfer told them.

They figure he did this to show how no matter what size he is in he will still tower over them. He towers over where Jason is at and prepares to eliminate them, when the heroes made their move.

"Now!" Jason ordered as the machines the heroes' planet began zapping the entity.

The cosmic entity lets out a loud roar causing him to fall on his knees. The machine were designed to help drain the cosmic being of his powers to prevent him from being too powerful. Of course, this would only work if he was smaller than his regular large form. Thankfully the surfer did his part in convincing his master to reduce his size.

The machines continue draining the entity, but he soon began getting up as his hands begin charging up for an attack.

Jason goes down to his pocket and pulls out a small device. He presses the button on it and a song began playing from the speaker. *AC/DC: Shoot to Thrill*.

"Kara, go!" Jason ordered as Kara flies up at high speed and punches the being in the face.

The cosmic entity is knocked to the ground on his back as the machines continue draining him of his powers. However, the machines begin to reach their limit as they couldn't absorb more of the energy.

"Jason! We only got him down to half. That's all that it can take," said the red hair girl.

"That's fine. Be on standby, Rachel. Just in case Kara needs you and Arthur," said Jason as he turns to his ship. "Aya, let's get to work on putting that energy to some good use."

"Gotcha," said Rachel as she to float off the ground before turning back to the black hair girl. "Wish me luck."

She flies up towards the entity, who began recovering from the attack. Kara lands on his chest and begins punching him. The force of the attacks kept the entity down. He has never encountered a foe this strong before that could harm him like this.

However, he was hungry and didn't have time to play these games. He tries grabbing her, but she used some sort of heat vision to keep him back. The attack harmed him, but he tried again. He manages to grab her, but his hand is pierced through by a sword, which causes the entity to shout out in pain.

The sword came from Arthur as he lands on the entity's chest as well. He moves his hand out as the sword flies out of the entity's hand and to his hand.

"You all right?" Arthur asked towards Kara.

"I'm fine, but he's a lot tougher than he looks," said Kara as she sees Rachel flying over them and begins glowing. "Let's move!"

They fly out of the way as Rachel sees the entity getting back up. Her eyes began to glow and soon her body began to engulf in flames. **Please, don't let me lose control. Let us work together and save this world.** She thought as she turns to the entity. She soon lets out a loud scream as the flames took the form of a Phoenix.

She moves her hands out and fires an attack at the entity as he is knocked down to the ground. Kara and Arthur fly up to join her as both attack the entity too. Kara fire heat beams from her eyes, while Arthur fired electricity from his sword as the attacks combined with the fire attack. The entity tried blocking the attack with both his hands as he struggled to get back up.

Rachel though began losing control as her powers began spreading near her friends. They notice this and back away as Rachel stops using her powers before she lost full control. Kara grabs her and they dodge the entity's blast towards them. The entity tried to attack them, but two large plants vines appeared from the ground.

Groot and Laura are seen nearby trying to keep the entity from attacking their teammates. As the entity tries to break free, but then sees Jason on top of the ship.

"Hey! A-hole!" Jason shouted getting his attention. "You like to eat? Well, eat this!"

The ship reveals a cannon on the base as it begins charging. The entity tries to attack the ship, but before it could the cannon fired a large energy blast that blasted the entity in the chest. The attack shattered his armor and caused the entity to let out a much louder roar. He soon crashed into a mountain as the attack stopped.

The entity though was still alive and tried to recover. However, before he had a chance Kara comes flying towards him at full speed. She clenched her fist and delivers a punch straight to the face. Giving it all she's got as she knocked the giant through the mountains and rendered him unconscious.

Kara lands on the ground panting heavily, while the others gather together. Jason jumps off the ship and lets out a small sigh.

"Aya, contact the Nova Corps and tell them the mission is done," he ordered as he begins walking towards Kara. "Oh and tell the surfer to pick up his boss once Rachel finishes erasing his memory of this planet."

"Understood," said Aya as she began contacting the surfer and the Nova Corps.

Jason approached Kara and placed his jacket around her. "You all right?"

Kara nods in response. "I will be…once I get to bed."

Jason smiled as he helps her up. "You earned it," he said as he turns to the others. "In fact, you all earned some rest."

 **All right that's the end of the chapter and hope you all liked this. Okay, so the information about the team will be below. So, you guys can know who these characters and how they got to where they are. If anyone has any questions let me know.**

 **Also, yes I get it. Laura and Rachel are not from the same Cinematic Marvel Universe. Still, technically they are still part of Marvel. So, I get to add them here and the DC women as well.**

 **Now then, if you all liked how this went then please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. Those are not welcomed around here. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**

 **Team information:**

 **Name: Jason "Yondu" Quill**

Alias: Star-Lord

Age: 18 years old (May 5, 2015)

Species: Human/Zehoberei (Zen-Whoberis)/Celestial

Appearance: Short black hair with purple streaks on the front, tan skin, & green eyes

Weapons/Equipment: Quad blasters (work with his DNA), helmet (light blue energy wraps around his head), jet boots attachments, uniform to protect him from absolute temperature, plasma sphere (glow stick), energy bolas, gravity mine, & Yaka Arrow (controlled by the wrist gauntlet and be used by whistling)

Powers/Skills: Superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, & accelerated healing factor. Expert hand-to-hand combat, thief, marksman, skilled acrobat, master pilot, & multilingualism

Ship: Quadrant main ship & Milano III fighter

Bio: Jason is the son of Peter Quill and Gamora. He was born a year after the two got together and lived with his family on his father's ship. Three years later his family fought alongside the people of Earth to defeat his grandfather Thanos and after his defeat he was able to visit Earth to see where his father came from. He was trained and taught by his family so that if anything happens he would be ready to handle it.

He looked up to his father and wanted to be like him one day. A hero that fought against bad guys and saves galaxies. Something his mother didn't mind as long as he didn't know what his dad used to do. However, he would lose his father when he was eight after being kidnapped by some old enemies who wanted to use him against his family.

His father died saving him and since then he has been raised by his mother. He grew up wanting to take the name Star-Lord after his father and formed a new team that he hopes will live up to the reputation of his family.

 **Name: Kara Zor-El**

Alias: Supergirl

Age: 18 years old (1966 time skipped to 2013)

Species: Kryptonian

Appearance: Blue eyes, short blonde hair, & fair skin

Weapons/Equipment: None

Powers/Skills: Superhuman strength, speed, intelligent, durability, stamina, agility, reflexes, invulnerability, & super hearing. Master of pressure points, hand-to-hand combat, & boxing. **Mental:** Psychic Barriers, indomitable will, Torquasm-Rao (a real-life phenomenon in which a person becomes extremely receptive to information  & instinct) & Torquasm-Vo (is a mental art, with which Superman can fight off mind domination & illusions). **Solar:** Solar energy absorption healing, solar invulnerability, solar supercharge,  & solar super flare (which jettisons all the solar energy in her body into a solar bomb). **Vision:** Heat vision, x-ray vision (lead is the only exception), telescopic vision, microscopic vision, electromagnetic spectrum vision, theta vision (can see a person's aura),  & infrared vision. New **Abilities:** Infinite Mass Punch (acceleration to near light speed creates a relativistic mass impact equivalent to 10 octillion megatons/planet busting)

Bio: Kara is a Kryptonian that lived in the city of Argo. She lived with her parents Zor-El & Allura, until their home was attacked by Brainiac. Kara managed to escape thanks to her parents on a rocket at 13 years of age where she was going to a new world. However, when her planet was destroyed her rocket got hit and was send through a wormhole.

She was almost killed until Jason found her and took care of her. With her ship damaged and not knowing how to get back home to her cousin. For now she decided to stay with Jason. Even learn how to use her powers thanks to the radiation from the yellow sun and control them to become a hero.

 **Name: Arthur Foster**

Alias: None

Age: 17 years old (January 2016)

Species: Human/Asgardian

Appearance: Short blonde hair, blue eyes, & fair skin

Weapons/Equipment: Excalibur (Dimensional transportation, electric, & weather manipulation)

Power/Skills: Superhuman strength, speed, flight, endurance, & longevity

Bio: Arthur is the son of Thor and Jane Foster being a hybrid. His mother became pregnant with him a month before Thor fought against Ultron and then disappeared. His mother broke up with him and decided not to tell him about her son. Once he was born she focused her attention on raising her son, while also becoming a teacher to raise him.

After the Infinity Wars she decided to tell Thor the truth once her son's powers began manifesting. Thor was upset she didn't tell him about this, but understood why and apologized for leaving her so much. He promised to teach his son how to fight and use his powers so he will use them wisely. Ten years later Arthur learned to control his powers and was given a sword by his father that was like his hammer.

After meeting Jason he decided to join his team to become a guardian, while promising to visit his mother. Using his sword he is able to see her whenever he wants without abandoning her like his father did to him.

 **Name: Aya**

Alias: None

Age: Unknown

Species: A.I./Cyborg

Appearance: Blue eyes, white hair, green, white uniform, & Green Lantern symbol

Weapons/Equipment: None

Powers/Skills: Superhuman strength, durability, flight, heal wounds, & regenerate lost body parts. Green energy manipulation, energy blasts, energy construct, & force field. It can neutralize the corruptive effects of red power rings, block energy-stealing properties of orange rings, & drain the power of yellow rings. Disassembly/reassembly, holographic projection, computer virus generation, healing, A.I./Computer process

Bio: Aya was created by a member of the Guardians of the Green Lantern Corp. She was made to help better understanding feelings and emotions while also help settle conflict. To make her the Guardian took a portion of the entity that resides inside the central battery of the Green Lanterns that gives them their powers. The Guardian decided to also try something that he discovered, but kept it secret from the other Guardians until it was ready.

However, when the Guardians became suspicious of his work he placed her away inside a ship as an A.I. while keeping her true purpose locked them until she was ready. One day the planet was attacked and use for combat. The fighting damaged the ship and send her drifting into space until she went through a wormhole. She was found by Jason and was able to fix her up.

She was placed onto his ship to become his A.I. but also befriend her. Aya slowly began lifting the restrictions on her emotions, which her creator locked up so she would be more focused on her work without the Guardians finding out. She now works to help her friend and keep him safe.

 **Name: Groot**

Alias: None

Age: Unknown (2015)

Species: Flora Colossus

Appearance: Wooden body, brown eyes, and 12 foot tall

Weapons/Equipment:

Powers/Skills: Regeneration, resistance to fire, ability to absorb wood to feed, rebuild self, enhance his strength, & control trees.

Bio: Groot was made from the original Groot who was able to make more of himself. This Groot came to be after Jason was born so that he can become a guardian for him. It was a gift that the original Groot gave to Gamora and Peter. This Groot was taught by his 'father' how to use his powers, to fight, but also to care for life.

Something this Groot learned to do and wanted to do. Once he was older he looked out for Jason, made sure no one tried to harm him when his parents were out, and became very loyal to him. When Jason lost his parents and wanted to become a bounty hunter he joined him. So that he can continue protecting him and make sure he succeeds in his plans.

 **Name: Rachel Anne Summers**

Alias: None

Age: 16 years old (January 2017)

Species: Human/Mutant

Appearance: Short red hair, green eyes, & fair skin

Weapons/Equipment: None

Power/Skills: Empathy, Telepathy, telekinesis, psionic abilities, temporal astral projection, & empathy.

Bio: Rachel is the daughter of Jean and Scott. She inherit her mother's powers, including those of the Phoenix. Her mother is able to train her to use her powers and not to misuse them. However, in 2028 the professor, Charles Xavier developed Alzheimer's and suffered a massive seizure that injured 600 people.

It also killed several members of the X-Men, including her father and mother. Rachel almost died due to her powers not being strong enough to protect her mental mind from the professor's powers. Her mother due sacrificed herself giving up her powers of the Phoenix to her daughter so she can be saved. However, in her weakened state she was killed as well.

Rachel ran away from the mansion until she met Jason who came to visit Earth with his aunt. Rachel left with him and he promised to look out for her.

 **Name: Laura Howlett**

Alias: Wolverine

Age: 15 years old (2018)

Species: Mutant/Clone

Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes, & fair skin

Weapons/Equipment: Rocket boots, Wolverine outfit (that is dark instead of yellow), & helmet

Powers/Skills: Regenerative healing factor, extended longevity via, psionic resistance, retractable claws *feet too*, enhanced strength, speed, agility, & durability. Hand-to-hand combat expert, skilled acrobat, & multilingualism.

Bio: Laura aka X-23 was created artificially in a lab to be used as a soldier with her father being Logan. However, X-1 to 23 were considered failures due to the bonding they shared with the women who cared for them. When X-24 was made the children were to be put down. However, they were saved by the women and escaped.

Laura met her father Logan and Charles Xavier as they traveled up north to meet with the other surviving children. Along the way people died including Charles and Logan who fought to save them. Laura soon left with the kid as they crossed into Canada where they were safe. However, they were soon confronted by the same agents who tried to capture them.

That was until Jason saved them when he came to Earth to visit his friends. He took the kids somewhere safe planet to live on. While Laura decided to stay with Jason. To be part of his team and look out for him to make sure he doesn't die.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are with the fourth chapter and going to keep these chapters short. Once we get to the Injustice parts they might go a little longer, but not too long. Don't want to do too much and do so little on these chapters. I do have other works to deal with.**

 **Anyways, thanks guys so much for the reviews and support. I appreciate it and glad this series is going well so far. Also thanks to my friend for his help on the story. I appreciate it dude and glad how far it's going.**

 **Now, again as I explained before this will be different from the game. The timeline will be different, the story will be a little different, and the ending…well somewhat different. But ultimately the happy ending is going to happen. For those who haven't played the game then you won't be spoiled, but for those who have played it don't be spoilers.**

 **Now then, I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Chapter IV**

 _Xandar (Year 2033)_

The next day the leader of the Nova Corps welcomed the young heroes to their headquarters where they were rewarded for saving their word. The people were informed of what happened and were happy to know the Guardians of the Galaxy saved their planet. They feared that the monster would return to try devouring their world. However, the Surfer reassured the government of Xandar that the entity will be taken somewhere far away.

His memory of the world will be stripped thanks to Rachel who used her powers on the entity. Wiping away everything about their world, except for one detail. That he did devour it, no one stood in his way, and that he is full. Thanks to the Surfer she was able to do this without straining herself too much. And helping her put those details in his mind so he can be fooled.

Once that was done the team were brought in to be thanked and awarded for their heroism. The leader of Xandar could not come to thank the heroes, but had the leader of the Nova Corps thank the heroes.

"People of Xandar! We are gathered today to thank our heroes, the Guardians of the Galaxy for saving our world from the cosmic entity that tried to devour our world!" said the leader of the Nova Corp. She appeared to be in her 30s, long brown hair, pink skin, and purple eyes. "We thank you all for your help and for risking your lives to make sure our world didn't fall.'

The crowd behind the Guardians all cheered loudly. The team all stood on the steps of the Nova Corp headquarters all wearing nice clothing for the occasion. Well, except for Groot, but thankfully Kara was able to get him a nice black bow to wear to look nice. Groot appreciated it and stood next to his friends as the speech continued.

"Nearly 20 years ago our world was saved by the Guardians from Ronan the Accuser. I am glad to know that even years later this new Guardian team has returned to continue keep our world safe and we owe you a debt of gratitude," said the leader of the Nova Corp as she took the medals and began presenting them to the team.

Starting from Groot, to Laura, Rachel, Arthur, Aya, Kara, and finally Jason. "You know. Years ago your family saved my mother and me during the attack," the leader of the Nova Corp said to Jason. "My dad owed your family for what they did."

Jason nods in response. "I'm sure if they were here Ms. Duranna then they would tell you they were glad to be there to help. Just like I'm glad my team and I were here to help."

Duranna Dey, the daughter of Rhomann Dey who was once a member of the Nova Corp and even arrested Jason's father before. However, after their world was saved they left things on good terms. Duranna's dad retired and she became a member of the Nova Corp. Even becoming the leader after a few years.

Duranna turns to the people and continued with the announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, let us give thanks to the Guardians of the Galaxy and let our celebration begin!"

Fireworks soon erupted as the people began celebrating. The team began joining the people as they celebrated with them. Groot and Aya went with Arthur to speak with some of the young cadets who wanted to talk to them. Rachel and Laura began speaking to some of the children who wanted to ask them questions.

This left Jason and Kara alone as the two slipped away from the party. Wanting to spend time together without being interrupted.

"I'm still surprise the government told the people the truth. We didn't need to be praised or rewarded for doing the right thing," said Kara as the two walked inside the facility and walked around. "

"I know," Jason agreed. "I think we've gotten used to just saving the day so much that we don't need to be rewarded for it. I think just knowing people are safe is the most important thing, but I guess they wanted to thank us and are happy that we were there for them."

"I guess so," said Kara who couldn't help but smile as they stop to see some statues that she recognized. "Think they'll make statues of our heroism like they did with your family?"

Jason looks up at the statues and sees how they represent his family. His uncles, Drax, Rocket, and Groot. Along with his parents Gamora and Peter Quill. All standing together after saving their world from Ronan the Accuser. All of this happening a year before he was born.

"Hard to imagine that your dad turned out to be the hero he was back then even after being raised by a bunch of pirates," said Kara until she realized what she said. "Sorry. I didn't meant for it to come out like that."

Jason shrugged his shoulders and lets out a small laugh. "I'm still having a hard time believing it myself. I mean, my dad used to tell me stories about my grandpa, Yondu and how he raised him. The training he put him through, the jobs they did, and how he threatened that his crew would eat him if it wasn't for him."

Jason lets out another laugh, which Kara soon joined in. She remembered Gamora telling her about that and how Jason's dad would argue so much with Yondu about it.

"But…even though they had problems my dad did say he looked up to Yondu for doing the right thing in the end," said Jason as his expression changed a little to a bit of sadness. "Even saving my dad from my evil grandpa and helped save the galaxy."

Kara remembered hearing about that part and the sacrifice Jason's grandpa did. How the evil grandpa was a planet that was a godlike entity that wanted to use Jason's dad to destroy the galaxy. Yondu coming in to help save him and helped him defeat the evil grandpa, which is why Jason was given the middle name. In memory of as Jason puts it…his real grandfather.

"In a way I'm glad my grandpa raised my dad. Both my grandpa, my mom, and my uncles helped my dad become a better man than he was before," said Jason as he lets out a small sigh as he looks up at his dad's statue. "I wish he was here."

Kara felt bad for Jason who lost his father at a young age. Much younger then when she lost her mother and her home. In a way the two have a lot in common. Both are children who lost their loved ones and try to continue living up to their expectations.

Jason wipes away a small tear from his eye and smiles at Kara. "Sorry. Didn't mean to go all sad and junk like that."

Kara shook her head in response. "I don't mind. I'm just glad things turned out the way they did," she then lets out a small sigh herself. "I just wish…I just hope Kal is being raised by good people like your family and one day I hope to see him."

Jason's expression turned to one of guilt. Years ago when he first met her she told him where she was from. What happened to her home, how she ended up in space, and that she was supposed to look out for her cousin. However, their ships got separated and she ended up in this world.

He felt bad for her and wanted to make her feel better. So, he promised her he would find a way to get her home. No matter what he would get her back to her world and reunite with her cousin. To keep her promise that she made to her mother.

Five years passed and he wasn't able to find a way to get her back. Using science and even magic to return her home. However, the wormhole disappeared so they couldn't find the exact world she came from. Each day that passes Jason was worried he wouldn't be able to keep his promise.

That was until his friend Arthur found a way to get her back, but they needed help to do this. Thankfully this mission was the key to do that and he was finally going to keep his promise.

"Well, what if I told you that day may be coming soon?" he asked getting Kara's attention. "You remember when I went to speak with the Surfer alone while you guys spoke to the Nova Corps?"

Kara remembers that. They confronted the Surfer who wanted to get the planet ready for his master. However, after fighting the team and after Rachel was able to speak with him, the Surfer decided to help them. While the team spoke to the Nova Corps to go over their plan, Kara noticed Jason speaking with the Surfer alone.

She asked him later what it was about, but he told her it was just making sure their deal was going to hold up. She believed him of course since she saw no reason in him lying.

"I convinced him to help bring me an item that we can use to get you home. Now, keep in mind this item was hard to find since it was locked away so no one else could use it," Jason explained as he took out a small sphere from his pocket. "This item was used on Earth long ago and it was involved in the Infinity Wars my parents told me about. So, once we use it to reunite with your cousin, we'll need to return it soon."

Kara couldn't believe what Jason was saying. He was keeping his promise. She was going home. She was finally going to see her cousin and he was doing it with an item that was used in the war his parents were a part of.

He was doing all of this and risking getting in trouble for her. She couldn't believe he was doing this to keep his promise to her. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around him and bring him in for a hug. Tears of joy began filling her eyes as she was finally going to go back to her cousin and see him again.

"Thank you so much Jason!" she replied happy for all of this. "I can't believe you're doing this for me…but won't you get in trouble?" she asked worried how this will go for him if the others found out.

Jason breaks the hug and shrugs his shoulders. "I'm sure I'll be in big trouble, but I don't care. I said I was getting you home and I'm keeping my word," he held her hand and smiled at her. "I want to make you happy Kara and I want you to see your cousin again."

Kara's smile grew bigger as she leans in and kisses Jason on the lips. Kissing her boyfriend for what he is doing for her and for the selfless act he is doing. Jason soon returns the kiss and wrapped his hands around her waist. Bringing her in to deepen the kiss and held his girlfriend close as the two got lost in the passion.

Kara soon broke the kiss though and stares at her boyfriend with one thing on her mind. "When do we leave?"

"Soon. I already had Aya and Arthur test the item to see if it will work," Jason explained as he puts the sphere away. "I also hope you don't mind, but I'm bringing the others too. They all want to see where you are from and make sure you don't decide to stay over there."

Kara couldn't help but let out a small chuckle knowing that sounded like what her friends would do. "I bet Laura would hate for me to go…or be happy I leave."

Jason chuckled softly. "I doubt that. I know she looks up to you and would hate to lose you. I also think we should leave soon before my mom finds out."

Kara stared at Jason confused and then worried. "Jason, she does know about the stone, right?"

Jason was about to respond when his communicator began going off. He takes it out and answers the call. "Hello?"

"JASON YONDU QUILL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" shouted Jason's very angry and enraged mother.

Jason turns to his girlfriend and sighed. "I think she now knows."

 **That's the end of the chapter and yep not good for Jason. His momma finding out what he is doing and she is mad. As far as the stone being used I will reveal which one it is. It's the Tesseract aka the Space Stone. This stone has the power controlling space, provide the user instant access to any location throughout the universe, or in the case of the story even be used to go to other universes.**

 **So, yeah now you know which stone it is and no I won't call it the Tesseract. Going to be a pain to write it down a lot so going with the real name for it. Anyways, the leader of the Nova Corps she is the girl we saw who Rocket saved during the fight against Ronan's fleet. He saved her and her mother who are married to the John Reilly's character from the movie.**

 **Had her appear, but she is older than the team and had to figure out how her age would be for the story. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and will be looking forward to the next one. Will have more time for the other team members to have their time in the sun. So, for now keep on the lookout for what happens next.**

 **Now then, if you all liked how this went then please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. Those are not welcomed around here. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go guys with chapter five and glad this is going well. Yeah, last time we saw Jason and Kara having a little moment to themselves. We also saw Gamora being brought in. At least her shouting at her son for what he did.**

 **How will things go with the team rushing to get things done before mama shows up? Will she understand why Jason did what he did? Why is she upset? And will they get to the DC Universe soon?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out and thanks guys again as always for the support. I appreciate it and happy to read the reviews I have received. Thanks to my friend for his help as well. I appreciate it my friend and hope you all like this.**

 **Now, again and again as I explained this before there will be differences from the game. The timeline will be different, the story will be a little different, and the ending…well somewhat different. But ultimately the happy ending is going to happen. For those who haven't played the game then you won't be spoiled, but for those who have played it don't be spoilers.**

 **Now then, I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Chapter V**

 _Xandar (Year 2033)_

"Jason, you will return the stone and you will do it right now!" shouted Jason's mother through the video screen that he has in his room.

Gamora contacted her son last night after finding out what he did. She found out through a friend from Earth that one of the Infinity Stones went missing and they were able to trace it back to Xandar. She contacted someone from the planet and found out her son was currently on the planet. How he got the stone she doesn't know, but what she does know is this was very bad.

The stones were all locked up after the war against Thanos. They were to be kept away from the hands of those who might misuse them or worse might use them to harm others. So, when she finds out her son has one of the stones she couldn't help but be furious. Knowing if anyone finds out her son has it then he will be in big trouble.

"Mom, I would love to give back something that you think I took, but I don't have this so-called 'Space Stone' that you keep telling me about," said Jason trying to act innocent in all of this, despite who he is talking to.

"Jason, I told you already. We can track the stone down no matter where it is," a small screen appeared near Gamora where it shows where the stone is at. "And we detect it onboard your ship!"

Jason looks at the screen and shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know anything about that. Maybe it's under my ship. Did you ever think about that?"

Gamora stares at her son looking very upset. "Jason, I can see Groot holding it behind you."

Jason turns around and sees Groot holding the stone in the container they placed it in. "Dude! Not cool man!"

Groot soon realized that Gamora can see the stone and begins walking out of the room. Jason turns to his mother and now realized he has been caught.

"Okay, fine I do have the stone, but in my defense…I did not steal it," Jason replied trying to defend his actions.

"Then how did you end up with it?" Gamora asked waiting for her son's explanation.

Jason explained everything to his mom. How they met the Surfer who he made a deal with. If they defeat Galactus then the Surfer would bring Jason the stone. The one needed to help go into other dimensions or in what he is planning other universes.

"So, you basically told him to steal the stone," said Gamora knowing her son just admitted to stealing the stone or at least being an accomplice to it.

"Technically speaking I asked him to bring me something to help me get to other universes. I did not specifically say it was an Infinity Stone," said Jason who again tried to defend himself. "Also, I'm just borrowing it for a little while. Once I'm done then it will be brought back to you."

Gamora however did not look convinced. Instead she lets out a small sigh and speaks to her son in a calm manner. "Jason, I know you are trying to keep your promise to your girlfriend, but this isn't the way to do it. Borrowed or not you still know the stone is forbidden to use because of how dangerous it is. You cannot control it and for all we know it could send you somewhere else. Now, please return it before anyone else finds out."

Jason knows his mom behind her anger is just worried about them. She has experienced the power of the stones before and how they can harm people if misused. However, he knows he still needs to try. For Kara and to make her happy.

"I promise, I will be careful," said Jason as he tries once more to convince his mother to trust him. "We won't be taking it with us anyways. We will only take enough power to use it to get to where we need to go and then come back. The stone will be here on Xandar for you to pick up. That way no one gets hurt."

"Jason, no," Gamora replied. "You will stay there and when I arrive you will return the stone to where it belongs. Then I will punish you for taking it."

"Um yeah that's um…" Jason moves his hand on the screen and begins shaking it. "Um *static noise* your breaking up mom *more static noise* I think we're going through a tunnel *makes louder static noise* um bye and love you!"

"Jason! Don't you dare hang up on me until I get…" Gamora was cut off when Jason turned off the video.

He turns towards Kara who is standing there looking shocked. "Did you just hang up on your mother?" Kara asked almost as if what Jason did was a crime.

Jason nods in response looking very scared. "Let's hurry and get things done before she gets here and kills us all," said Jason as he ran out of the room. "Aya! Get the ship ready because we got to go soon!"

 _Meanwhile_

"Jason! Jason! He did not just hang up on me!" Gamora shouted as she punches the monitor. "Rocket! Get us to Xandar faster before they can take off!"

"Roger that," shouted Rocket from the cockpit. "Can I also just say you probably should have discipline the kid a little more otherwise he wouldn't be much like his daddy?"

"Rocket! Not now!" Gamora begins walking towards the cockpit, while her sister Nebula and Drax are behind her. "Once we arrive I want you both to shoot down their engines before they can take off."

"You really want us shooting down your son's ship?" Drax asked surprised to hear Gamora ordering them to do that. "You must be really mad for him taking the stone."

"I'm not mad at him for taking it," said Gamora as they continued walking. "I'm worried they might accidentally get send somewhere and we'll never find them."

"I always said he was as reckless as his father for doing these stupid things. Why he should care about keeping his stupid promise is beyond me," said Nebula until Gamora stops in front of her sister.

"There's nothing wrong with making promises for someone you love," said Gamora as she looks down with a sad expression. "Even if it costs you everything…but that's why I want to stop him. His intentions are good, but if he gets hurt I will never forgive myself for not being there."

Gamora took off walking again, while Nebula and Drax stayed behind for a moment. Until they later followed her.

"Jason's promise is very noble and selfless," Drax began. "It reminds me a lot of his father and how he would do anything for Gamora or even us. That's why she is worried about Jason and how she doesn't want him to end up like his father."

Nebula turns to her sister and understood why she is worried. "Well then, let's get there before they can take off."

Gamora gets to her ship and heads inside as she checks the controls. "Rocket, how long will it take us to get to Xandar?"

"Well, it depends. How are you all going to feel when we do multiple jumping?" Rocket asked as the older Groot and Mantis are seen getting into their seats.

Gamora knew doing this will be bad, but at this point she will endure it. "Just do it."

Rocket sighed as he begins punching in the coordinates and get the ship ready. "All right. Hope everyone had a light breakfast."

 _Xandar_

"Are you sure about this?" Kara asked as Jason gets to the cockpit and begins starting the ship. "I mean, I know you want to keep your promise, but not if it means you getting in trouble with your mother."

"It will be fine," said Jason reassuring Kara it will be okay. "She'll be okay once we show her we're okay."

"How do you know this will even work?" Kara asked wondering what the plan is. "I mean, even Strange couldn't figure out which world I came from."

"That's where your ship comes in," said Jason as he shows on a video screen Kara's ship. "Your ship was repaired and Aya was able to gain information off of it. The universe you came from is the same one she is from. So, after combining the data she had from hers and your world we were able to figure out how to get back. Right, Aya?"

Aya began speaking to the two through the ship's computer. "That is correct. The wormhole you came through was scanned, analyzed, and studied by Jason's mother when you first came through here. It was created when an experiment on a planet similar to Krypton occurred. The experiment destroyed the planet, but the data from the experiment was saved on an escape pod."

"So, the wormhole was an experiment gone wrong?" Kara asked surprised to hear this.

"Also correct," Aya continued explaining using a hologram of how the experiment worked. "The scientist was attempting to punch a hole into another dimension to explore and was hoping to do this creating a wormhole. However, the experiment ended up reversing the wormhole and making sure no one on this side could go through it."

"But those from the other side can," Jason finished explaining for Aya. "For years I had her try figuring out a way to reverse this, but the equipment and energy source needed to create another wormhole were unavailable. Not to mention the last one ended up with the planet blowing up."

"That was until I went to Earth and 'borrowed' as my uncle Rocket calls it a special metal that we can use to contain the energy of the Space Stone," Aya shows a simulation of the stone and what it can do. "The stone can act as a new power source, which thankfully we can stabilize and use to make a new wormhole for us to use."

Kara looked at the data and lets out a small sigh of relief. "So, this will finally get me home huh?"

Jason nods in response. "I will have Aya make sure the wormhole appears halfway to the planet where you and Kal were supposed to go to. Otherwise who knows how long it will take us to get to the planet."

Kara nods as she turns to Jason. "Thank you again for doing this," she then turns to Aya. "Thank you also for your help, Aya. I appreciate it."

"It is no problem," said Aya who didn't need to be thanked. "I am just glad to have been able to help Jason get you home. It will also be nice to return home and find out more about…what I am and why I was made."

Jason began smiling softly. "Whatever happens just know we will still love you Aya and will be glad you are part of the team."

"Thank you, Jason," said Aya as she began going over her calculations.

Jason turns to Kara and sighed. "Better get the others onboard and get going before mom shows up."

 _Meanwhile_

Rachel is seen lifting some crates into the cargo room, while making sure not to strain herself too much. Ever since she was born her powers were much stronger than her mother when she was young. She was very gifted, but it also made her dangerous since as a baby she didn't know what she was doing. So, if she accidentally hurt someone she wouldn't be aware of it.

That's why her mother worked hard to make sure she was in control of her powers and make sure she doesn't lose control. After a few years she was able to be in full control over them, until that night when her mother died and she became infused with the…Rachel stopped when she remembered that night and how it felt like it happened yesterday. She's glad she met Jason and how he took her in despite how dangerous she is.

All the more motivation to control her powers and make sure she doesn't hurt anyone. "Raquel, ¿estás bien?" Laura asked breaking Rachel's thoughts.

Rachel turns to Laura and nods in response. "I'm fine, don't worry about it," she replied as she continued to work on her crates, while glazing at the girl.

Laura is seen sitting on a crate reading a book, while her mask is off. All while using her claws to stab a fruit near her, lift it up, and take a bite out of it.

Rachel smiled at her and couldn't help but think back at how she met the girl. Jason brought her with him after coming back from Earth, how she is the daughter of Logan. She remembered him and how he was a nice but quiet old man that lived in the mansion. She was glad to hear he took care of the professor, but was sad to hear they were both gone.

Laura decided to join them and it was Rachel's job to look out for her. Teach her to be more open, to calm down, and help her with anything she needed.

"I am Groot," Rachel turns to Groot who came into the room with two large containers. "I am Groot?"

Rachel points to near the crates. "Just leave them there Groot and I'll sort them out. By the way, have you seen Arthur?"

"I am Groot," Groot replied as he sets the containers down. "I am Groot."

"So, he went to see his mom before leaving huh?" Rachel knew Arthur was close to his mother and would keep in touch with her wherever they go. "Did he say he would go see his dad too?"

Groot shook his head in response. "I am Groot."

Laura turned away from the book to Groot. "Por qué no quiere ver a su padre?" Laura asked. "Sé que los dos no están cerca, pero todavía debe querer verlo, ¿verdad?"

Rachel knew the relationship with Arthur and his father was not…perfect. Arthur's mother became pregnant with him a month before his father left for a journey. One that his mother decided she would not wait for him anymore. Never told him she was pregnant until Arthur was born and his powers began developing.

Despite this though Arthur never got close to his dad and didn't want to live with him like he wanted. He favored more his mother and would rather live the life of a mortal than a God.

"It's complicated Laura," said Rachel who tried to explain this as best she could to her friend. "I'll tell you about it later."

A bright light is seen outside of the ship as Arthur appeared returning from seeing his mother. "Are we ready to go?" he asked as walked into the ship.

"Almost," said Rachel as she picks up the sphere that was near her. "Groot brought this to me and said we need to leave it to the Nova Corps before we take off."

Arthur took the sphere and examined it. "I take it we got the energy needed for this plan to work?"

Rachel nods in response. "Yeah and we better hurry soon before we get caught."

"I'll go leave this then and then we can get going," said Arthur before turning to Rachel. "Do you think this will work?"

Rachel turns to Arthur and smiled. "Well, only one way to find out."

 _A few minutes later_

The Quadrant ship that belongs to the Guardians of the Galaxy appeared as it heads towards the planet of Xandar. Gamora, Drax, and Nebula got into their M-ships. They are prepared to stop Jason and his team from using the stone. Rocket, Groot, and Mantis remain onboard the ship to be ready to help bring in the ship once it's damaged.

"All right. Rocket, be ready to let me know when they are taking off," said Gamora as she takes the lead.

Rocket was able to detect where the ship was at thanks to the tracker they placed on Jason's ship. "I already got a lock on him. It looks like he is taking off and is going into orbit soon."

"Good," Gamora gets her weapons armed. "Nebula, Drax get ready. Here they come."

They got a lock on the ship and prepared to intercept, when suddenly the ships stopped moving. Even the main ship stopped and the power began shutting down.

"What the hell is this?" Gamora asked as she sees a green glow appear on the screen. "Aya, how did you?"

"I found the tracker you placed on the ship and was able to use the signal to bounce off of to hack into the ships," Aya explained. "I do apologize for doing this, but Jason didn't want you to stop them from doing this. I hope you will understand."

"Rocket, can you get us freed?" Drax asked unable to fly his ship.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Rocket asked as he tries hacking his way through Aya's system, but she keeps blocking him. "I didn't think she would be this good. I mean, I taught her how to do a lot of hacking, but didn't expect it to be this good."

"Maybe it didn't help that you also trained her how to hack into Stark's stuff, which most likely gave her more information about this. You dumbass," said Nebula as she insulted Rocket.

Rocket though saw no problem in that. "I still stand by my decision on her doing that, especially how it gave us some cool stuff."

"Aya, you free our ships right now or I'll scrap you down for parts," Gamora threatened until Jason appeared on the screen.

"I'm sorry about this mom, but please understand I'm not a kid anymore. I know what I'm doing and I promise we will be careful," said Jason as he gives her a small smile. "The stone is on Xandar and you guys can use it to find us after we get Kara home. Until then…I love you mom and I hope you won't be too mad when we get back."

Before Gamora could say anything the transmission was cut off and she sees Jason's ship firing something. It creates a wormhole and the ship flies through it vanishing before her eyes. Once they were gone the ships returned to normal. They got control over them again and the crew all looked on sad at what happened.

"They're gone," said Mantis who felt sad. "Will they be okay?"

Gamora who had her eyes closed after they left soon opened them and sighed. "They better. Otherwise I'll go after them myself," she said as she begins flying towards Xandar.

As she does she looks down at a picture of her with Jason and Peter. Taken when their son was at a young age and how happy they all looked. Peter reassuring them everything will be okay and anytime he leaves he promises to come back. Hearing her son say those words made her feel both happy, but worried at the same time.

"Jason, please be careful. I don't want to lose you…like I lost your father."

 **All right so that's the end of the chapter. Yep, the crew is now off to the DC Universe and hope everyone likes how things went. I'm sure many are wondering what happened to Peter and why I didn't keep him alive. Would you be more upset if I told you my original idea was to have both parents be dead?**

 **I bet you would be upset. I went with this route and hope you all are okay with this. Don't worry though I won't kill off Gamora like Marvel killed off Yondu. I have plans for her and the team.**

 **Anyways, how will things go with the team going to the DC Universe? How will things go when Kara finds out what her cousin did? How many years will it be? And at what moment in the game will they appear?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and** **if you all liked how this went then please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. Those are not welcomed around here. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is here guys and I hope you are all ready for the team arriving to the Injustice game. How will this work, especially with the time difference? Well, that will be explained in this chapter. I just hope you will all be okay with it.**

 **I also hope you all liked how the last chapter went with the team interact with one another. Also, yes Laura speaks Spanish and also English too. Being with the team she would need to learn more languages. But she will be going back and forth on the two languages.**

 **As for Aya, what is her story? Will it be different than in the animated series? Will we see her fight against say Hal Jordan? And what will happen when the team finds Superman?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out and thanks guys again as always for the support. I appreciate it and happy to read the reviews I have received. Thanks to my friend for his help as well. I appreciate it my friend and hope you all like this.**

 **Now, again and again and again as I explained this before there will be differences from the game. The timeline will be different, the story will be a little different, and the ending…well somewhat different. But ultimately the happy ending is going to happen. For those who haven't played the game then you won't be spoiled, but for those who have played it don't be spoilers.**

 **Now then, I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Chapter VI**

 _DC Universe (Year Unknown)_

A wormhole appeared near the planet of Mars and soon Jason's ship came through it. Jason had Aya scan the ship to make sure everything was okay and everything was operational. He wanted to make sure the ship was not damaged and they still had the energy from the Space Stone. From the looks of things everything seems to be working, but he wants her to check again to be sure she didn't miss anything.

While she does this he heads to the back to check on the others. He had Aya scan everyone onboard. Just to be sure traveling through the wormhole didn't do anything to them. With them using the Space Stone for this he didn't want to take any chances.

"So far everything seems okay. You all okay?" Jason asked getting all nods from everyone as he pets Laura's head. "Then again, with your healing factor I didn't doubt you wouldn't be okay."

Laura smiled at him and then playfully punches him in the arm. Jason rubs his arm and then turns to Arthur.

"Told you it would work," said Jason as he puts the scanner away.

"I never doubted you," Arthur replied as he puts his sword down. "I was just worried how this was going to go once we get here. I mean, it has been five years since Kara last saw her cousin. How will we find him? And who has taken care of him since then?"

Rachel elbowed Arthur and pointed to Kara who is in the kitchen. "Supergirl there can hear you with her super-hearing, remember?"

Arthur soon realized her friend is right. Kara can hear from a great distance no matter where she is. Even hear them whispering very softly. Something that caused the team to find a new way of communicating without her knowing about it.

"Not to worry," spoke Aya to the team through the intercom. "Kara's ship had the data needed to help us track down the planet where it was heading. I also was able to use the data to detect where the ship crashed," a hologram soon appeared of the planet where the ship went. "It crashed in this world's Earth and it appears to be in this area here in the state of Kansas."

Rachel looked at the location and where it crashed. "Too bad we can't figure out if it crashed into a city or town or somewhere until we get close enough."

Kara walks into the room and sees the map. "How long till we get there?"

"Not long," Aya replied as the map disappeared. "However, I assume you will want me to jam any satellites and systems from detecting our presence? So we don't run into any kind of trouble?"

"Granted," Jason replied before turning to Kara. "If this planet is anything like how things are like back home then chances are we won't be welcomed."

Kara decide to go along with this and nods in agreement. "All right. Let's get going then," she replied as she was about to leave before turning to Jason. "He should be five years old when I see him…do you think five year olds still like playing with stuff animals?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "I used to play with the arrow that belonged to my grandpa at five years of age and accidentally stabbed my uncle Drax with it…twice."

"I used to play with games my mom gave me to entertain me while she did some research," Arthur replied next.

"I usually played with the other kids and we used our powers at that age," said Rachel.

"I am Groot," said Groot.

"Solía tenia medio oso de peluche cuando era pequeña," said Laura which got a confused look from her friends. "You try getting anything nice when you live in a lab," she replied while she has a Spanish accent.

Kara sighed. "All right, well I hope he will like the toy then," she replied as she goes into the room.

Jason walks over to Laura and gives her a hug. "If you want I can get you a new bear for you to use."

Laura elbows him in the gut and walked away while cursing. "Idiota."

Rachel decided to follow Laura and speak to her while Jason is checked on by Arthur. She follows her into the cargo room where the two are alone.

"You know he cares, right?" Rachel asked causing Laura to stop walking. "None of us have gone through what you have so you can't blame him for feeling bad."

Laura let's out a small sigh and nods in response. "I know and I know all of you care, but you don't need to feel bad for me. "Sé lo que me hicieron y lo que soy. Pero..." she looks down at her hand and then closed it to form a fist. "I am not a weapon. I'm my own person and I'm glad to be here with all of you. Just please don't feel bad for me for what they did. I'm fine, really."

Rachel smiled softly at her and walks over to Laura. She leans in and wraps her arms around her. Bringing her in for a hug and holing her close. "I know, but you can't blame us for feeling this way," she whispered to her. "We all love you and want to make sure you are okay."

Laura didn't say anything and just lets her hug her. She didn't mind it at all. She enjoyed it, even if she claims she didn't. It was the first sign of kindness she received when she came to this world.

Not being treated like a lab experiment or a weapon. To be treated as a real person and to be loved by those who care.

"Gracias," she whispered back.

 _Meanwhile_

Arthur is at the cockpit looking out into the stars. Aya was preparing to fly the crew through hyperspace to get to the planet. However, she needed to finish going over what she needed so they aren't caught or detected. It was understandable and Arthur knew they needed to do this.

So that way they aren't found and won't get in trouble. "Aya, you came from this world…yes?"

"Yes, I believe so," Aya replied while she continued working. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you remember anything before you know, coming to our world?" Arthur asked.

Aya was silent for a minute before she soon replied. "No, I don't. The only thing I remember is hearing the voice of my creator and how he claims I was meant for great things. However, I…I cannot remember what it was or how I ended up in the other universe. What I do remember is Jason finding me damaged, him putting me back together, and wanting to be my friend."

Aya remembered that day as if it happened yesterday. She remembers being part of the ship that Jason found. It was damaged and it appeared to have been shot down. She wasn't sure by what, but it caused her to crash into a planet.

The next thing she remembered is someone boarding her and was helping put out the fire. It appeared to be a small cloaked man that was wearing a suit that protected him from the fire. He made his way to the panel and did something. Everything went dark after that and it felt like she was…sleeping, while in actuality she was powered down.

It felt like she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Time passed and it felt like eternity. Then she saw a bright light and realized she was turned back on. The next thing she saw was a human boy standing in front of her.

He couldn't have been more than 7 years old and she saw him smiling at him. He welcomed her and told her what happened. How he found her, removed her from the ship, and uploaded her onto his ship. He then introduced himself and wanted to be her friend.

"He then asked me what my name was and I couldn't remember what it was at first…until I remember hearing a voice speak to me about what it was," Aya continued explaining.

"And that name was Aya huh?" Arthur asked amazed by the story and how Jason met her. "And ever since then you have stayed with him. That's pretty cool, but once you remember who you are, what are you going to do?"

Aya never thought about that. She was very curious about her past and what she is. However, after spending 11 years with Jason and bonding with the team she began to form…feelings. Feelings for her friends and how she…cares for them? It was unexpected for an artificial intelligence to feel, but she didn't mind it at all."

"I suppose we will find out when as you humans say 'cross that bridge', but I know my story isn't as interesting as yours," said Aya who recalls the story about how Jason met Arthur.

"Oh please. Him crashing his ship into my treehouse isn't as cool as your story," said Arthur who recalls how he met Jason.

His mom helped him build a treehouse when he was ten years old. He got excited to play in it and was about to…when a large ship crashed into it and burned the tree down. Arthur got upset and destroyed the ship, which resulted in him fighting Jason. After their little scuffle the two talked, Jason helped make him a new treehouse, and the two became friends.

Arthur lets out a small chuckle when he remembered Jason's mom meeting his mom. How the two forced them to get along and eventually peace happened between the two.

"Still, I wouldn't trade it for the world," said Arthur as he sat on his seat. "He got me a new treehouse, we went into space, and I wanted to fight against alien monsters with him. I guess in a way I'm glad he destroyed my treehouse."

"I find it strange that humans would want to build a home in a tree, unless it's to get away from predators that want to hunt them down," said Aya who never understood the concept of treehouses.

Arthur lets out a small laugh. "Well, it does protect us from bullies who are technically bullies."

 _Kara's room_

Kara sat in her second bedroom looking at the gift she got for Kal. She has two bedrooms. One onboard the ship where she met Jason and his family. The second one she has on this ship, which was smaller, but it was still fine.

She looks at the stuffed bear she got from Earth and smiled at it. She couldn't wait to see Kal and she just hope he is okay. She overheard what Arthur said and is worried her cousin is being raised by bad people. Maybe even those who are getting him to misuse his powers.

She shook her head and had to think positively. She has to believe he is okay and is being raised properly. Oh but what happens when she does arrive? Will she rip him away from the family that found him or will she live with them to help raise him?

"Will I be his cousin or will he see him like an older sister?" she asked herself. She then hears a knock on the door and knew who it is. "It's open, Jason."

The door opened and Jason soon came in. "Aya just finished getting the data in. We'll be going into hyperspace soon. You ready?"

Kara nods as she puts the bear away. Jason notice the nervous look on her face and sat down next to her.

"You shouldn't be nervous. I'm sure he's okay and he will be happy to see you," said Jason as he placed his hand on her hand.

Kara smiled back at Jason as her hand grasp his hand. "Jason, thank you so much for doing this. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

Jason held her hand back and lifts it to give it a kiss. "You don't need to pay me back for anything. Just knowing you are happy is all I want."

Kara leans down and rests her head against his shoulder. While feeling his arm wrap around her as they look out the window. Seeing the ship going through hyperspace and how it won't be long before they make it. But then she began thinking about what they had discussed days ago and lets out a small sigh.

"Jason, if Kal needs me to stay will you and the others be okay if I…stay?" she asked worried how things will go if she ends up staying in this world and not go back.

Jason recalls this conversation and what would happen if Kara does end up staying in this world. Would she come back or would she end up staying? Would the others be okay with that? Will they accept her staying? And would Jason be able to let her go or would be stay?

He always knew she wouldn't be staying forever and was told not to bond with her too much. But that all changed and he fell for her. Now though, what will happen if she has to make that choice? What will they do?

But before he can response he hears Aya calling for them. "Jason and Kara, we are here."

Jason sighed as he breaks the hug and turns to Kara. "Let's worry about that later. Right now, let's go see your cousin."

 **All right so that's the end of the chapter and I hope you all like this bonding time with the team. More bonding time and for you all to get to know them a little more. I hope you all liked it and will like how this next chapter will go. We are close to them arriving to Earth, but how will it go?**

 **Will it be different from the game? Will they meet the other good heroes? Will they meet Batman? And will they end up fighting the Regime?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and** **if you all liked how this went then please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. Those are not welcomed around here. Also for those that are seeing the pattern yet, yes new chapters will be uploaded every Monday and Friday.**

 **That way you all know this since these chapters are already ready. As for the other ones they are still in working progress since I wanted to finish this story with it being fresh in my mind and with the new game out. One more thing, yes there will be a sequel and almost done with it so once this is done the sequel will be up later. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven is here guys and thanks again for the reviews. All right, so here we are now with them arriving to the planet. How are things going to go when they find out what happened? Will things go well or will it end badly?**

 **Also, yes I am setting this around the same timeline as the game, but this is before Batman uses the machine to bring the heroes over. So, this will be a little different. As I explained in the last six chapters there will be similarities from the game and ultimately a happy ending, but for those who haven't played the game don't ruin this for everyone. It won't be all the same, but don't be spoilers.**

 **Also thanks to my friend for his help on the story and hope you all like this guys. Now then, I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs and the background about them if you want info on them again let me know. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter VII**

 _Earth (Year Unknown)_

Jason is seen in the cockpit with Kara and Arthur as the ship made it out of hyperspace. They arrive to the planet and see on the monitor a large space station. Luckily Aya is able to keep them from being detected, but they did use the chance to try scanning the ship. To get an idea of what it is.

It appeared to be some sort of watchtower. A very advanced looking one that is monitoring the planet by hacking into the satellites around the planet. Aya was able to do this from a distance without hacking into the facility too much to be detected. Jason decided to leave this station alone and focus their attention on finding where Kal-El crashed.

Once the ship got a reading of Kal's pod they headed towards the area. They arrive in an open field in the middle of the night and spotted what appeared to be a farmhouse. Near this house is a barn where they are able to detect that is where the ship is at. Not wanting to freak the people out Jason had the ship land somewhere away from the home so they don't get spotted.

"Once we land Kara and I will go inside," said Jason towards Arthur. "Don't want to freak the family out with all of us showing up at the same time."

Arthur nods in response. "What do you want us to do in the meantime?"

"Look around and just relax until we call for you guys," Jason replied as he grabs his jacket. "Aya, I spotted some radio towers nearby. Is it possible to hack in them and get more information about the planet?"

"I believe so," Aya replied as she began working on hacking into the signals.

"All right. Let's go then," said Jason as he leads Kara to the cargo room, while the others were getting ready to go exploring. "You all right?"

Kara nods in response. "I just hope he'll believe I'm his cousin," she said as she held the bag where she placed the gift in close.

"I'm sure he will," said Jason as the ship's ramp came down and the two made it outside. "So, want to ride or fly?"

Kara chuckles softly before she wraps her arm around Jason's waist and feels his arm go around her neck before she began to fly. "As if you need to ask."

The two flew over the field and soon arrived at the home. It looked very nice and it reminded Jason of his old home. After his parents had him they went to Earth where his dad was given a farm after his grandfather died. He left the farm to Peter, but they thought he died so it was under the care of some relatives. When he came back he took the farm and lived there with his family.

Of course, space called for them and they decided to use the home as a place to get away from any troubles or just to relax. So for Jason, this brought back good memories.

"You want me to knock or you want to?" Jason asked towards Kara.

Kara lets out a small sigh and insisted she did it. They approached the door and she slowly knocked on it. A minute later an older looking woman opened the door. She appeared to be in her 50s, blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin.

"C-can I help you?" the woman asked who didn't recognize the two young teenagers.

"Um…y-yes you can," Kara replied as she began clearing her throat. "I was wondering. Did you happen to find a spacecraft that was carrying a child inside?"

The woman stared at Kara with a look of surprise and also confusion. "Who are you?"

Kara sighed again as she reveals who she is. "My name is Kara Zor-El. I am the baby's cousin. Is he here?"

The woman's expression soon changed to one of shock and even let out a small gasp. "Martha, what is wrong?" an older looking man appeared with white hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. He sees the two teenagers and seemed confused. "Martha, who are these two?"

Martha snapped out of her shocked and turns to her husband. "John, this woman claims to be Clark's cousin."

"Clark?" Kara asked appearing confused. "Is that the name you gave, Kal?"

The man now revealed to be the husband turns to the girl wondering if this is true. Until she brought up his son's Kryptonian name and knew she must be telling the truth. "Yes it is. Please come in so we can talk."

Kara turns to Jason looking concerned that something happened, but the two didn't say anything as they went inside. Wondering what happened to her cousin and where he is at. If he is all right. And why the parents look worried when she mentioned her cousin.

 _Meanwhile_

Back at the ship the team continued waiting for their friends to come back from their visit. Arthur stayed in the cockpit with Aya while playing with a rubix cube to waste some time. Meanwhile, Laura is outside in the field walking around, while Rachel is meditating on the floor in the ship. Groot is nearby planting some flowers that he hopes the people who took care of Kara's cousin will like.

Laura lets out a small sigh as she was quickly getting bored. "¿Qué les toma tanto tiempo? Esto está tomando para siempre."

Rachel opened one eye and looks down at her watch to check the time. "Laura, it's been only three minutes."

"The longest three minutes of my life," Laura replied as she kicks some rocks nearby. "Can't you read their thoughts and find out what is going on?"

Rachel sighed as she opens both eyes and turns to Laura. "I don't want to intrude what could be a happy moment for Kara. Besides it would be rude to use my powers on my friends. I know you don't like being patient, but perhaps you should. Patience can be a good thing for those that…"

"You already tried didn't you?" Laura asked interrupting Rachel.

Rachel was silent for a moment before she lowered her head in defeat. "I just wanted to know if he likes the card I got for him."

Laura rolled her eyes as she picked up the rock. "Whatever, I just think that…" she stopped when she sniffed something nearby. Her claws began to extend as she narrowed her eyes.

Rachel turns to her friend wondering what is wrong when she sensed what she is feeling. She turns to the direction where she is looking at and could read the minds of someone there.

"Aya, get the ship ready we got…" suddenly she is blasted by a yellow energy blast.

Laura saw this and barely dodged a yellow energy blast herself. More began to appear as she began flipping backwards to avoid them. However, something grabbed her leg and lifted her up. She sees its some sort of yellow rope as it lifts her. She extends her claws and breaks through them as she lands on the ground.

Suddenly a large yellow glowing hand appeared as it tries to punch her. She thrusts her hands forward stabbing the fist and stopping it from hurting her. Another glowing hand appeared and tries to hit her from behind. She kicks one foot up to block it, but was now having trouble holding her footing.

She looks up to see an anvil forming over her and sees it falling on her. She retracts her claws and jumps out of the way. Just as the anvil crashes on the fists. She lands near Rachel and sees her recovering,

Suddenly rockets in the form of the yellow glowing energy is shot towards them. She moves in front of Rachel and takes the hit. Knocking them both off and crash onto the ground. The energy blasts are fired again at them, but are stopped by Groot who appeared in front of the girls creating a shield made by his branches.

Arthur soon appeared next to Groot with his sword extended. "Come out and show yourselves you cowards!"

Suddenly two yellow glowing figures appeared before the group. One looked human minus how pointy her ears look. She has yellow glowing eyes, blonde hair, fair skin, and a strange device on the back of her head. While the other had pink skin, was taller than the girl, had yellow glowing eyes as well, and a similar device on the back of his head as well.

Both wore a similar yellow uniform with a strange symbol on their chests. Both also with rings that were glowing and it appears that's where the energy blasts came from.

"We are here representing the Earth One Regime. You are trespassing. Surrender now and no harm will come upon you," spoke the tall male figure.

Arthur turns to Laura and sees she is recovering from her wounds, while Rachel looked like she is going to be out for a while. "Groot, keep them safe," he ordered as his sword began to glow. "As for what our choice is…" a cloud of thunder began to form over the group as Arthur tightened his grip on his sword. "Bring it on."

 _Farm house_

Meanwhile, in the home of Jonathan and Martha Kent the two had finished hearing Kara's story. About who she is, what happened to her home, how she was supposed to be with Kal or Clark as the parents have come to name him when they found him, but her ship got send through a wormhole, and how she met Jason. It was then Jason's turn to explain about their world and what it is like. The parents then explain the differences of their world with that world and it was then they are told about how old Clark is.

How he is 37 years old, he is not a child, and how he grew up becoming a hero. Kara was shocked by this and wonders how this was possible with her five years have only passed, but her nearly 4 decades have passed. This was something Jason had to figure out when they speak with Aya. However, for now they listened more about Clark and how he was a hero to this world.

Kara was disappointed she wasn't there to see Clark grow up and be this great hero. But was still proud of him and happy for the good he did. That however, changed when the parents brought up what happened to Clark during the last five years. The story of how their son went from being Earth's greatest hero to its greatest threat.

From Clark causing the death of his wife, his unborn child, and millions of lives from his city. How he was used to destroy it all and how he killed the man responsible for making him do it. Since then he no longer believes in doing the right thing and believes controlling the world will make it safe. Killing criminals, brainwashing them, threatening the innocent, enforcing laws like a dictator, but even worse taking the lives of his own friends then trying to justify them.

Even they couldn't turn their son back and watched him beat to death someone he once called his friend. Tried to justify why he did what he did. In their eyes they didn't see their son, but a monster. Once they finished they kept silent and let Kara take in the news.

"N-no, this can't be," said Kara who didn't want to believe what she was just told. "T-this must be a mistake," she got up from the couch and began pacing around. "Clark, Kal, whatever his name is this can't be true. He wouldn't do something like this…I just…"

Kara couldn't finish her sentences. This was all happening so fast. The little baby she last saw who was innocent, pure, and beautiful would end up being a super powerful monster that has abused his powers. Took over his world and rules over it like a tyrant.

Jason who couldn't figure what to say before sees his girlfriend struggling. Struggling with what she was just told. How the baby she was meant to protect has become a monster. He is worried it she might believe it's because of her or might try finding a way to take the blame for this.

Regardless, he gets up and walks over to embrace her in a hug. She struggled in it at first not wanting to be hugged, but she soon accepted it. She rested her head against his chest and tried to cope with what she was told. All while Jason turns to the parents and noticed their expressions were the same as Kara.

"I'm sure she probably wants to ask this. Could you be wrong?"

Jonathan turns to his wife who nods towards him. He got up from his seat and approached Jason. "I wish I was. Believe me. We did all we could to raise that boy and teach him to use his powers for good. We still feel it's our fault and maybe if we did more he could have changed."

"But you don't anymore…do you?" Jason asked getting a small 'no' head response. "I see…thank you for telling us the truth."

Martha approached the teenagers just as Jason broke the hug and allowed Kara to see her. Martha moves her hand up and strokes Kara's face, while giving her a small smile.

"Please, don't blame yourself for not being here. There was nothing neither of us could have done to save him from himself," said Martha as she continued stroking at her face. "My advice to you is to go home. Go back and don't come back here. If you go to confront him…"

Kara didn't let her finish her sentence. She grasps her hand and smiled back. "I know, but I…I just want to see him. Maybe if he sees me then maybe I can try changing his mind. I mean, I have to try, right?"

Both parents sighed as they both didn't want to see someone so young get hurt or worse when they confront their son. If they can even call him that. They haven't seen him in years and are afraid to even go into town. Since many know who Superman is and hate the family for raising the monster that took control of their world.

Before they can discuss about this more Jason sees dark clouds forming outside. He knew this wasn't regular storms forming and turns to Kara.

"Kara," Jason motions to the cloud and Kara knew what this is. "We got trouble."

 _Meanwhile_

Back near the ship Arthur continued fighting both enemies who are using what appeared to be magical yellow rings. He used his sword to deflect their attacks and even shatter any weapons they use. All while Groot helped Rachel inside to get healed. Laura tried to help out by fighting one of the figures to help even the fight.

However, Arthur kept her back and had her keep Rachel safe. Since he is worried she might have a serious injury if she hasn't woken up. Laura didn't want to leave her friend behind, but she had no choice. She went to Rachel and checked on injuries to be sure she is okay.

Arthur lifts his sword up and summons lightning from the sky as it began striking at his sword. Charging it as both figures charge up their attacks. Arthur fired bolts of lightning at his enemies who countered with their energy blasts from their rings. The blasts though did knock both foes back as Arthur began swinging his sword. He tosses it at the tall male enemy.

He tried to grab the sword, but the moment he did he went flying with it until the sword crashed into the ground. He tried to pick up the sword, but it was somehow heavier than it looked.

"Heads up!" Arthur shouted as he charged at the tall figure and punched him hard in the face. He grabs his sword, lifts it up with ease, and uses the butt of the sword hits the enemy in the side of the head knocking him out.

Before he can finish him, he is blasted from behind by the female enemy. She goes to attack him again when her attack is blocked by a green energy shield. Looking confused she turns around and is blasted in the chest as she gets knocked down. Arthur looks up and is surprised to see who helped him.

It appeared to be a green skinned woman with blue eyes, a white helmet, white armored tank top, white shorts, white armored on her legs, and a strange symbol on her chest that looked like the one Aya has. It was then Arthur realized who this woman is.

"Aya? Is that you?"

Aya nods as she floats down in front of Arthur. "Yes it is," she moves her hand up and a green energy appeared from it. Wrapping around the female and male foes before removing the rings from their fingers. "It appears these are the source of their power."

The moment the rings came off the armor around the foes and the glow from it was gone. For the tall male he had on what looked like an orange pants and scars all over his body. For the female she was wearing orange pants as well with an orange tank top. With similar scars all over her body.

Arthur took a look at the devices on their heads and sees something isn't right. "Aya, can you scan these and tell me what they are? While also telling me how you have a body all of a sudden?"

Aya nods in response as she began going to work. "I first learned to do this when I took care of Jason when he was young. However, my body was damaged during a fight against an enemy of the Guardians. Not wanting to risk me getting hurt I was placed into the ship. When you were fighting these two foes alone I downloaded into a new body to help assist you in this fight."

Arthur was surprised to hear this and how Jason never told them what Aya can do. "Sheesh, what else can you do?"

"I'm not sure," said Aya as she finished scanning the devices and began destroying them slowly. "These appear to be a sort of mind control devices. I am going to try removing them carefully so they don't cause any mental damages."

Arthur however stops her when she said this. "Maybe we should do this inside and get away from this place. If these two showed up here then chances are more might show up."

"Agreed," they look over and see Jason coming back with Kara. "I take it these two were causing trouble?"

"Yellow lanterns, yes," said Aya as she uses her powers to lift both foes up.

"Yellow what?" Jason asked as he turns to Arthur who shrugs his shoulders.

"That is what they were using," said Aya as she points to the rings that Arthur had. "They are power rings that are fueled by the power of Fear. While the green energy I used is fueled by the power of Will."

Kara turns to the others who all appear confuse on what she is saying. "Um Aya, how do you know all of this? You never told us this before."

Aya stops and looks down on the ground looking confused herself. "I'm…not sure. Perhaps it's because I have return to this world that my memories are slowly coming back? Yes, that must be it. Maybe the more time I spend here I will finally remember what I have lost."

With that said Aya went inside with the two injured foes. All while Arthur decided to change the subject. "So um…how did seeing Kal go? How's the kid?"

Kara didn't say anything and instead headed inside the ship. Jason placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and sighed. "I have lot to tell you all."

 _Meanwhile_

Up in space where the large space station is at there appeared a robotic figure who is working at a computer screen. Typing down some information when he receives a message. He turns to the message and checks on it. Once he finished he began contacting someone and on the screen appeared a woman.

"What is it, Cyborg?" the woman asked.

"Tell Sinestro we lost contact with two of his pet projects out at Smallville," Cyborg replied getting a silence respond from the woman. "Want me to tell the boss what happened?"

"No," the woman replied. "We will deal with it. For now I have another assignment for you. Raven called and said she captured Deathstroke. Go help convince him to join us and if he doesn't…"

"Yeah, I know and if he doesn't I will be looking forward to it," Cyborg replied as his robotic eye began to glow brightly.

 **That's the end of the chapter and yep Aya is now in her robotic form. Her memories will be coming back soon? Will they return before the story is over? And with a different background?**

 **Also, the two members of the Yellow Lantern Corps will be revealed later on. Also, yes I know one of them was killed in the comics, but here they are both alive. So I am changing some stuff here. I will also explain what happened with the whole time and space thing since I know someone asked me about it.**

 **I also went over it with my friend and we both concluded this is a logical explanation. If it isn't, keep this in mind. This is the DC and Marvel. They take the whole science thing way too far. Just keep that in mind and tune in next time to see what happens next.**

 **If you all liked how this went then please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. Those are not welcomed around here. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight is here guys and thanks again for the support of the story. Glad it is going well and hope everyone will like how things will go. Now that we are in Injustice game series. How will things go and will it turn out the same way as from the game?**

 **Well, you will need to keep on reading to find out. I want to thank my friend theXman99 for his help on the story. I appreciate his help and for helping me go over my ideas with him. I appreciate it dude and go check out his stories they are good.**

 **Now, again and again and well you get the idea, as I explained this before there will be differences from the game. The timeline will be different, the story will be a little different, and the ending…well somewhat different. But ultimately the happy ending is going to happen. For those who haven't played the game then you won't be spoiled, but for those who have played it don't be spoilers.**

 **Now then, I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Chapter VIII**

 _Earth (Year Unknown)_

In the med-bay of the ship the team are all gathered together to discuss what just happened. Rachel recovered well from the attack, while Laura's healing factor healed her injuries. Aya began working on the two attackers as she slowly began removing the devices from the back of their heads.

Laura was not happy to see them onboard the ship, but when she was told they were under the control of the devices she calmed down. Knowing what it's like being controlled and not having free will. Although, some had much bigger questions on their minds. Such as who was controlling these people and who the Regime is.

Aya explained while she hacked into the signals she found out everything what happened. How the Regime is an organization that is led by someone named Superman. A former hero who was joined by other former heroes to bring oppression around the planet and rule with their own laws. Killing all those who refuse or go against them.

This confirmed what Kara was told and explained to her teammates what happened to her cousin. How he is this Superman who is the tyrant ruling the world. Why he did it. And how they are somehow 37 years after Kara went through the wormhole.

The team was shocked to hear that the baby cousin that Kara spoke a lot about turned out to be this tyrannical ruler. Who used mind control devices on these people and was killing to kill. Something the team didn't expect and were all confused. Kara soon left the room to be alone, while Jason stayed with his teammates to give his girlfriend time to be alone.

"All right. So, Aya. Mind explaining how we ended up arriving on Earth 37 years later instead of five years later?"

Aya finished removing one of the devices from the female enemy and turns to Jason. "I was just thinking about that and I believe I have a theory. The timeline had accelerated when Kara through the wormhole the first time. So, what seemed like mere moments for her was in fact years back home."

"Kind of makes sense…I think," said Rachel who wasn't very good with science. "I mean, Arthur does it make sense?"

Arthur nods his head a little figuring it was logical. "I mean, my mom once told me there was a world where time stopped and you never age while you are there. But outside of that world everything is moving by fast. So, it is possible that's what happened here. If that's the case then what we should have done is get that Time Stone while we borrowed the Space Stone."

Jason sighed loudly. "Yeah, I know. But then again none of us saw this coming. I mean, seriously. Who here thought her cousin would turn out like this, especially how he was raised well?"

Almost everyone agreed with Jason and wondered how a baby that Kara told them about that was so full of innocence could become a monster. They also felt bad for their friend who now is probably trying to figure out what she is going to do.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Jason?" Laura asked wondering what the team is indeed going to do.

"She's right," said Rachel wondering the same thing too. "I mean, honestly this trip is pretty much a bust and I don't think Kara seeing her cousin is a smart thing to do."

"I am Groot," Groot argued against his friend.

"I know he's family and Kara has waited to see him for years, but this is different," Rachel argued back. "The guy is dangerous and if he tries turning Kara to his side then that will be bad."

"Crees que se volvería contra nosotros? ¿Incluso después de todo lo que pasamos con ella?" Laura asked getting her friend's attention.

Rachel turns to Laura and shook her head. "No, but…" she then turns to the unconscious people on the beds. "If he is willing to control other people then who knows what else he would do?"

Arthur couldn't help but agree with Rachel. "She's right. I mean, Jason this trip is over. We need to get the hell out of here before we run into more trouble. Like more serious trouble."

Rachel is glad that Arthur is backing her up, especially how usually he side with whatever Jason wants him to do. "You kept your promise. You got her home and now we need to get out while we have the chance."

Jason didn't want to admit it, but his team is right. It was too dangerous to stick around this world and if they stay any longer they will get caught. If this Superman finds them there is no telling what he would do or worse what he would do to Kara. Not to mention if he finds the energy used to go to other worlds then he might try using it to find their world.

"All right. I'll go talk to Kara and see if I can change her mind," said Jason as he goes to leave the room when Aya finished cutting off the mind control devices.

"I am done," she replied as she began injecting the pink skin male with a formula to wake him up.

"Whoa, wait Aya let us restrain him…" Jason is interrupted when the pink alien woke up and pushes Aya away.

He punches Jason as Arthur tries to restrain him. "Calm down, we're here to help y-…" Arthur is throw off the alien and towards the wall.

Laura goes to stab him, but Rachel stops her. She motions for Groot to help out and hold him. Groot uses his vines to restrain the alien, but was breaking through the vines. Rachel got to work quickly as she approached him, placed her hands on his head, and began using her powers to calm him down.

Slowly but surely the alien began to relax. His breathing slowing down, his rage began to fade away, and began to physically calm down. Once the group was sure he was okay Rachel has him freed. She even move her hands away from his head as he looks up at her with his eyes red, not yellow like before.

"Are you okay now?" Rachel asked.

The pink alien nods in response as he began to speak. "I think so. What did you do to me?"

"I used my powers to calm your mind down so you we can talk," Rachel explained as she sees the alien is now safe to talk to. "Can you tell us your name?"

"My name?" the alien's memory soon began coming back to him. "My name is…Kilowog and I'm a Green Lantern."

 _Smallville_

Jonathan and Martha Kent went to the kitchen to finish drinking their tea before their unexpected visit. Jason informed them they had to go help their team, which meant they had to leave. Kara said her goodbyes and thanked them for telling her the truth. Even thanking them for at least caring for her cousin.

The two felt bad for telling the poor girl the truth, but they knew they had to. They could the good in her and the good she wants to do. If they didn't tell her the truth and she met her cousin. She might end up joining him or worse.

The two agreed once they left not to say a word about this. Out of concerns that the Regime might find out about Kara and hunt her down.

They soon hear the door in the kitchen knocking. The two look over to the screen door to see who it is.

"Clark," Martha whispered surprised to see their son at the front door.

Superman opened the door finding it unlocked and walks in to approach his parents who don't seem surprise to see him. "Mom, dad…good to see you both."

His parents however didn't seem happy to see him. Not after how things went. Superman appeared to be wearing a new uniform than the last one they saw him in. Even has the S symbol, which has become a symbol that many people despise.

"Hello Clark, what brings you here?" Johnathan asked not taking his eyes off his son.

Superman could tell judging from their body language he isn't here for a social meeting. So, he decided to get to the point. "The watchtower detected a ship flying towards the planet. It tried to keep itself from being detected, but we managed to detect a small signal from it. We tracked it outside the home and we send two of our own to check it out. They never returned though."

"So you came to interrogate us then to find out?" Johnathan asked figuring why his son came.

Superman didn't seem surprise with what his father said and continued probing. "If the ship is friendly I would like to welcome them. However, if they are dangerous and did something to two of our own then I have to stop them. For your safety and the safety of the people."

Johnathan though wasn't buying this. "Funny. From what everyone has been saying you don't seem to have a problem with the safety of the public who protest against," he look down at his drink and then back to his son. "In fact, any time someone has a problem with you they end up disappearing."

Superman narrowed his eyes at his father with his accusation. He leans down and placed his hand on the table. "Everything I do is to protect the people. Those who disobey or protest must be punished."

"Whatever happened to freedom of speech, son? You used believe in that," said Martha who spoke out next. "Back when you worked with Lois."

Superman's hand crushed part of the table in anger. "Don't mention her name!" he replied angrily.

"Don't speak that way to your mother," said Johnathan who didn't like that his son spoke out like that.

Superman turns to his father still angered, but soon began to calm down and removed his hand from the table. "Look. I know you two are still upset with what I did, but I need to know who came here and what their intentions are. Now, I suggest you tell me or I will…"

"Lock us up?" Johnathan asked figuring that's what his son was going with. "Or rather brainwash us like we heard you have done to the people who you locked up."

For a long while both parents heard stories about criminals who were locked up ended up being forced to join Superman's regime. Even some being mind-controlled by the Regime and doing what they want.

"We don't know who came here, Clark," said Martha replying to her son's question. "We have nothing more to say now. We are going to bed," she said as she got up from the table.

Superman knew they were lying and wanted to get the answers that he is seeking. However, a part of him couldn't do it. Even though he crossed the line he couldn't cross this line. Not after how things ended with him and his parents.

He began walking towards the door and held on to the handle before turning to his parents. "Keep this in mind. If I find out you did have a hand in helping these intruders…I can't make any promises what will happen next."

He closed the door and walked outside where Wonder Woman waited for him. "If you want I can go in there and make them talk."

Superman stopped and turned to Diana looking upset with what she suggested. "We're leaving. Let's go."

Superman flew off with Wonder Woman looking back at the house before she flew off after him. Martha and Johnathan looked on through the window both sighing in relief that they left. However, they both knew it wasn't over yet. If Kara and her friends are not careful they could end up becoming the newest victims of their son's anger.

 **That's the end here. Yeah, these chapters are not all going to be long, but I still hope you all liked how this went. Also, yeah Kilowog is the alien that the heroes saved. The other I guess is no secret, but she is Arisia Rrab.**

 **In the comics…well you will find out when I explain it in the next chapter. What will the team do with their new friend? Will they decide to stay? And will they end up meeting Batman?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are with chapter nine and so far things are going good for the story. Got people following it and are putting it on their favorites. I appreciate it guys and glad it's going well. Hope you all like this one.**

 **So, last time it was revealed the two Lanterns that attacked them were Kilowog and Arisia Rrab. Yes, in the comics Kilowog was killed, but I am keeping him alive. As for Arisia no word on her, but I assume she is alive. They are captured when they tried arresting Superman and Hal.**

 **So, now we have them with the team who are learning about what is going on Earth. With Superman, the Regime, and what happened. How will things go with them in this new universe? And will they succeed in stopping Superman?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out and as I said before if you played the game yes there will be similarities, but it won't be the same. So, please don't spoil it for everyone guys. Now then, I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Chapter IX**

 _Earth (Unknown year)_

Inside the ship the team are listening in on what the alien known as Kilowog is telling them. Kara came out of her room after being told the alien has woken up. He almost attacked her when he saw the S symbol on her chest. However, the team stopped him and told him her story.

How Kara came to their world years ago through a wormhole that affected her time away from this world. They even told him about their universe. How it was a lot like this universe, except with some small differences. They didn't explain fully how they got back, but what they did say is they came to return Kara to her home until they found out what happened.

That's where Kilowog picked up to explain for them. He told them he is a Green Lantern, which are the law in the galaxy and help protect people using their power rings that is powered through Will. He went on into more details and how the ring chooses its host to see if they are worthy. He then began explaining how he ended up on Earth.

He explained he was send to Earth with a team of Green Lanterns to arrest a former lantern named Hal Jordan and Superman for their crimes. A fighting broke out and it ended with his team being forced to surrender. He went on tell them how an army of Green Lanterns tried to fight Superman's Regime, but was told they failed. Killing many lanterns and a Guardian who are in charge of the Green Lantern Corps.

The team asked him about the devices that was on his head and he recognized it immediately. How it was made by the Regime to control several criminals to do what they wanted. How one of the members of the Regime named Sinestro used it on Kilowog and other prisoners to do his bidding. Even making them his new Sinestro Corps and to cause harm to other people.

"It was awful," said Kilowog as he lowered his head in shame. "Even though I lost control of my body I could see everything that was going on. The people I was hurting, their screams, their suffering…that bastard made me do all of those things and Hal did nothing about it."

The team felt bad for Kilowog who seemed like a good guy. How being used like a mindless puppet made him feel like a monster. Even though it wasn't his fault, he blamed himself for the harm he did. While he served them.

Kilowog turned to Laura and Rachel who he remembers fighting. "I'm sorry for attacking you both. I didn't mean to do it."

Laura who understood what he went through and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Está bien. Entiendo lo que es ser usado contra tu voluntad y no es culpa tuya. Siempre que lo sientas por lo que hiciste, serás perdonado."

Kilowog turns to Rachel not understanding what she is saying without his ring. "She said, it's okay. She understands what it's like to be used against your will and it's not your fault. As long as you are sorry for what you did you will be forgiven. Just like we forgive you."

"Oh, well thanks kid," said Kilowog as he got up from the table. "Anyways, what about my friend? Will she be okay?"

"She got hit harder than you did so she will be out for a little longer," Aya replied.

Kilowog stares at the green skin girl and sees the symbol on her chest. He wanted to say something about it, but decided to ask later and go for the other question he has. "So, what now?"

Jason sighed as he turns to Kara. "I guess it's up to you. What do you want to do? I mean, we could stick around and figure out what to do about your crazy cousin. Or we can go drop these two off somewhere safe and then see where we go from there."

Kara wasn't sure what she wanted to do. A part of her despite all she heard still wanted to go find her cousin and speak to him. However, the other part of her wanted to get the others away and keep them safe. She turns to her friends, Jason, and the unconscious friend of Kilowog before she finally gave her response.

"Let's get them home and then figure the rest out later."

Jason nods before turning to Kilowog. "All right. Let's get you guys h-…" suddenly the ship's alarm begins going off as it begins to shake. "What the hell is that?"

"We appear to be under attack," Aya replied.

Jason, Arthur, Kara, and Kilowog head up to the cockpit, while Aya connects to the ship to take controls off of the auto-pilot. They see two yellow glowing people attacking their cloaked ship from behind as they are catching up to them.

Kilowog got a good look at them and growled in anger. "Sinestro and Hal Jordan."

"How the hell did they find us?" Jason asked as the ship began to speed up.

Kilowog had an idea of how they got tracked down. "Do you guys still have the rings you took off of us?"

"Yes," Aya replied as she shows the rings in containers. "We took them off and locked them."

"Don't tell me they can track them," said Arthur as he gets a nod from Kilowog. "Well, let's throw them out and let them track it."

"Too late," Kara replied noticing the ship's cloaking is getting damaged. "We need to fight them and get away."

"Negative," Aya replied. "If we fight them then chances are they will call for backup and then we will be forced to fight them."

"What do you suggest then?" Kilowog asked who didn't mind the idea of fighting Hal and Sinestro.

Jason though had a better idea in mind. "Aya, get some distance from them and us. I have an idea," he said as he heads down to the med-bay with the others following him. "I'll take the rings and lead them away. Once the ship is clear and I lose them I will dumb the rings somewhere far away and then you guys come pick me up."

"No way," Kara replied who didn't like that plan. "I will take the rings. I am faster and can hold my own against them."

"No," Rachel replied next. "I can use my powers to lose them better than you two attracting trouble. I will take the rings and lure them away."

"I am Groot!" Groot shouted protesting Rachel's idea and volunteered himself to distract the bad guys.

Laura was next to protest. "No! Tomaré los anillos y los atraeré. Me entrenaron para perder a la gente que está tratando de cazarme. Y si tratan de detenerme voy a cortar sus malditas gargantas y ..."

"Shut up!" Arthur shouted getting the team's attention. "Here is the plan. Kara and Jason take one of the rings. Laura, Rachel, and Groot you guys will take the other ring. Aya and I will take the ship into orbit until you guys lose track of them. That way we cut their numbers down and if you guys end up fighting them you can take them out."

The team turn to each other and figure that is a better idea than anything. Kilowog however was the only one who looked on surprised that this 'team' that claim to be friends is really a team at all.

"Are they always like this?" he asked towards Aya.

Aya turns to him and nods in response. "They are usually more vocal and end up throwing things at the other at this point. Mostly Laura is the one who does the throwing though."

Kilowog sighed worried that he is stuck with these rookies. He just hope this plan will work otherwise they are all dead.

 _A few minutes later_

Sinestro and Hal Jordan continued their pursuit on the ship they are tracking down when they see the ship is picking up speed. They attempt to do the same thing when several bolts of lightning was shot in front of them. Stopping them in their track as the ship turned invisible. Luckily they are able to track it thanks to the rings on board it when they see the rings are beginning to move.

"What is that?" Sinestro asked noticing the rings moving.

"It looks like they're…" Hal sees the rings now moving fast and are going in the opposite direction from the other. "Separating. They figured out how we were tracking them."

The two see where the rings are going and knew what they had to do. They split up and began going after the rings knowing they lost track of the ship. Sinestro followed the ring that was heading downtown. Meanwhile, Hal headed uptown where the other ring was going.

Sinestro was catching up to the ring as he sees a young teenage girl running with it. He begins following her before he used his ring to create a prison cage to trap her. The girl turned out to be Laura as she used her claws to slash through the bars. Sinestro noticed this and stops in front of the girl.

"That is an interesting ability there," he said noticing the metal claws appearing from her knuckles. "Where do you come from, little one?"

Laura charged at him, but Sinestro caught her using his ring to create metal chains to wrap around her. Laura struggled in them as Sinestro aimed his ring at her face.

"Now, where are your friends?" Sinestro asked.

He feels a small tapping on his shoulder and turns around to blast his foe, until his wrist was caught by Groot who began squeezing his wrist. Keeping him from concentrating and using his powers. He tried to punch and kick the wooden alien, but they had no effect on him. Rachel appeared from behind and used her powers to free Laura.

"W-who are you three?" Sinestro asked as he got on his knees thank to the pain he is feeling.

"We're just visiting," Rachel asked as she nods to Laura.

"Golpe a la cara!" Laura punched Sinestro in the face knocking him out.

Groot lets him go and takes the ring off of him. He then puts the ring in the container with the other ring.

"Good work you two. Now, let's dump these rings in a place they won't be able to…" Rachel is interrupted as they hear some sirens coming nearby. "Dump them somewhere Groot and let's go!"

Rachel and Laura took off running as Groot looked around where to drop the rings off. He looks over at the sewer drainage and threw the rings in there before he took off to follow his teammates.

Meanwhile, Hal Jordan continued following the ring and sees he is getting close. Whoever he is chasing was fast. Faster than he expected, but he managed to keep up. Not wanting to lose track of who these people are.

He arrives near an alleyway where his ring is letting him know the ring is nearby. He floats over and finds the ring on the ground with no one around. He picks it up knowing he walked into a trap. The moment he picked up it Jason appeared wearing his helmet as he aims his blaster at him.

"I suggest you put that down, son. Before I end up hurting you," Hal warned as he turns around towards Jason who didn't say a word and kept his weapon at him. "The silent type huh? Well, since you're new here let me explain to you how things work around here. I am Hal Jordan and I work for the Regime. If you don't surrender then I will end up hu…"

Suddenly a large trash container landed on Hal Jordan catching him off guard. After a few seconds later he slowly pushed the container off of him. However, Jason shot him with a stun blast that knocked him out and dropped the container back on him. Kara flew down and removes the container.

She sees Hal is knocked out and quickly took the ring off. "That was easier than I thought," said Kara who tried using her heat vision to destroy the ring and did the same to the other. "What now?"

"Let's meet up with the others at the rendezvous point," said Jason as he looks up at the location they are at. "The Ferris Aircraft facility huh? Is that close to where we said we would meet the others?"

Kara recalls Aya telling them they should all meet up at a city that Kilowog suggested. "Gotham, it should be close by if I fly us there, but we should…"

"What is it?" Jason asked noticing Kara stopped talking and seems to be picking up something. "What do you hear?"

"Someone being tortured," Kara replied as she points to the facility behind them. "In here. Two people hurting someone older."

Jason looks down at the knocked out Hal Jordan and took off his jacket before handing it to Kara. "Don't want anyone to see the S symbol and think you are working for the bad guys."

Kara couldn't help but nod in agreement to that as the two entered the facility and noticed how empty it is. As the two continued walking down the empty hallways they could hear screaming coming from nearby, followed by voices.

"Pretty tough, aren't you?" said one voice that sounded male.

"I'm not afraid of you…children…" said another male voice, but sounded older.

"Yes, you are. I can feel it," said another voice, but sounded female and also demonic in some ways.

The two entered the room quietly as they see a red skin cloaked woman torturing an older man that was strapped on a table. Her hands glowing brightly with a purple aura, suggesting she is using magic. Next to her is a cyborg that appeared to have some human parts to him. They recall Kilowog telling them about how there are super powered people who are working for the Regime.

These two must be part of the group. They also appear to be torturing this man into joining them.

"This is your final chance to accept the High Councilor's amnesty, Deathstroke…

"Get 're-educated' in your boot camp…become a puppet…like you?" the older man replied refusing to join them.

The woman began shocking the man's chest causing him a lot of pain, as the cyborg spoke next. "The Boss is bein' generous. I wouldn't be. Most of the Titans died in Metropolis five years ago."

The man scoffed with the accusation. "I had nothing to do with that…"

"Doesn't matter. You're still on the wrong side of the law," the cyborg replied.

"Tell this…to your boss…" the older man spits at the cyborg as the woman tortures him some more.

However, Kara seeing enough of this flies over and tackles the woman through the wall. "What the hell?" the cyborg replied before Jason uses his rockets to fly at him and kicks him towards one of the jet planes.

"If this is how the law works around here then I'm glad to live somewhere where the law isn't as strict as it is here," said Jason as he wore his helmet to hide his identity.

Cyborg got out of the crash jet just as Kara is shot out of the hole and landed next to Jason. The woman floated out of the hole and seemed ticked off.

"You all right?" Jason asked to Kara who nods in response.

"She uses magic. Might need to switch it up," she replied glad that the jacket didn't get burned.

"I don't know who you two are, but you are under arrest," said the cyborg as he turns to the woman. "Raven, take them out."

"Gladly," Raven replied as she fires a dark energy blast at them.

Jason tackles Kara out of the way and begins shooting at Raven with his gun. Raven blocks it as Cyborg fires his sonic cannon at him. Kara grabs some air tanks and tosses them at Cyborg just as he fired his attack. The blast knocks them both back and even knocks the table with the old man over.

Jason used this moment of distraction to a plasma sphere over the two villains. He fires his blaster causing an explosion that would vaporize them. However, Raven uses a shield to protect them from the blast. Jason though flies at her and tackles her through the hole to fight her away from the others.

Kara approaches the cyborg as he fires his sonic blast at her. Kara uses her super speed to dodge the attacks and cuts his arm in half causing him to shout out in pain.

"Let's use our inside voices," she punches him towards more of the jet planes and without him seeing it uses her heat vision to blasts at them causing them to explode. She shields the old man from the blast and helps free him.

"I never thought I would see another Kryptonian around here, especially with what we have right now," said the old man as he is freed by Kara.

"And I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else about me," Kara replied. "Who are you and why were they torturing you?"

"For information," the old man replied as he got up. "Still, if you don't want them to find you then I suggest you get your boyfriend and run before they find you both."

Kara hears an explosion through the hole where Jason went through and goes in to find him. Leaving the old man to walk over to a nearby table and lifts it to find his equipment inside.

Meanwhile, Jason dodges more of the blasts from Raven who tries to grab him using dark tendrils. Jason however kept his distance and continued dodging her attacks. However, she managed to damage his rocket boots and grabs him using a dark aura in the form of claws. She slams him into the wall and begins squeezing him.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping your soul apart," said Raven as she continues to hurt Jason.

"Not…likely…" said Jason as he drops small a flash bomb container as it exploded.

This blinded Raven as she lets Jason go. He flies up at her and kicks her in the face. He follows it up by using his rocket boots to help tackle her. Sending them both into the ground creating a small crater.

Jason gets up and sighed as he looks over to see she appears to be out. He begins walking away when he is blasted from behind by Raven. She slowly got up and looks angry as she approaches Jason. Her hands glowing brightly with static forming around it.

"I was going to torture you to death, but now I'll just kill you," said Raven a she began charging up her attack.

"Two problems with what. First problem, my girlfriend won't let you kill me…" said Jason as Kara flies in and punches Raven into a nearby support beam causing it to bend.

It didn't knock her out as she slowly tried to recover just as the beam broke causing the roof to fall on her. She uses her magic to stop it as she tries lifting it up. However, she began hearing something behind her back, but couldn't see what it was. She looks over to Jason whistling at her.

"Second problem, that stun grenade I placed on your back," said Jason as the grenade shocked Raven causing her to lose focus and the roof fell on top of her.

Kara grabs Jason and flies them out of the building. They make it to a nearby roof where they see half of the building coming down.

"Damn. Is she alive?" Jason asked.

Kara used her x-ray vision and found both their opponents inside the building. "Yeah, they're alive, but I bet they'll be sore in the morning when they get out of there."

Jason figured as much as he begins patting his clothes to get the dust out. "Nice work. You all right?"

Kara nods in response. "Let's just get to the others and go home before we run into more trouble.

She picks Jason up and flies away to Gotham. Unaware they are seen by the old man who is now wearing a black and orange uniform.

"Interesting," he said before disappearing into the shadows.

 **That's the end. Hope you all like this and how it was a little longer than the last one. Sorry for not making them very long guys. Didn't want to spend too much time on one chapter. Making it longer than the last since it takes up a lot of time.**

 **Still, I think they all turned out well and hope you all continue to enjoy them. How will things go next time? Will the team end up meeting Batman? Will they end up being confronted by more Regime members? And what will happen when Kara meets her cousin?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten has arrived guys and glad this is going well. Glad people are enjoying the story and are liking how many like this. I appreciate the support guys and for the reviews. I hope you all will like this chapter and decided I will upload the next chapters randomly when I think is a good time to upload them.**

 **So, how are things going to go now? Will they fight with more members of the Regime? Will they end up fighting Superman soon too? Will they be able to stop them? Or will things end badly for them?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out. Also, yes this will be different from the game. It won't be all the same with the heroes involved, but how it will all go down will be the same. You will know what I mean when the story continues to progress.**

 **Now then, I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Chapter X**

 _Gotham (Unknown year)_

Kara and Jason soon arrived at the city where they looked from the rooftop. They stayed out of sight not wanting to be spotted by any of the officers of the Regime. Kara could hear a lot of people talking about what they are feeling and about Superman. Calling him a monster, how they are afraid, and how they want hope again.

It made her feel horrible for how her cousin has caused so much harm. All in the name of justice. If you can even call anything he does justice. She understood why he did what he did, but this wasn't right.

No peace can be achieved through the deaths of so many innocent people and becoming a corrupted dictator. She knows this, especially how many tyrants her and her team has fought. How many have justified their crimes and say they did it for peace. Oh what a cruel lie.

"You all right?" Jason asked noticing how quiet she has been since they arrived.

Kara wipes out a small tear from her eyes and nods. "I can't seem to find them. Do you think they're all right?"

Jason knew she was bothered by all of this, but knew she would talk to him about it later when she is ready. "They'll be okay. For now though we need to find a safe place to meet up and then send the signal to Arthur where to pick us up."

"Hopefully not a place where we will be spotted," said Kara as they see a helicopter flying nearby. "Let's go."

The two made it off the roof and made their way down an alleyway. All while hearing sirens driving by them.

"Hard to imagine us running from the law," said Jason who didn't expect them to be hunted down by any law enforcement. "I mean, not as much as my father before he became a hero."

Kara nods in response. "It really makes you wonder. I wonder if there are any heroes left who haven't join Superman."

"How about some who are still alive?" Jason asked as they stop when they see someone standing in their way.

A dark armored figure with a bat symbol on his chest. Jason got out his blaster and aims it at the figure.

"Um hi there. You a friend or are you a foe?"

 _Unknown location_

Arthur sat in the cockpit playing with a rubix cube, while the song *Blue Swede - Hooked on a Feeling* being played all around the ship. Aya meanwhile is busy working on jamming any chances for the Regime to detect them. A task that was challenging for her since it meant they had to make sure they couldn't use their communicators. Without it being detected by the Regime.

Meanwhile, Kilowog is also in the cockpit pacing around while waiting for Aya to finish. He sees Arthur playing with the cube and seems to be humming along to the song. Something that was starting to bother him. His friends are being chased around by the Regime and he is sitting around playing with a stupid toy while listening to this stupid song.

"How can you be so calm and relaxed while your friends are in danger? And what is up with this dumb song?" he asked while trying to cover his ears.

Arthur looks up at Kilowog and sighed. "First of all this song is actually pretty good, especially when you are trying to keep your mind busy. At first I never understood why Jason would listen to these old songs, until he told us how his father loved playing these enjoyed listening to them with his dad and how much of an influence he was to him. He left him these songs to listen to and it was his last gift before his death.

Kilowog removes his hands from his ears when he heard what Arthur said and felt bad for Jason's father. He then tried to listen to the song and how it wasn't as bad as it was once he gave it a chance.

"So um, what's the second thing?" Kilowog asked.

Arthur finished playing with the cube and tossed it to Kilowog. "Secondly, I'm playing with this game to help me be calm. I'm worried about them and I want to be out there to help. But, I know they trust me and they know I will go to save them. Once of course Aya is done with the ship."

Speak of the devil Aya walked into the room. "The ship is now secured and we won't be tracked down provided we don't try hacking into anything that they can hack into. However, I would like to work on creating a special frequency to help us speak with the team without them detecting it."

"What do you need?" Arthur asked wondering how he can help.

Aya thought about it and came up with an idea. "I'm not sure. A shame we do not have telepathy like Rachel. That would make things much easier for us."

Arthur couldn't help but nod in agreement. That was until he heard something. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kilowog asked not hearing a thing.

Arthur heard it again, except this time it sounded like a voice. "Sounds like a voice…talking to me?"

"A voice? Kid I think you might be losing it there," said Kilowog who thinks the kid might be hearing things.

Aya though knew Arthur better and knew his mind was not being lost as Kilowog suggested. "What is it telling you? Perhaps it might be Rachel?"

Arthur scoffed when she said that. "Not unless she let the bird out of her cage," he said as he paid attention and heard the voice telling him a place to go to. "It says it wants me to go to…Atlantis? Okay, now I think I am losing it."

Kilowog however wasn't sure about that. "You sure it said Atlantis?"

Aya turns to Kilowog who seems to have an idea what the voice is saying. "Is it a city or the actual underwater city?"

"The real deal," Kilowog replied as he turns to Arthur. "Although, I wouldn't advise going there. The guy in charge was cool with the surface world, until Superman went nuts. I heard before I was put under their control the guy is considering joining Superman."

"Well, if this voice wants me to go down there then I say we check it out. Who knows? It could be someone friendly who needs help," said Arthur who wanted to check this place out.

"I agree. If it is a friend then we must help," said Aya who wanted to go check the place out too.

Kilowog sighed as he knew he was outnumbered. "Okay. I'll follow you rookies. Not that I have much of a choice."

"That's the spirit. Aya, take us under and let's go to Atlantis!" said Arthur as the ship began to dive underwater.

 _Fortress of Solitude (Unknown year)_

Superman stood in front of his computer speaking with Cyborg to get an update on what happened. Earlier he finished working on a device that would allow him control over the monster Doomsday. He knew he couldn't kill the monster since he found it would come back to life. So, he decided to find a way to control it and use it to do what he wants.

He hasn't tested it yet, but is confident it will work. Once it does he will use the monster to do what he wants. However, this was overshadowed with what Cyborg has to report. And it appeared whoever came to see his parents is causing trouble already.

Cyborg explained how they found Sinestro and Hal unconscious without their power rings. Hal's was destroyed, while Sinestro's was missing. He went on to give details of the people he fought. Even a recording of them.

One of a young man wearing a strange helmet made it difficult for him to identify, but the girl was easier. She had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Also appears she is young, but very strong. Strong enough to break through Cyborg's arm and take out Raven with one punch.

Once Hal and Sinestro wakes up he hopes to get more information soon. Superman's anger soon grew when he heard this. It was bad enough he is still dealing with finding Batman and end his Insurgence, but now he has to deal with these outsiders. It was also now possible they will soon meet up with Batman. If they do they will join him and fight against him.

"Find them. And any others that might be out there. I want to know everything," he ordered before turning off the computer.

"Trouble?" Wonder Woman asked as she walks over to Superman.

Superman nods in response. "Nothing we can't handle, but we need to find who these people are soon before the trouble becomes a headache. Has Captain Marvel and Flash gone to Atlantis?"

Wonder Woman nods in response. "They just took off and will be there soon. You sure you don't want me to look for these intruders?"

Superman shook his head in response. "I've send Hawgirl and Nightwing to find them. Bring them in and then we'll get our answers."

 _Ocean_

The ship continued heading towards the city of Atlantis as Arthur went to get his gear ready to get inside the city without being detected. Meanwhile, Aya is in the cockpit with Kilowog as she flies them to the city. They wouldn't be long from arriving, but Kilowog suggested they don't get too close. Just in case the Atlanteans detect them.

Aya agreed with that suggestion and used the ship's cloaking device to keep them hidden. While also deciding to keep the ship from a safe distance. For Arthur he would need to use an underwater scooter to help him get to the facility. Once he finds the person that is calling him they will need to get out soon.

As they head to the city Kilowog decided to ask Aya something that has been bugging him. "So, um I was wanted to ask you this question. Are you a Green Lantern?"

Aya turns to Kilowog and wasn't sure how to reply to it. "I am unsure if I am one or not. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you have our symbol on your chest," Kilowog pointed to the Green Lantern symbol on Aya's chest. "You also use the same green energy that we use. Except you don't use a power ring and your body seems to be made out of the green energy."

Aya turns her attention back to the viewport of the ship with a confused expression on her face. "When I came to Jason's universe I was damaged and couldn't remember anything. I had in my possession a large lantern that carried the energy I use to help power our ship and fight if I need to."

Aya mentioned to Kilowog about this earlier and even showed him the lantern. This was actually a large power battery that was similar to the one used back home. It was smaller, but he could feel the power from it. How it was indeed a Green Lantern battery and it seems to have unlimited energy.

"When we came back here my memories slowly began slowly coming back. Bits of pieces here and there at least with whoever made me still a blur in my mind," Aya explained as she recalls seeing her creator or at least who she believes is her creator.

Kilowog listened carefully and was amazed at how this robot he just met could use the same power as a Green Lantern. While also actually has 'feelings'. She can feel real emotions, which was hard for him to imagine any robot to have. Not unless they were once living beings like Cyborg.

"Aya, are we there?" they hear Arthur speaking to her through the intercom breaking the silence.

The ship soon arrives near the city, which was much bigger than expected. "Yes we have and it appears quite beautiful."

"Yeah it is," said Kilowog who knows where the city is at, but never has seen it before. "You ready kid?"

"Ready," said Arthur as Aya opens the wet room allowing water to fill it up as Arthur swims through the doorway as he heads towards the city.

 _Gotham_

Laura, Rachel, and Groot soon arrived to the city while trying their best to remain hidden. Thankfully Rachel used her powers to knock out any soldiers of the Regime. Even 'borrowed' one of their vehicles to drive them to the city. Luckily Laura did the driving as the got them to the city before abandoning the vehicle.

They got out and find they are near what appeared to be an abandoned alleyway. Near what also appeared to be a strip club. With the name 'Joker' on it and the face of a clown in the glass. They recall Kilowog telling them about this Joker and what he did.

"Hard to imagine this payaso caused Superman to turn evil," said Laura as she stares at the clown.

"Not really hard to imagine," said Rachel as she placed her hand on Laura's shoulder. "If he tricked you to kill someone you love and destroy your home I'm sure any of us would have done the same thing. At least lose it."

Laura couldn't help but agree with what Rachel said. She knew the feeling of rage when she loses someone close and how she wanted to kill. She even saw it with Logan who was so full of pain, rage, but also seems to regret how things turned out for him. In the end though he fought to try making up for those sins to be good and save lives.

Had it not been for him she doesn't know where she would have been. "If I ever did something like this, would you stop me?"

Rachel smiled at Laura and gives her a hug. "I was about to ask you to do the same thing for me."

Laura smiled at Rachel before slashing at the Joker's face with her claws. "God that is an ugly grin."

Groot smiled at the two girls when he is shot from behind. The girls turn around and see an older woman with white face paint on her face, a black mask over her eyes, pigtails, appears to be wearing a strange getup and has a shotgun which she is aiming at them.

"Don't know who you kiddies are, but a little birdie told me some brats are causing trouble for the Regime. If you are them I suggest you come with me," said the woman as she cocks her weapon.

"Lady, I don't know who you are, but I would advice not shooting at either of us, especially our friend you just shot," said Rachel as Groot recovered from the shot and appeared upset.

"Not the first time I fought against a big plant thing and I ain't afraid to fight another one," said the woman as she aims her gun at Groot.

However, Rachel used her powers to grab the gun out of the woman's hand. Laura leaps over Groot and tackles the woman down with her claws extended near her neck, while the woman pulled out a gun aiming it at her head.

The woman noticed the claws and seemed surprised. "You kids definitely aren't from around here. I guess Bats was right after all."

Rachel approached the woman with Groot standing behind her. "I suggest you put that away. Shooting someone who can heal from injuries like a gunshot wound won't do you any good."

The woman turns to Laura who had a look of anger on her face. The woman soon began to smile and then began laughing as she pulled the trigger but instead water squirted out hitting Laura in the face.

"Relax kids. I know better than to try fighting ya," said the woman as she tosses the toy gun away. "I just wanted to see how tough you three are before I take you all to see Batman."

Rachel and Laura turn to each other when this woman mentioned that name. They recall Kilowog telling them how Batman was the only one from the Justice League who fought against Superman. How he was alive last time he heard, but hasn't heard much about any of his activities as of late. Hearing this woman say she is working for Batman means she is on their side.

Laura got off of her and Rachel helps her up. "Who are you?"

"Harleen Quinzel," the woman replied revealing her name. "What do I call you kids?"

Rachel ignored the kid comment and introduced themselves. "The name is Rachel. This is Laura and this is Groot. You also mentioned Batman knows about us? Where is he?"

"Probably rounding up your buddies so we can all meet. While we wait do you guys want to join me for a little rally I'm putting together?" Harleen asked.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked.

"Yeah, your buddy told me your name tree guy," said Harleen as she turns to the girls. "The talking tree here is a little slow?"

Laura shook her head in response. El árbol que habla is our friend and he doesn't talk like us. His people only know how to say 'I am' or 'I'm' Groot."

Rachel nods in response to what her friend said. "Once we got to know him better we understood more on what he is saying."

"Ooooh," Harleen understood as she turns to Groot and figured what he asked. "Yes, a big rally I am hosting with my little followers. I formed them to help fight the Regime and be sort of Batman's army. What do you say? You interested?"

Rachel turns to her two teammates who just shrugged their shoulders figuring they don't have much of a choice. If this woman is working for Batman they might as well join her. If she is right about finding their friends then they can all meet at the same place. And discuss what to do next.

"All right. Let's go then," said Rachel as they begin following Harleen to her place.

 _Atlantis_

Arthur arrives to the city of Atlantis using an underwater scooter. Thankfully the cloaking suit that Aya made for the team got him passed any of the security of the city. He managed to get in after knocking out a guard and uses his suit to disguise himself as the guard. Once he was in he began looking for the one who contacted him through telepathy.

Luckily he has a device that will allow him to track down someone who has a strong mental powers. Something that Rachel helped design in case she was ever captured or if they encountered another psychic like her. It isn't long before his device begins taking him to what appeared to be a large library. This left him in awe as he began looking around.

It was no secret he was a book nerd and enjoyed reading more than fighting. Something his mom was glad to know since she wanted her son to be less like his father. He walked around the place and was tempted to read some of the books. However, he snapped out of his thoughts and remembered why he is here.

But before he could do anything he is spotted by someone. "Hello, can I help you?" he turns around and sees an elderly man who approached him.

"Oh um yes I thought I heard some noises in here and I came to check it out," Arthur lied trying to remain undercover.

The old man continued staring at the young man causing Arthur to be worried. "You are new recruit aren't you?"

Arthur want sure if he should go with that to see if it will work, but at this point he didn't have a choice. "Um, y-yes sir. I am new and just a little nervous sir."

The old man chuckles softly as he pats the boy on the shoulder. "I understand your nervousness, especially with the king planning to sign the treaty."

"The treaty?" Arthur then cleared his throat trying to sound he forgot about it. "Oh um yes the treaty. Yes, I am nervous about that, especially who it is with."

"And you should be," said the old man as he shows the boy around. "Ever since Superman formed the One Earth government Regime it has become difficult for our king to rule without conflict occurring. Our king once held respect for Superman, but that all changed with what happened five years ago."

Arthur recalled the story he was told and went along with this. "Yes, I remember what happened. The Joker tricked Superman into killing his wife and son, which resulted in the destruction of his city."

"Indeed," the old man replied as he continued. "Afterwards he showed no restrain. Judge, jury, and executioner, he and other like-minded metahuman reined in the criminal element."

'Which made him quite popular," said Arthur as he looks up at the fountain that was in the room. "I take it this is why the king is considering this treaty?"

The old man nods in response, while sighing softly. "Many Atlanteans look up to him and his guidance. However, many don't approve of this treaty."

Arthur decided to try something and hopes he won't get caught. "If I may, I haven't been told much about the treaty from the other guards. Just that it makes them upset about it and don't like it."

The old man turns to the young man and again pats him on the shoulder. "Not surprise to hear this. The treaty will bring peace between the surface world and Atlantis. However, the kingdom will be under the control of Superman. Even call upon the army of Atlantis to go to war upon his command."

Arthur was shocked and upset to hear this. It's one thing to force peace on a kingdom, but to be forced to do what this psychopath wants upon his command? Maybe it's the Asgardian in him, but even he found this treaty to be disgusting. However, he soon tried to calm himself down when a guard came in to speak with the old man.

"Sir, the king wishes to speak to you," the guard said to the old man before turning to Arthur. "And you, go keep our guests company."

"Y-yes sir," Arthur replied before he bid goodbye to the old man forgetting that he came to find the psychic that he was looking for.

By the time he realized what he is supposed to do he walks into the room where he sees two of who he can guess are Regime members. Oh this was not good at all as he presses a button that he hopes will get to Aya to come assist him. He walks over to the throne room and stood in attention. Until he noticed the one in the red suit with a lightning bolt on his chest as a symbol approached him.

"Relax son, this won't take too long," said the red suite man.

Arthur however didn't say anything and just stood silent. His friend though approached him and stared at him. "You look a little young to be a guard aren't you?"

"Says the guy who is really a kid?" said the red suited man.

"That's different Flash," said the hooded man.

"Whatever," said Flash as walks up to the kid hoping he isn't offended since they needed this to go well. "Don't listen to Shazam. He still has a lot to learn."

Arthur's eye wanders down to what he believes is the treaty. "Is that it?"

Flash looks down at the treaty and shows it to the kid. "Yep. Listen, I know many of you here are not happy with this treaty, but trust us. This is going to help both sides in the end."

Arthur tried to remain calm since he didn't want this to end badly. However, that changed when they noticed three guards running into the room.

"What's going on?" Shazam asked.

"There's an intruder in the palace. We're checking every room," said one of the guards.

Before Flash could react Arthur grabs the treaty and punches him in the face. Knocking him into the guards and knocking them out. Shazam goes to shock him with an electric blast, but Arthur jumps out of the way. He rushes at him and hits him with the bottom end of his sword knocking him to the ground.

Arthur goes to end it, when he gets hit by Flash. He was moving fast and kept hitting him as he dodges his swing. Arthur though has encountered people like Flash before and was prepared. He swings his sword below to force him to jump.

Once he did Arthur kicks him in the gut and knocks him to the ground. Flash recovered from the attack and began catching his breath.

"You must be the visitors that came to Earth. I don't know who you are kid, but you made a big mistake attacking us," said Flash as he rushes at him again.

Arthur this time was ready again and throws his sword at him. Flash easily dodged it and tries to grab the handle of it. However, the sword sends him flying towards the wall where it jabs into. He recovered and tried to pull the sword, but it wasn't budging.

Arthur moves his hand up and commands the sword to send electricity to Flash causing him to scream in pain. He flies towards them and kicks Flash in the face sending him into the water. Arthur fires more electricity shocking him. He made sure to keep it low so it wouldn't kill him, but knock him out.

"Funny, it looks you both made the mistake of being on the wrong side," said Arthur as he takes his sword out of the wall, just in time to dodge an attack from Shazam. "Let's not take this any further than it should. Let's just talk."

"Time for talking is over, especially when you attacked us and the Regime," said Shazam as he fires another attack, which Arthur dodged. "Now you will surrender or I will hurt you."

Shazam fires another electric attack, which Arthur's sword easily absorbed. "It's not me who is going to end up getting hurt," he thrusts his sword forward as a bolt of lightning is fired from it and hits Shazam in the chest sending him towards the wall.

Arthur approached him and sighed as he puts his sword away before pulling out the treaty to rip it apart. "Well, that's taken care of."

However, Shazam woke up and grabs him as he sends electricity through his body causing Arthur to scream in pain. He continued to do this trying not to kill the kid, but knock him out like he did to his friend. Suddenly though Arthur's screams stopped and he smiled. He grabs Shazam's face and returns the electricity through his body causing him pain before knocking him out.

Arthur began panting a little. "I guess all that training from Dr. Strange paid off," he said recalling his training from the good doctor and how to be immune to electricity and even use t against his foe. "Now if only dad had bothered teaching me that."

Before he could celebrate though he sees the king of Atlantis arriving with his men. The king looks around to find Flash and Shazam unconscious. Along with the treaty ripped in half. He motions for his men to surround the boy.

"I don't know who you are, but you made a big mistake coming here and interfering in affairs that are not your own," said the king as he stood before his men with his trident at hand.

"Your right. This isn't my problem, but as someone that comes from royalty I don't like it when one kingdom is forced into the bidding of a mad man's tyranny," said Arthur who showed his disgust for what the king was willing to do. "Even if they believe it's in the name of peace."

"Mind your tongue, boy. Don't assume you know what is going on here," said the king who clearly was as upset as Arthur.

"I actually am getting the idea," said Arthur as he lectures the king. "You would throw away your kingdom like a pair of worn boots? To someone who is clearly insane."

"The treaty requires Superman to maintain Earth's ocean. And recognize our anatomy," the king explained.

"You mean you end up being his personal bitch and make your army his hounds to attack when ordered," said Arthur causing the guards to aim their weapons at him.

"I will not let you disrespect me any further. Take him!" the king ordered as his men go to attack him, when they are blasted away by a green energy blast.

Arthur looks up and sees Aya flying into the room. "Sorry if I took too long, but I had to be sure Kilowog could fly the ship if we need a quick getaway."

"Just glad you got my call," said Arthur as he turns to the king. "I never got along with my father who rules a kingdom, but even he is a better king than you."

"Enough of this. I will end this with your death," said the king as he jumps up and brings his trident down on him.

Arthur swings his sword as both weapons collided. The force of both weapons sends everyone in the room flying. Arthur and Aya hit the glass chamber causing it to crack, while the king and his men hit the walls cracking them as well. Arthur helps Aya up as the king gets back to his feet.

Shazam and Flash began recovering as well as they join Aquaman along with more men. Aya and Arthur prepared to fight when all of a sudden a large green skinned monster appeared from the ground. The monsters lets out a loud roar and swings its tail at the enemy knocking them against the wall causing it to fall on top of them. The monster grabs Aya and Arthur as it helps phase them through the glass before more guards could arrive.

The monster takes them back to their ship as the monster turns into the old man that Arthur met. Arthur got up with Aya behind him and Kilowog getting into the room when he saw them coming back.

"I apologize for that. I didn't have time to explain myself before I pulled you both out of there," said the old man as he hopes to calm them down. "Relax, if I was your enemy I would have assisted the Regime and not you three."

Arthur knew that was true and puts his sword away. "I thought you were the old man I met in the library. But are you the telepath that contacted me?"

"Yes I am and I believe the title I went by was royal archivist," said the old man. "Still, it is nice to meet you Arthur Foster."

"Wait, how did you…" Arthur then realized the old man read his thoughts. "Right, forgot you read my mind. So, I take it you know we aren't from around here?"

The old man nods in response. "That is why I contacted you. I was hoping to meet you so I can help get you to Batman so you may join your friends."

"Batman? Wait, he's alive?" Kilowog asked who seemed happy. "That's great. Where is he?"

"Gotham. I can take you to him so you can meet with him," said the old man as he took out a tablet and hands it to Aya. "We should hurry though before Superman sends more of his friends to find you all."

Aya nods in response before going to the ship to start it up and punch in the coordinates. Arthur though stood watching the old man looking confused.

"You a shapeshifter right? If so and you knew who I was then why didn't you tell me when we first met?" he asked having so many questions about the old man.

"I apologize, but I wanted to see what you would do if you knew what Aquaman was going to do," the old man explained at best he can. "I'm also not just a shapeshifter, but also not human as well."

Kilowog soon realized who the old man is. "I know who you are. You're Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz right? But I thought you were dead? Superman killed you years ago."

"That is true. J'onn J'onzz died years ago when he tried fighting Superman, but…" the old man soon transformed again. This time taking the form of a green skinned woman, with long red hair, amber eyes, freckles underneath them, she is wearing a black suit with a red-colored X symbol on her chest, and a long blue cape. "I am a Martian. My name is M'gann M'orzz or Megan for short. I am J'onn J'onzz niece and it's nice to meet you all."

 **Surprise motherfuckers! Yep, I have brought Miss Martian into the story. I am getting different information that J'onn is alive and isn't alive. So, I thought why not bring in Miss Martian into the story?**

 **I heard a lot of people want her in the series, so might as well bring her in. Still, I hope everyone liked how this went. Also I hope you enjoyed the fight. I decided to make the chapters longer by adding them with some of the other completed chapters.**

 **However, it will be specific chapters. So, keep that in mind. Anyways, thanks again guys for the reviews and to my friend for his help on the story. I appreciate it guys and for the support.**

 **If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.** **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. Seriously, those are not cool guys. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven has arrived folks and hope you all like the last chapter. Bringing in Miss Martian and having her be part of the story. Now then, I was tempted to bring in J'onn. However, I wanted to also bring in Miss Martian too and yes I know about the White Martians in the Injustice comics.**

 **Will things be differently though? Will we also see Arthur get involved more in the fights? Will we see the others in combat too? And how will this be different from the game?**

 **Again, keep on reading to find out guys. Also, thanks again for the reviews and the support. Also thanks to my friend theXman99 for his help. I appreciate it dude and glad we talked about the story.**

 **Now then, I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Chapter XI**

 _Gotham (Unknown year)_

Rachel, Laura, and Groot followed Harleen to a rally where they see a lot of people all wearing grey hoodies. All wearing white masks with happy smiles on them. Harleen explained to the trio that they are what is called the 'Joker clan.' They are a group that works with the Batman to help fight against the Regime.

The hideout they live in turns out used to be an asylum where the criminals were locked up at until Superman came in. Harleen explained to the trio how she is planning to rally the clan up. To be ready to fight Superman and his Regime. By using these special pills that was made by the Regime to boost up his army's strength.

Enhanced their strength and durability so they can fight against enemies of the Regime. Even make them invulnerable to being shot. She even gives the trio some so they can be ready for a fight when it happens. In the instant they swallowed the pills all three of the team felt their strength increase.

"I am Groot," said Groot who was much stronger than he was before.

"You got that right, Tree Beard," said Harleen who guessed what Groot said. "Anyways, you kids should stay here till I finish my little rally, okay?"

"Wait, Harleen. Mind if we ask you a few questions?" Rachel asked wanting to know a little more about what is going on.

"All right, but make it quick," said Harleen as she motions for one of the men to take the case with the pills and put them on stage to pass around. "So, what do you want to know, little Red?"

Rachel turns to Laura who nods in response to her. "We heard the Joker wasn't alone when he helped cause Superman to kill his wife and unborn child. We were wondering…did you have a hand in it?"

Harleen's expression changed to one of that appeared to have some regrets. "I admit my mind wasn't exactly in the right mind back then. Hell, even now I don't know if it's still the same or not. However, back then I was willing to do anything for him. Even things that looking back at it are things I regret."

Rachel could tell Harleen was telling the truth and doesn't seem to be lying to them. She even used her powers to read her mind and even see some of those things she has done. So many terrible things that makes her wonder why Batman would even have her around. However, she could see the things the Joker did to her and even the abuse she underwent.

Before his death came, how she was saved by someone named Green Arrow, and how she has changed. Despite still being a little nutty.

"I guess I owe it to some friends I had who aren't here anymore thanks to Superman," said Harleen as she grabs her gun and puts it in her holster.

"But you were the reason he ended up doing those things right?" Laura asked who didn't know what Rachel saw.

"I know that, but the way I see it he had a choice to stop himself from going any further. Something he didn't do, even at the cost of his friends," said Harleen as her grip on her weapon tightened. "Especially his friends who tried to stop him…but anyways, that's why I joined Batman. To fight for them and stop Superman from hurting anymore people."

"I'm Groot," Groot asked, which Laura understood and translated for Harleen.

"He asked how you plan to do that. I doubt these pills will be enough to stop Superman or his Regime," said Laura who added that last sentence herself.

"Batman said he has a plan and he will tell us about it later. Right now though," she grabs her bat and swings it. "I am off to talk to the others and let them know of the plan."

Harleen took off to get on stage, while Rachel turns to the others. "I know you two don't trust her, but I actually believe her."

Laura turns to Rachel and figured what she did. "What did you see?"

Rachel turns to where Harleen went and sighed. "The things she has done, but also the good she has done too. The suffering, the pain, the abuse, and a glimmer of hope that she wants to be better than she was before."

"You really believe that?" Laura asked who wasn't convinced.

Rachel smiled at her friend. "You didn't seem to say the same thing with Logan, right?"

Laura turns to Rachel and didn't like how she is bringing up Logan to compare him with Harleen. She knows of the things he did, but also knows he did a lot of good. How he even cared for those he loves. With her it took a while, but he did show how much he cared for her.

"But he didn't help kill a wife, unborn child, and millions of lives," Laura replied who felt there was a big difference.

"That is true, but Harleen I can tell wants to change," said Rachel who wanted to believe in the good that is in the crazy woman. "I say we give her a chance and see what we can do to help her…before we meet up with the others."

"I am Groot," said Groot who agreed with Rachel.

Laura sighed in annoyance. "Fine, but I won't like it."

Rachel giggles softly before petting her head. "I know you won't. Now come on, let's go see the rally."

The trio go out near the stage where they see Harleen talking to her clan. They stood by in silence and listened to her speak.

"Good work everyone getting this place up and running!" said Harleen getting the crowd to cheer. "This place has never looked better, which is saying something cause this place was once a disgusting dumb."

The crowd cheered and even laughed. Laura looks around and began sniffing the area to find it still looks bad. Even has a horrible smell to it. Groot though didn't seem to mind the place. Then again nothing like this would be enough to bother him.

Rachel however had to agree with Laura about how the place looks. She tapped on a nearby statue and saw a centipede crawl over causing her to jump a little.

"I would hate to see what this place was like back then," Rachel whispered to Laura who is covering her nose.

"No hay manera de que fuera tan malo como lo es ahora," said Laura as they listened on to the speech.

"Now, on to business. As you all know we have done a good job being a thorn on the Regime's side. Disturbing the peace, destruction of Regime properties including their labs, and even robbing from them. But, in the process it hasn't slowed down Superman's power and he still has a lot of support behind him," Harleen explained knowing the work they have done is not enough. "That's when I thought why not think bigger? Why not do more to help stop Superman?"

The crowd look on confused and also curious on what their boss is up to as she walks from behind the podium holding up a pill.

"As you know Superman has been making a pill to give to his thugs to make them a lot stronger and not get by anything. Say for example I end up getting hit with a bus. I should be dead, right? Wrong!"

She throws the pill up and swallows it as it lands in her mouth. "Now, thanks to the pill I can take a hit from a bus without feeling a thing. Hell, I can even lift up that same bus and toss it right back at the one who tossed it at me."

The crowd cheered on for Harleen liking where she is going with this. Rachel though felt like Harleen was acting like one of those salesmen that go door-to-door selling merchandise. However, this type of merchandise actually works and isn't a fake. Although, she wonders if giving her crew this type of power is a good idea.

Harleen motions for her team to get closer as she continues explaining. "Batman says he has a plan to help stop the Regime, but we all know he'll need our help. So, I say we take these pills, we fight Superman, and we help take him down. End his reign and free our world. Take it back from that whiny little boy scout and his little ass-kissing club!"

The crowd cheered louder and applaud Harleen's idea. Well, not everyone. Rachel, Laura, and Groot were not sure about this idea. The idea of having an army of super powerful soldiers is not bad, but a fight like this they doubt would end the fight. Not without a plan to do it without people dying.

As Harleen passes out the pills to the soldiers Laura removed her hands from her nose when she heard something. She soon began trying to sniff out what it was, but the smell in this room made it difficult to point it out. Rachel though didn't need to sniff things out to know something is wrong. She rushes to Harleen and tackles her down as an explosion erupted behind her.

Regime soldiers soon appeared and began attacking the Joker Clan who fought back. Rachel helps Harleen up and sees a soldier aiming his gun at her.

"Look out!" Rachel took the shot from the gun, but found she wasn't hurt. "Whoa, the pill works."

Harleen took out her gun and shot the soldier. "Yeah it does! Now let's kick some butt!"

Rachel nods as she began joining in on the fight. Suddenly a woman with large bird wings and wearing armor flew in to grab Rachel. However, Laura runs up and tackles the woman down. The woman releases Rachel who stops mid-way to the ground.

She began to levitate and turns to the men who opened fire at her. A red armored mask man walks in with two staffs and goes to attack her when Groot got in the way.

He began to grow taller as branches began appearing from his back. "I am GROOT!" he shouted as he attacks the red armored man.

Laura meanwhile is thrown off the woman and lands on the ground. The woman flies down and takes out her mace. "You must be the girl with the metal claws that Sinestro warned me about. Funny, you don't look as dangerous as he said you were."

She flies at her and swings her weapon, but Laura's claws extended from her knuckles and blocks the attack. The woman sees the claws and is surprised by this as she backs away when her attack didn't work.

"Okay, I guess you are a little dangerous. At least for a child," said the woman as she flies at Laura again and swings her weapon once more.

Laura's new speed and agility allowed her to easily dodge the attacks. Even block them with her claws, which also seems to have become much stronger than before. She moves in to attack her, but the bird woman was able to dodge her lethal attacks. She blocks her last attack and headbutts her.

However, when she did this it left a dent on her helmet. Laura drives her knee into her gut and grabs her arm to toss her over. She jumps up and tries stabbing her. However, the woman rolled out of the way, swings her wings at her causing Laura to back away, but this allowed her to hide her mace as she reveals it.

Hitting her right in the face. The attack knocked Laura down as she struggled to get up. She goes to finish her off, but Laura catches the attack and shows she is all right. The woman throws a punch at her, but Laura catches it.

Laura then tries to swing one leg over to hit her side, but the bird woman uses her arm to catch it before she can hit her. She then tries to fly her off the ground, until Laura revealed her surprise. A blade appeared from her boot stabbing the woman in the side. She releases Laura who jumps down and leaps up to the woman's back.

Driving both her claws into her back causing the woman to scream out in pain. Harleen grabs a rocket launcher and fires it hitting the woman in the chest. Laura jumped out of the way in time as the blast knocked the bird woman down. Laura approached her and found her unconscious.

Harleen joins her and sees the claws. "Metal claws from the knuckles and now feet…that is awesome. You are pretty cool, kid."

Laura never heard anyone compliment her like that before. It was nice, but she knew the fighting isn't done. "Let's go take care of the others."

Back with Groot he continues attacking the armored man who tried using his staffs against him. However, they proved to be unaffected against him. He throws explosive projectiles at him, but Groot reveals to be all right. Normally this wouldn't be a problem or him since he can regrow any part of him, but thanks to the pills that doesn't seem to be a problem.

"What the hell are you?" the armored man asked as his men came to his aid and opened fire at Groot.

He turns his attention to the woman who is using her powers of telekinesis on the soldiers. He goes to attack her from behind, when Laura tackles him down. The armored man kicks her off of him and gets into a fighting stance as Harleen shoots at him. The armored man dodged the shots and throws one of his staffs at her gun knocking it out of her hand.

"Harley Quinn, I've been looking forward to finding you and bringing you to Superman," said the armored man.

"Well, if it isn't little Damian. How does it feel to wear the same costume of the man who you killed?" Harleen asked revealing the boy to be Damian Wayne.

"We both know that night was your fault for releasing those criminals and causing that chaos to happen," said Damian as he took out another staff.

"I'm not the one who directly killed him and I'm not the one throwing a tantrum cause daddy doesn't love me," said Harleen as she took out her baseball bat.

"Superman is more of a father to me than Batman," said Damian as he charge at Harleen, but Laura gets in the way blocking his attacks. "Move it or I'll kill you too!"

Laura head-butts him causing him to stagger back and drives her boot to his chest knocking him back. "I don't like whiny little brats, especially those who have daddy issues."

"I said shut up!" Damian charges at her, but Groot grabbed him and began tossing him up and down.

Slamming him against the ground and ceiling before tossing him through a pillar and knocks him out. "I am Groot!"

"Whoa, don't mess with Tree Beard," said Harleen impressed with what just happened.

Laura turns to Groot and smiled. "Gracias," she said as the Regime soldiers are soon beginning to retreat when Batman arrived with Kara and Jason.

The bird woman picks up Damian and the two fly away as their soldiers are left behind to be rounded up by Batman's team. Once they were captured they are tied up and taken somewhere to be locked up. All while Harleen has her gang check on the wounded and help get them some medical care. Jason and Kara join up with their friends happy to see them.

Laura walks up to Jason and gives him a hug. "Glad to see you too, squirt," he said before Laura broke the hug and punches him in the arm. "Now I'm not happy to see you."

Rachel giggled as she gave Kara a hug. "Good to see you guys are okay. And I see you met a friend."

Kara nods before seeing Harleen. "Looks like you did too. Just glad she send that signal to call us."

"Speaking of which you can turn that off now," said Batman as he points to the device that gave out the signal to call them.

Harleen turns it off and puts it away. "Thanks for showin' up so fast, Bats and I see you brought their friends."

Batman nods before turning to the three teammates of Jason. "Thanks for assisting Harleen…" he then noticed some dead bodies nearby. "Without having to kill anyone."

"Sorry, Batman," Jason apologized for his team killing some of the Regime soldiers. "Our policy is a little different than yours. From here on out though we will play by your rules."

"Good to know," said Batman who didn't appreciate Jason's team killing people. "The last members of your team will be here soon. Once they do we can begin our mission."

"Ooh, I love a good mission," said Harleen who liked the idea of getting some action in.

"Negative. You and your Clan lay low. You're a target now," said Batman as he notices the box of the pills spilled out near the stage. "If you plan to give that to your team, make sure to give it to those who won't cause any trouble."

Harleen nods before she takes her leave, but not without saying bye to Laura and the others. Once she left Rachel turns to Batman.

"Um hi. We were wondering. What is this mission you are talking about?"

"Not here," Batman replied. "More of them will be here soon. I'll explain everything when we get back."

Batman begins leading the team out of Arkham, while Rachel turns to Jason. "Do you know what he is talking about?"

"Let's just say he needs us for a mission of upmost importance and we can accept if we choose too," Jason replied as he follows Batman.

Rachel lets out a small sigh. "I guess this means we're staying?"

Kara nods. "Pretty much."

 _Insurgency HQ_

The team returned to the hideout of the Insurgence where Batman welcomed them. They waited until Arthur and Aya arrived with a new friend. It turns out the girl was a Martian that came from Mars. It surprised some of the team that Martians existed on the planet and how some still live on the planet.

Megan explained how long ago her uncle came to Earth to join Batman and Superman to form the Justice League. A team of heroes that help protect and save the world from criminals. However, five years ago the Joker tricked Superman to kill his wife, unborn child, and his city, which resulted in him becoming corrupted.

Many heroes joined Superman believing in his method or taking criminals down or out of fear. Megan's uncle J'onn J'onzz remained loyal to Batman and acted as his spy. She met her uncle when she arrived and he looked out for her and even had her help him gather information for Batman. However, her uncle's cover was blown and was killed by Superman.

She wanted revenge, but Batman stopped her and convinced her to help him continue where her uncle left off. So she can help stop Superman and avenge her uncle the right way. So, she went undercover as the Atlantean Royal Archivist to help keep an eye on Atlantis to make sure Aquaman didn't turn. The former archivist knew who she was, but kept her identity a secret since he feared his people would be forced to serve Superman one day.

"Ever since then she has been helping us gather information about what Aquaman had planned when I heard Superman wanted control of the kingdom," Batman finished explaining to the team.

"In which he almost did," said Arthur who was still upset with what Aquaman was willing to do.

"Until you got involved," said Megan as she stood behind Batman. "I wasn't supposed to get involved, but when I detected your presence nearby I knew I had to do something."

"Even though I told you not to reveal yourself. It was unavoidable that Aquaman would join Superman, but keeping you hidden was more important," said Batman who didn't approve of Megan getting involved.

"I know and I know you told me just to bring them to you, but I guess I was...I wasn't thinking," said Megan as she lowered her head from the scolding.

Arthur however spoke up for her. "Hey, I'm glad she did bring me to the city. I didn't want to sit around doing nothing while this guy sold out his kingdom to be Superman's pet."

Megan looks up at Arthur and smiled at him. Glad he stood up for her.

Jason cleared his throat and spoke up next. "Anyways. Besides bringing us all together you said you wanted to speak to us, right? Well, we're all here. So, what do you want from us?"

"I need your help," said Batman as he began explaining. "For years I've been fighting against Superman and his Regime with close allies to try overthrowing him. However, during the years many of the Insurgency have either been killed, captured, or went into hiding. I'm one of the few left that is willing to continue on with the fight."

"Not the only one," said an older man wearing a business suit and has no hair.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked as the man joins the team.

"My name is Lex Luthor. I run a business company that helps supplies Superman and the Regime," the team stare at Luthor looking confused. "Don't worry. I never believed in what Superman has been doing. I've been his friend since he first came to Metropolis. Back when he was a hero and the people looked up to him."

"Before Lois and the baby," said Kara recalling what happened after that from Kal's parents.

Luthor nods before he sits down. "By the way. You can take the jacket off. We both know who you are."

Kara stares at Luthor surprised and then turns to her friends who had the same look as her. She turns back to Batman and Luthor before she removes the jacket revealing the S symbol.

"Good thing you came to see Superman's parents. Otherwise we would have to deal with another Kryptonian to fight against," said Luthor who didn't seem fazed by seeing the symbol. "Anyways, I've been funding the Insurgency."

"Luthor's involvement is a secret. People critical of Superman disappear. Government officials, activists, reporters, you get the idea," said Batman seeing the team can figure out the rest. "How many of you have heard of parallel universes?"

Aya raised her hand being the first to answer. "A universe theorized as existing alongside another, although undetectable. It is also considered to be similar to the other, but with some differences."

"Very good. Well, for some time we've been monitoring other alternate universes that are similar to this one, but like you said with some differences," Luthor continued explaining for Batman. "For example. The one we've been monitoring has one where Superman never turned evil. His wife is not pregnant, the Joker didn't kill them, and the bomb never went off. In short a universe where none of what happened here happened."

Kara paid close attention to what Luthor said and couldn't believe it. There is another universe where none of this happened. Her cousin isn't evil, he is good, and none of the bad things he has done has happened. It was too good to be true.

"We've been monitoring this universe for a reason. To bring in four individuals from it to help me retrieve a weapon to use to take Superman down," Batman finished explaining as he presses a button on the table to show a hologram of the item he needs. "It's called Kryptonite. A radioactive rock that came from the planet Krypton, which is harmful to all Kryptonian."

"That sounds like the rock that hit Kara's ship," said Laura recalling what the others told her.

Years ago when Kara's ship was found there was a piece of large rock that was embedment on the side of it. It didn't seem much at first, until radiation was detected from it. Kara tried to remove it, but when she approached it she felt weakened. It was later revealed it was harmful to her long exposures could result in her death.

"You have a piece of Kryptonite? Where?" Luthor asked.

"Back home…on my mom's ship," Jason replied. "My mom kept it around after discovering Kara's powers and because one time she was controlled by a bad guy we fought. So, just in case she keeps it around to neutralize her."

"Hold on a second though. You want to use the rock you have to kill Superman?" Arthur asked wondering if that's what Superman is up to.

"I didn't say 'kill'. It'll incapacitate him. Nothing more," Batman replied explaining his intention. "The weapon's in the Batcave. I need the DNA of the four individuals who I need to bring to unlock it."

"However, the machine we are working on is not yet ready," Luthor replied. "It still needs more work, but we don't have much time. We suspect it won't be long before Superman finds you all. So, we are hoping to try something else. Megan?"

Luthor turns to Megan who realized it was her turn to explain her part in the plan they have for her. "Oh right. Well, you see I have the ability to shapeshift into anything and anyone," she proved this as she shapeshifts into Kara.

The team looked impressed. "I am Groot," said Groot who could see the resemblance.

"Not bad," said Jason admiring the look, until he got elbowed by Kara. "Ow! What?"

Megan giggled as she turns back to normal. "Luthor managed to get the DNA and fingerprints of the four heroes. With them I will be able to help Batman get the weapon he needs."

"Sounds like you have everything, but I still don't get why you need us," said Rachel who didn't see the point in their involvement.

"The Batcave is heavily guarded and our numbers are small. That is why I need your assistance to retrieve it," Batman explained once more. "I know this is a lot to ask, especially how you are not from here. I also know I would be putting your lives at risk, but we are running out of options. We need your help to stop Superman and his Regime. If you say no, we will understand, and help you get off this planet without being detected."

Jason turns to his team who were all looking to him wondering what he wants to do. He lets out a small sigh and knew what he had to do. "Give us some time alone to think about this, please."

Batman nods as he motions for Megan and Luthor to leave with him to let the team discuss this alone. As they closed the door behind him Batman ordered Megan to get her ship ready so they can get things going.

Once she left Luthor began speaking to Batman. "You sure you want to do this? I mean, they are young and haven't been through what we have."

"They defeated Sinestro and Hal. They then defeated Hawgirl and Damian. Not to mention they defeated Aquaman, Shazam, and Flash all in one night," said Batman as he turns to Luthor. "I think you're underestimating them. I can tell this team has been through a lot and are capable of so much more. However, I'm not forcing them to do this. It's their choice and if they say no…we will go with our original plan."

"And if Superman finds out about his cousin?" Luthor asked concerned what will happen. "I know you told me when you met her you don't believe she will turn but…"

"I know," Batman replied recalling their earlier conversation. "But I don't believe she will turn. Not because she is still young, but because her team believes in her."

Luthor lets out a small sigh and turns back to the door. "I hope your right…anyways. I have to go. I have a meeting with someone who I hope is finally ready to join."

"Just remind him, no killing," said Batman as he began walking away.

"I will tell him," said Luthor as he walked in the opposite direction.

 _Watchtower_

Superman listened in carefully to the report that Damian left for him before checking on Hawkgirl who is still recovering from her injuries. Even getting information from Flash about what happened in Atlantis. How a boy with a magical sword and a green lantern appeared attacking them. Even destroying the treaty that was for Aquaman to sign.

He managed to make a copy, but needed to deal with this problem first, especially when he was told that J'onn J'onzz was alive. He knew that was not possible, especially how he made sure he was taken care of. However, Flash told him how a green skinned monster appeared from the ground and phased the intruders out of the palace. If that wasn't J'onn himself then it was another Martian, which he doubts.

All of this was making Superman upset, especially how he was told the young visitors were with Batman when he arrived to stop his soldiers. He is now convinced Batman somehow got himself a new young team to help fight him. It didn't seem like Batman to make a new team again after last time, especially ones so young to risk their lives. But then again, perhaps he has become desperate.

If he has then that will make him more dangerous, but perhaps reckless. He sees Wonder Woman walking into the room with Black Adam.

"Adam, thanks for coming. Did Diana tell you the problem?"

Black Adam nods in response. "I hear a group of children have been causing trouble. Very embarrassing of your team to lose so easily to these children."

"Watch yourself, Adam," Diana warned him. "These children got lucky, but we will now deal with them and do what we must to end this before it gets out of control."

"That is why I brought you here. Bring them to me Adam, alive," said Superman wanting to know more about these kids and if there are others out there. "If you also find Batman…bring him as well."

"Dead or alive?" Adam asked.

"Alive," said Superman as he turns his attention to the screen. "I plan to end him myself."

 **That's the end folks. Yep, now we have everyone getting their own chance at fighting members of the Regime. Even have Laura against Hawkgirl. Hope everyone liked the fight and will like what happens next. Even see what will happen when they fight the other stronger members of the Regime.**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve and now we are going to find out what the team is going to do. Also, should address this now before anyone gets confused. All right, so the universe Jason and the others are from is both the Marvel/X-Men Cinematic Universe. I know they are not together, but I decided to merge both universes together.**

 **Why? Mostly because I wanted to have the team be formed with future kids of the past heroes. Jason, Rachel, Laura, and Arthur all related to the Marvel heroes. Star-Lord, Gamora, Jean Grey, Cyclopes, Wolverine, and Thor. So, I hope everyone likes what I am doing here.**

 **Anyways, will they end up staying to help Batman? Will we also see if they go back home for backup? Honestly, who wouldn't want to see the Hulk be brought to this universe? If he's still alive since they are still doing more of these films.**

 **Check out the chapter to find out. Also again, thanks to theXman99 for his help on the story and for everyone's support as well. I appreciate it and I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Chapter XII**

 _Insurgency HQ (Unknown Year)_

"I'm not saying I don't want to help, believe me. However, I think we should go home first and get some backup before we try anything," said Rachel who argued about staying in this world to fight.

The team have been debating on whether or not they should stay to fight against the Regime. Some of the team believe they should and help Batman stop Superman. However, some of the other team believe they need to make a plan. Return home and work with Gamora to stop Superman.

This didn't sit well with everyone because they know she would most likely keep them away from the fighting. Not wanting to risk them getting hurt or worse. Jason though remained silent on this since he wanted to hear what the team wanted to do. All while hearing their points on why they want to stay or go.

"What if we can't come back? I doubt Gamora would let us come back if we tell her everything," said Kara who argued about going back home. "I say we help Batman get the stone he needs and then neutralize Kal. Then the rest he can handle on his own."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Debemos quedarnos y luchar contra ellos para que nadie más se lastime," Laura agreed with Kara who knew firsthand what happens when doing nothing leads to more deaths. "I want to stay and fight."

"I agree," said Aya. "However, I also agree with what Rachel is saying too. We are unprepared for this, especially how our enemies know what we each can do. They will not underestimate us and will come at us full strength. But, if we do go back I'm not sure how much help Gamora or anyone back home can be."

"So, are you with us or with Rachel?" Kara asked.

Aya turns to Kara and then to Rachel before she replied. "The odds seem to favor more with Rachel than with your plan, Kara. I'm sorry."

"I am Groot," Groot argued. "I'm Groot. I am Groot."

"I seriously doubt the Avengers would get involved in this fight," said Arthur who disagreed with what Groot said. "I mean, maybe we could try convincing Hulk, but if we do we might end up bringing Wade along."

"I even doubt my brother would be able to shut him up," said Rachel as she moves on from that topic. "In any case. Are you with me or not, Arthur?"

Arthur turns to his teammates and sighed. "I want to help, believe me. I don't want to see people get hurt, especially if Superman ends up getting Atlantis. However, I think it would be best to retreat and get more help before we do anything. I mean, hell we can help Batman get his machine up and running so the heroes from this other universe can help out."

Kara sighed as she realized the team is divided on this. She turns to Jason who has been quiet. Wanting to hear what the team has to say before he made his own decision. Figuring it would eventually come down to him.

"Jason, it's up to you and I want you to know whatever you say…we will follow it," said Kara trusting Jason's decision no matter what it is.

Jason looks down at the table and then was unsure if the choice he is about to make will be one that many will accept. He knew staying would be dangerous and would risk his team getting hurt. This wouldn't be the first time they fought against of super powerful metahumans. However, one of them was related to Kara and he knew how powerful she is so he has to imagine the kind of power the older one has.

That would make things very difficult for them if they end up fighting him. Still, if they go back there is no telling what could happen. If they get back and find Batman is dead then any chance of stopping Superman will be gone. This is a risk, but again this is a choice he needs to make.

"I know half of you don't want to get involved, while the other half does. Both sides have good points and I can't deny that either one sounds like something we should do. The way I see it, leaving would be a good idea and then hopefully come back with backup to help free this world is something my mom would recommend. However, if we leave and Superman finds the Insurgence then there won't be any hope left to come back to."

He gets up from his seat and continued. "I know my mom says not to do make every decision be what my dad would have done since many of the things he did was crazy. However, he did have a lot of good decisions and it was to help innocent people who needed help. I say for those who want to go back you can do that and hopefully bring us some more help. As for the other half…you won't be alone to fight this because I'm staying."

Kara smiled as Jason and moves her hand to hold his. Jason returns the embrace with his hand and turns to the others. "I want to stay not just to help the people, but to also give them hope again. To believe in heroes again and that there is good in this world. So, what do you guys say?"

Kara was the first to stand with Jason while she held his hand. "This symbol once gave hope to the people of this world. I want that to be something they believe again and give them back their freedom."

Laura stood up next and walked over to her friends. "I lived most of my life fighting to be free and not be afraid. I lost those who I love when I couldn't do anything to save them. I'm not going to do the same thing with all of you…mi familia. I will fight with my familia."

Groot got up and stood over to the others. "I am Groot."

Aya stood up and then turns to her friends. "My memories continue to come back and although they haven't revealed to me what my purpose is it will not keep me from helping you. I will fight and kick the butt of the Regime."

Jason smiled at Aya before he turns to his two friends. "What do you guys say?"

Rachel turns to Arthur who lets out a small sigh before he shrugs his shoulders. "Well, honestly we could leave and come back with your mom, but then who would be here to save you all?"

Arthur lets out a small chuckle. "I guess we're staying."

"Great!" the team turn over to the corner of the room where Megan was floating while she was invisible. "Whoops, sorry I was um…I wanted to check on all of…I will um just go tell Batman the news then," she floated out of the room to leave the team alone.

Jason chuckles softly before he turns to the others. "All right. Looks like we're going to war."

"Not to sound like I'm backing down from what I just said, but…we are contacting your mom about this, right?" Arthur asked.

 _Meanwhile_

Luthor stood in what appears to be outside the city while looking up at the moon. He was pleased to find out Superman was busy finding the visitors that he didn't realize he was missing. Good thing too since situations like these help give him time to be alone and help Batman. Even going to him directly.

He knows that Superman trusted him with his life and wouldn't suspect a thing. Even those close to him never suspected him. Well, all but one. Damian, who suspected Luthor and felt he was withholding something.

However, he was too loyal to Superman. So when he needs him to be quiet he would do it. Even leave Luthor alone. He wouldn't dare go against him, especially after how he looks up to him as a father-figure.

As he looks up at the moon the old man that Kara and Jason saved earlier approached him. Wearing an orange and black colored armor with an eyepatch covering his right eye.

"Beautiful, isn't it…" Luthor asked knowing who came to see him.

"The moon? Or its light shining off your bald head?" the old man asked as he stood next to Luthor and looks up at the moon.

"I'm pleased you wanted to meet. You're finally ready to join our little club?" Luthor asked.

"Business is bad. Being hunted is worse," the old man replied.

"After so many refusals…Why now?" Luthor asked curious on why he changed his mind.

The old man's expression changed and looked like one that has gone through something. "They made it personal.'

Luthor didn't ask what happened and took his word for it. "I will contact you with your first assignment. Do you need anything before you leave, Deathstroke?"

The old man now revealed to be Deathstroke turns to Luthor and nods. "Yeah, got any new toys I can borrow?"

Luthor pulls out a small tablet and handed to him. "Go there and you'll find the equipment you will need."

 _Gotham_

Outside of the city there is a large mansion which was home to Bruce Wayne. However, it appeared abandoned and damaged. Along with being surrounded by a large energy shield that is powered by large towers. There didn't appear to be anyone around, but it didn't mean it wasn't being guarded.

Batman arrived with his new team as they prepare to break in. Earlier he asked Jason to bring only a few members of his team on this mission to assist him. Jason volunteered to go along with Kara, Rachel, and Arthur. He left Aya to help Luthor get the interdimensional portal working in case their plan fails and they find another way to stop Superman. Laura and Groot were tasked to fly the ship near the wormhole they came through

Jason asked them to contact his mother to let her know what is going on. He knows she will be pissed and will most likely use the Space Stone to come after them. Something he is counting on since they might need her help. Batman seemed to doubt this idea since he doesn't understand why he would need his mother's help in this fight.

Oh if only he knew how dangerous his mother is and what she is capable of. In any case the team flew in Megan's Bio-ship, which is alive or at least that's what they were lead to believe. Once they arrived Megan went intangible and began damaging the security cameras. Once that was done Batman began working on shutting off the shield.

While he did this the team look through the shield and see the damaged mansion. "I take it this was your place?" Jason asked, but got no response. He figures though it is, especially how he told them he has a bat cave hideout. "Must have been some party. Superman did this?"

"Exposed my identity and froze all WayneTech assets. Made Bruce Wayne a non-person," Batman replied as he begins hacking into the towers.

"I still can't believe he lost it this badly. Even with what this Joker guy did," said Rachel as looked on sadden how a great hero could fall off the path.

"In Superman's mind, he destroyed Metropolis. He felt responsible for what happened and blamed himself," Batman explained recalling that day and all that they lost. "He was vulnerable. For the first time in his life and his fear soon went out."

Kara knew what her cousin has done is wrong and there was no justifying it, but in her mind she understood what drove him to do this. "In a way any of us would have done the same thing if we were put in that place."

Jason place his hand on Kara's shoulder. "Well, let's hope none of us have to go through that."

The shield begins to die down as Batman managed to turn it off. "What's with all the security? I mean, Superman already trashed the place."

"I know him. He wouldn't take any chances with me, especially if he knows I have something to hide," Batman replied. "I need to crank up the generator. Arthur and Kara, you're with me. Jason, take Rachel and Megan inside and secure the entrance. It's in the study. Megan, you understand?"

Megan nods as she appears before the team after finishing checking the place around. "By the way. I didn't notice any guards around. Should we be worried?"

"No, but stay on your guard. There's some automatic sentry guns set up near the mansion. Take those out quickly and if you find any hostiles take them out," Batman ordered as he left with Arthur and Kara to find the generator.

"Okay, is it just me or does it feel weird being ordered around by a guy in a bat suit?" Rachel asked.

Jason nods in response. "Only slightly," he replied as he activates his helmet as it appears around his head.

The trio find the guns and decided to try taking them out quickly. Jason sends Megan inside to take out any that are inside the mansion, while he takes out the ones outside. Rachel pulls out a rifle as she hands it to Jason. He takes aim at them and opens fire.

What he shot wasn't bullets, but rather small devices that once activated would knock out the weapons. He didn't want to risk shooting at them and then activates them all to shoot at him. Once he got them all he presses the button on his wrist gauntlet causing the guns to shut off. Rachel lifts him up with telepathy as they fly inside the mansion where they see Megan shut off the weapons.

"How did I do?" Megan asked.

"Pretty good, kid," said Jason to the young girl.

"Jason, come on she isn't a kid. How old are you, Megan?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I'm actually 48 years old…" this caused Jason and Rachel to become silent with what the girl just said as she smiled on innocently. "But biologically I am actually 16 years old."

"Oh well, that's good," Jason replied glad to hear that, but mentally found it weird she is 48 and is biologically 16.

They head towards the room where they notice it being cold. Jason used his helmet to analyze the door and notice a drop in temperature coming from it. "Either Batman left the thermostat on low before he split or this is a trap."

Rachel used her powers to try seeing who is behind the room. Megan appeared to be doing the same thing as the two psychics crossed paths.

 **Megan, what are you doing?** Rachel asked through telepathy.

 **Oh, sorry. Forgot to mention I can read minds too. Um is this okay? I can mentally link us so we can talk through our minds and not be heard.** Megan suggested as she hopes to get along with her teammates.

Rachel was about to say no, but decided right now to go for it. **All right. Just tell Jason two people are behind that door and are not friendly.**

Megan nods in response as she turns to Jason. **Hey, Rachel said we have two hostiles behind the door.**

Jason didn't seem surprised by Megan talking to him through his mind. Rachel used mind-links before to help the team talk to each other during missions.

 **Good, so here's my idea. Megan, phase into the room and distract them. We will break in and then take them out.** Jason suggested knowing they can't risk opening the door without being attacked.

Megan nods as she phases through the wall and appears the other side. She flies up and makes her appearance. "Hey! Up here you dummies!"

This caused the two criminals Killer Frost and Solomon Grundy to be distracted. Frost fires an ice blast at Megan, who dodges the attack. Jason breaks the door down and opened fire. Grundy took the hit and growled in anger.

"Grundy. Play time!" said Killer Frost ordering Grundy to attack.

"Helmet man!" Grundy charges at Jason, but Rachel stood in his way using her psychic powers to send him flying against the wall.

Jason focused his attention on Killer Frost as he uses his rocket boots to stay clear away from her ice blats. Megan wanted to get involved, but Rachel orders her to find Batman and get him here. Megan did so despite hesitating and took off. Rachel lifts some of the ceiling and throws them at Grundy.

Grundy smashed through them and tries to hit her. Rachel used her levitation to keep her distance. Grundy managed to grab her feet and smashed her to the ground. He goes to stomp her, but she blocked it with her hands and pushed him off of her.

"Got to thank Harley for that pill," she replied as she felt no pain from being slammed to the ground.

Grundy charges at her again, but Rachel used Astral Projection to move out of the way. Grundy tackles the astral Rachel and hits the piano. Rachel drops the chandelier from above as it stabs him. However, he managed to rip it off of him and turns to Rachel looking more upset.

"Little girl hurt Grundy!" Grundy charges at her again, but Rachel knowing it was risky tapped into her inner powers again and stops Grundy.

She tries to shatter his mind or at least take it over, but finds the mind filled with so much chaos. Something she has never seen before. So, in order to get rid of him she uses her powers to send him flying out through the ceiling and far away from the mansion. If she wanted to, into orbit but would try it next time.

Jason kicked Killer Frost in the face and goes to shoot her, but she freezes his hand with his blaster. She does the same to his other hand as the weight of the ice caused him to slowly decent. But before she can freeze the rest of him Rachel slams her with the piano. She then dropped part of the wall on top of her knocking her out.

"You all right?" Rachel asked as she takes out a heating patch that begins melting the ice away.

"Never better," Jason replied not bothered much by the cold thanks to his clothing. "Good thing Batman gave us these toys just in case. Where's the ugly guy?"

"Off in the city probably," Rachel replied as she begins freeing Frost from the rubble and ties her up.

Batman arrives with Kara, Arthur, and Megan who noticed what happened in the room. "What did we miss?" Arthur asked.

"Fought a zombie and a snowflake. Did you guys finis charging the generator?" Jason asked as Kara was checking on him.

"Yeah and by the way I can see why Batman needed me. To juice up his generator," said Arthur who seemed annoyed. "By the way. I'm not a charger for your battery."

"You didn't seem to complain about it before," said Rachel which caused Arthur to narrow his eyes at her.

"Let's worry about that later. We need to go. It won't be long before Superman knows we're here," said Batman as they head to a secret doorway and revealed an elevator.

"Surprise Superman didn't find this," said Kara who herself didn't even see it through x-ray vision.

"I hidden the entrance through lead to keep him from seeing it. He can't see past lead," Batman explained as he type in the password to get the door opened.

Kara's eyes widen a bit in surprise and turns to Jason. "So that's why you got all my presents wrapped in lead."

Jason was about to explain himself, when the door opened. "Oh looks like we're taking the elevator. Shall we get going?"

The team soon make their way into the elevator and begin heading down. Unaware Kill Frost had send out an alert to the Regime to let them know the intruders got passed them.

 _Metropolis_

"So, you need some sort of scanner. To help find these visitors?" Luthor asked Superman who came to him needing his help.

"Exactly," Superman replied as he pulls out a flash drive. "This is data from what we found out about who they are. Once we find them we'll have them hold up at Stryker's."

Luthor took the flash drive and puts it away. "That's helpful. It's still going to take a few weeks."

"You'll figure it out. You always do," said Superman who has faith in his friend.

"Glad to be of service," said Luthor as he shook Superman's hand. "No dinner this evening? Stephan has a new shipment of that Kansas beef."

Superman chuckles softly. "Next time."

Superman soon made his way to the exit, but then stops for a moment. "I went to go see my parents last night."

"Did you?" Luthor asked surprised that he went to go see them after all this time. "How did it go?"

Superman turns to his friend and sighed. "They're still afraid of me."

Luthor approached his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Give it time. I'm sure things will turn around."

Superman wasn't sure if that will ever happen. "We'll see," he soon left the room and took and headed back to the watchtower.

Once he was gone Luthor took a look at the flash drive and knew he had to give this information to Batman. Let him know what the Regime has on his new team.

 _Gotham_

A few minutes before they met up with the others Batman took Arthur and Kara to where he has the generator located. Luckily it wasn't far and it was well-hidden. Once they found it Batman checks on it to make sure it was still usable. All while Kara and Arthur waited around keeping a look out to make sure no more surprises appear for them.

"The generator is intact, but the crank is damaged," Batman turns to Arthur and his sword. "Use your sword to charge up the generator."

Arthur turns to Batman and then to his sword. "For real? I'm not your portable charger."

"Arthur, just do it," Kara replied knowing her friend hates being used to charge things.

Arthur sighed in annoyance and began charging his sword up to charge the generator. While they wait Kara noticed Batman staring at her several times.

"What?"

"Nothing, just seeing that symbol reminds me of how much good he used to do," Batman replied pointing to the S symbol.

Something he told her not to wear in case Superman finds out. Although at this point Kara knew it was pointless to hide it, especially to keep her friends safe. She also knew eventually she would need to confront her cousin. So, why hide it?

When Batman mentioned how the symbol to the people once gave them hope and how it gave them something to belief in it made her happy. Her people had a similar symbol like this that meant hope on her home world. She knows now it brings fear to everyone who sees it. Still, she hopes to change all of that once they defeat her cousin.

"Can you tell me a bit about him? Before he turned what was he like?" Kara asked wanting to know the good things about her cousin and what he did.

Batman knew he shouldn't tell her since he is concerned she might eventually go to his side. He knows her friends don't believe that, but after all he went through in the five years against Clark. From him taking his friends away from him, his home, and even Alfred. He isn't sure if he can fully trust Kara.

However, he knew now was not the time to be picky on choosing his allies. Kara isn't Clark and perhaps she can help bring the good that he once believed was lost, but bring it back out. Maybe end all of this and make him do the right thing. A pipe dream, but he still thought it was worth telling her what a good man he once was.

 _Present_

The team soon made their way down the elevator where they head to the bat cave. Once they arrive they see it was a large cave that had a lot of equipment that has been kept hidden. Something that surprised the team since they figured with how Superman damaged the mansion that he found this place. Hell even destroyed it leaving everything destroyed, except the weapon that Batman hid.

"How did you hide all of this here? Looks like he was pretty thorough," said Rachel was surprised how intact the place is.

"The cave walls are injected with lead polymer. There's no way he could find what we're here for," said Batman as he begins working on the computer to get what he needs.

"Like the elevator entrance," said Kara who was impressed with how well Batman knew of Superman's strength and weaknesses. "Still upset you didn't tell me I couldn't see through lead, Jason."

"I figured after five years you would have figured that out," said Jason as he looks around the place. "By the way I've been meaning to ask. You went through a lot of trouble hiding this weapon from Superman. Considering you also had to include the DNA of your friends."

"Neutralizing Superman was not a call I could make alone. So I put the weapon in a vault that only opens by simultaneously sampling DNA from Superman's closest allies," Batman explained. "I did this to make sure if he ever turned I would have something to stop him."

"Still, surprised with Megan on your side you didn't try this before," said Rachel as she looks around the cave and near an abandoned vehicle. "Why didn't you try getting it before? I mean, with her help you could gotten past the security with ease."

"I tried finding other options on stopping Superman, but all of them failed. I didn't want to risk J'onn's niece unless it was a last resort to get what we needed," said Batman who took the blame though for his friend's death. "Luckily her time in Atlantis gave us the chance to get what we needed and hopefully this will work."

Batman walks over to a wall where he began moving his hand around trying to find something. "It's behind there, Kara," Batman points to a specific part of the wall.

Kara focuses on the spot around it and uses her heat vision to cut through the wall and cuts around it. As a large piece of rock fell out. Batman points to it as Jason picks it up and takes a looks at it. At first glance it didn't look like much, but he could feel something inside.

Batman stops the team as he presses a button and the floor in front of them begins to melt away. Revealing a console that begins to lift up and has five colored panels on them. Jason placed the rock on top as Batman motions for Megan to her part. Thanks to her time with the Atlanteans she found a way to gain the DNA of the four heroes needed for this to work and after working it out with Luthor is able to create a device that will allow her to shapeshift into them.

Even have their DNA for a short while. It was all they needed as she created four hands that all took on the form of the four hands of the heroes. They all pressed against the panel along with Batman's hand as the scanner begins checking them. As the computer begins scanning the rock begins to glow until it finally broke apart revealing a case inside.

Batman motions for Kara to step away as he begins opening it. Kara did so and Batman checks the weapon. The Kryptonite and the laser gun appears to be intact. He just needs to make sure Luthor is ready to do their part when they use it.

"That's it. Let's move," said Batman as they about to leave when Rachel and Megan stopped.

"Guys, we got trouble," said both girls as a loud thud can be heard coming from the ceiling.

Someone is breaking through the walls and Batman knew it has to be the Regime. Batman runs to hide the case somewhere safe as he sees Wonder Woman and Black Adam appear.

Wonder Woman sees the visitors who Flash and the others warned them about. Her attention though turn to the blonde hair girl and noticed the S symbol on her chest.

"You! Who are you and why are you wearing that?" Wonder Woman asked pointing her sword at the girl.

Kara and the others knew they had to fight in order to escape. Batman knew this too and nods to the team to fight.

"How about I give you my answer another way?" Kara flies up at Wonder Woman and tackles her as she flies her deep into the cave with Jason following her.

"Let your guard down at your peril," said Black Adam as he flies down and tackles Arthur knocking him away.

Rachel lifts up some rocks and tosses them at him, but Black Adam breaks them apart. Batman tosses a Batarang at him, but it was zapped away. Adam fires an electric attack at him, but Batman dodges the attack. Rachel levitates up into the sky and tries attacking his mind, but Adam managed to fight it off.

However, Rachel used this distraction to attack him from behind. Megan turns into a serpent like creature as she wraps around him and tries squeezing him till he passes out. However, Adam fires another electric attack that shocked Megan causing her to scream in pain and let him go. Rachel lifts up the vehicle and tosses it at him, but Adam catches it and tosses it at her knocking her down.

Adam goes to attack Batman next firing another electric attack, but Arthur recovered in time and absorbed the attack with his sword. He redirects it back at him knocking him towards the computer panel.

"Get the girls and let's get ready to leave," said Arthur now ordering the Batman on what he needs to do.

Batman though knew they had to leave as he goes to check on Rachel and Megan. Adam came out of the destroyed computer and turns to the boy.

"You must be the one with the magical sword I have been told about. Your childish sword is no match for my magic," said Adam as he floated off the ground.

"If you think it's so childish then why don't you try lifting it?" Arthur asked knowing he fooled members of the Regime with this before.

Adam though was aware of this trick and didn't fall for it. "I don't need to wield it to kill you. I will do it with my own two hands."

Meanwhile, Kara and Wonder Woman continued fighting. As Wonder Woman punched Kara square in the face knocking her towards a wall. She tries to stab her, but Kara dodged the attack and drives her knee into her gut. She grabs her arm and begins her elbow down on it causing Wonder Woman to scream in pain as she dropped her sword.

Wonder Woman grabs her head and slams her into the wall. She then wraps her arm around her neck and begins trying to choke her out. However, Kara pushes off against the wall and drives them into another wall behind them. Wonder Woman hits the wall, but refused to let go.

Jason flew by and fired a shot at Wonder Woman's shoulder forcing her to free Kara. Wonder Woman sees him and goes to attack, when Kara used her heat vision to attack her. Wonder Woman blocks the attack with her gauntlets, but the force of the attack pushed her against the wall. Jason throws a grenade above her and caused the wall to come down on her.

Wonder Woman tries to fly out of the way, but gets hit by the falling debris. Jason and Kara together fly in and kicks her right in the chest. Hitting the wall again and falls into the abyss. They soon make their way back to the others as they see Arthur trying to hold his own against Adam.

Arthur was quick and strong, but Adam was stronger and faster. He dodged Arthur's attacks and his sword. Even driving his knee into his gut and elbows him right in the jaw. He knocks the sword off his hand and kicks him into a nearby wall.

There he begins shocking him with electricity. Unaware perhaps that it didn't work on him. Adam used the charge to get back up. He moves his hand out to retrieve his sword as it returns to him.

Adam dodges the flying sword as he sees Jason and Kara flying towards him. He fires an attack at them, which caused Jason to push Kara out of the way and gets shocked himself. Adam gets zapped from behind by Arthur who used the charge to redirect it to his sword to deliver a stronger attack. Kara flies in and deliver a swift uppercut sending Adam flying and falls to the ground passing out.

She then rushes to Jason and checks on him. "Why did you do that? I would have been fine."

Jason began coughing as he turns his helmet off and gets on his feet. "I know, but the guy uses magic which would have hurt you. So I take the hit and you knock him out."

Kara sighed in annoyance. "Just don't do that again, please," she asked with a concerned tone.

Jason noticed this and smiled. "I'll be more careful."

Batman pulls out the case and noticed the laser got damaged along with the equipment for it. "Damn..."

"Can it be fixed?" Arthur asked as he helps Rachel and Megan who began recovering from the fight.

"The Kryptonite's intact, but the optical resonator is beyond repair. Even with Luthor and Aya, we don't have the resources to build a new one quickly," said Batman knowing they needed more help.

"Looks like we need some help," said Kara as she hears some rumbling coming from above.

"More are coming. Come on, let's go," said Batman as the team begin heading towards the elevator.

Jason however stops when he hears something from behind. He turns around and is blasted in the chest by a yellow energy blast. The force of the blast knocked the air out of him as he fell to the ground hard. He looks up and sees Kara calling out to him..

"Jason!" Kara shouted as sees Jason getting hit and is knocked down.

Batman sees more of the Regime coming and knew they had to go. Jason saw this too and knew they couldn't fight them off.

"Go!" he shouted as he throws a grenade over and it explodes causing a large puff of smoke to appear.

Kara tries to grab him, but Arthur and Rachel held her back. They knew if something like his happened Jason would want them to get out. They didn't like it, but they had to do it. In order to keep the team alive.

Kara struggled to break free as she tried to get to Jason. Batman knew they didn't have time so he used the Kryptonite to weaken the girl and forced her into the elevator as Megan grabbed them all. She uses her powers to phase them through the elevator and escape. Despite weakened protests from Kara to go back and save Jason.

Jason got back on his feet and sees Hal Jordan before him along with Sinestro, Hawkgirl, and Wonder Woman who recovered from the attack from earlier. Jason simply smiled and pulls out both his blasters.

"All right. Who's first?" he asked before he is attacked from behind by Black Adam.

Jason fell on his knees as his weapons fell out of his hands. He looks up with his vision blurry before Black Adam began electrocuting him again as his screams can be heard echoing the cave.

 _Meanwhile_

Back in the other universe on the planet of Xandar a cloaked woman is seeing heading towards the vault of the Nova Corps. She was warned earlier not to go in and to wait till she has authorization to go in. However, she refused to wait after the call she got and made her way through. With another cloaked woman behind her as they got passed the guards who got all knocked out.

They enter the room where they see six guards standing by. However, they didn't try to stop them. Out of fear of what she would do if they try to stop her. The woman approached the vault and opened it.

Pulling out a sphere that contains the Space Stone inside. She opened it and finds the stone glowing brightly revealing identity as Gamora. Once she got the stone she closes it and makes her way out of the room. With her sister Nebula by her side as she begin contacting Rocket.

"Rocket, get the ship ready and tell Laura I'm on my way."

 **Looks like momma is on her way. Good thing too because of what just happened. Yeah, I had to have someone get captured and it had to be Jason. Still, hope everyone liked this and how things will go next.**

 **Will it end with them saving him? Will Gamora arrive in time to help with the breakout? Will they stop Superman and the Regime? And will we see Kara fight her cousin or will it be Gamora versus Superman?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen is here. The unlucky number and I hope everyone is ready. So, last time we saw the team help get Batman the Kryptonite weapon to use on Superman. They ended up fighting the Regime and Jason was captured.**

 **How will things go now? Will he be able to get out? Will his team save him? And will we see Gamora be involved in the rescue?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out and thanks to my friend to his help. TheXman99 who I went to talk to for my chapter and how it would go. Go check out his work. They are a lot of fun to read.**

 **Also thanks guys for the reviews. I appreciate and glad for the support the story is getting. Now then, I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Chapter XIII**

 _Insurgency HQ (Unknown Year)_

Kara punched Arthur in the face angrily and yelled at him. "Why did you do that?! I told you to go back for him! You didn't listen and because of you two Jason has been captured!"

During their escape Kara tried to get to Jason and rescue him, but Batman knocked her out using the Kryptonite. It was necessary since he found out more Regime members were showing up. If they stayed to fight they would have been captured. None of them wanted to leave Jason behind, but he had to in order to buy them time.

Enough time to escape before they could be captured. By the time Kara woke up they were back at the Insurgency headquarters. She let out her anger first attacking Batman, but soon the others got involved. Trying to talk to her, while avoiding being killed.

"Kara, calm down!" Rachel shouted trying to calm her friend.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Kara replied back angrily at her friend. "You abandoned Jason. The same man who took care of you after you lost your parents. The same man who helped you with your powers when you were out of control. And the same man you left behind to be tortured without lifting a finger!"

"You think we wanted to abandon him?!" Rachel replied angrily as her hair began to glow. "I didn't want to leave him behind! I look up to him! We all do! But he made us promise if anything bad happens we get you out and keep you safe no matter what!"

"I don't need protection!" Kara shouted back.

"You said that once and you almost killed Jason!" Rachel shouted again, but this time it caused the room to get silent.

Kara's expression of anger turned to one of pain and sadness. Megan helped Arthur up, while she looked on confused. Batman is in the room too, but stood in the corner not saying a word. Figuring the team needed to first cool off before he can intervene.

Earlier when they returned he got punched by Kara who she also blamed for leaving Jason behind. Once her attention turned to the others he handed the weapon off to Luthor and Aya to work on. He then returned to the room with Megan who wanted to get involved. However, he kept her away since he knew the team had to handle this on their own.

Getting involved while Kara was like this would not be a wise idea, especially if she ends up trying to punch him again. For now he decided to let her let out some steam and then speak to her.

"I…I didn't mean…you all know I didn't mean it, right?" Kara asked towards her friends.

Rachel calmed down as well as she had the same sad expression as Kara. "We know. We know you weren't in control and we don't blame you. Not even Jason, but before then when you got more control of your powers you got a little cocky, Kara. You felt like you could beat anyone and nothing could stop you."

Kara remembered that all right. When she found out what she could do thanks to the radiation from the yellow sun she felt invincible. She took down any criminals they went up against, they saved the lives of so many people, and she had no fear in the universe. However, it made her overconfidence, cocky, and it might have been the teenage side of her but also arrogant.

Even getting into arguments with Jason and Gamora until she flies off to be alone. During a mission to help Laura and Rachel she ended up falling under the control of an enemy. Being placed under mind control and was used to fight her friends. They tried to get through to her, but it didn't work.

One-by-one they all fell before her. She didn't kill them, but she came close. It wasn't until Jason used the Kryptonite on her that he was able to save her. But since then she regretted her actions, restrained herself, and vowed to never be that way again.

Rachel approached Kara and gave her friend a hug. "Jason knew if you were captured by Superman he would do terrible things to you or worse. Jason loves you and doesn't want you to get hurt. So, he made us promise before the mission that if anything happened to get you out. To get you to safety no matter what…so we kept our promise, but it doesn't mean we liked it."

Arthur wiped the blood from his nose and joined in. "We love him too, Kara. He's like an older brother to us all. We look up to him and are willing to fight for him through hell and back. But, when he made us promise to look out for you, well we had to do it."

Kara broke the hug and slowly nods her head as she wipes her tears. "I know you two love him too and I'm sorry for doubting that. I just…I lost so many people I love and care about. I didn't want to lose him again. Not when I had the power to do something about it."

Batman knew this wasn't his place to get involved, but this team is young, and need guidance. He might not be the best person to do that thank to his mistakes, but he's all they've got.

"You don't need power to keep the ones you love safe. Fighting with them, putting your trust in them, and willing to die for them is another way to keep them safe. I know you all care about Jason and I promise you we will get him back. We will rescue him, stop Superman, and free the world."

Kara smiled at Batman and nods in response. "Thank you, but how will we find Jason?"

"He's on Stryker's Island," said Luthor as he entered the room with Aya and Deathstroke. "That's where Superman has your teammate. He also appears to be setting up a trap."

"How do you know?" Megan asked.

Luthor motions for Aya to show them what is going on. Aya moves her hand up and a hologram form of Superman appeared. "Five year ago a tragic event cost lives of millions. Overwhelmed by guilt for the part he played in the destruction, he was driven mad."

It was indeed Superman who appeared in front of a podium with a banner of his One Earth government Regime symbols behind him. "He became an agent of chaos; an enemy of peace and security. Even corrupting the minds of the young to do his bidding. Even fight for his twisted war against the peace I have provided to you all."

"The leader of the Insurgency will pay for his crimes. I am calling out Batman to appear at 6 PM local time to Stryker's Island. If he does not then I will execute a member of his team who committed treason against the world. May Rao have mercy on his soul."

Aya turns off the hologram as the team now realize what they have to do. "This is a trap, but I assume you all know that."

"Of course it is," said Batman knowing Clark is doing this to lure them out. "We'll have to come up with a plan to break Jason out and get out before Superman can capture us."

"How do we do that?" Rachel asked wondering how they can get in and out quickly.

"The Watchtower's teleporter," Aya suggested. "Thanks to Luthor I managed to gain access to the information of the tower. I believe if we can take control of the facility we can use the teleporter to get everyone out."

"Problem is the island is equipped with teleportation dampeners," Luthor pointed out the flaw in the plan.

"For the building, not the outside,' Aya pointed out Luthor's flaw in his response. "We need to get Jason outside and then we can all escape."

"Good plan, but one problem. We don't have a lot of numbers to fight them all," Batman pointed out now Aya's plan. "

"Not to mention you'll need a diversion to keep Superman occupied," said Deathstroke.

"I can take him," said Kara as her team turns towards her looking concerned. "Sooner or later we would have to meet. Why not now? Besides, I don't have to fight him? Maybe I can keep him busy long enough for you all to get him out."

"Even so, Superman will have his team with him. We'll need more to help us," said Batman as the door opened nearby.

"Then it's a good thing we're here," they all turn around to find Gamora walking into the room with Nebula, both Groots, Laura, Rocket, Drax, and Mantis. "Now then, who is this Superman and where has he taken my son?"

 _Stryker's Island_

Jason began waking up as he sees he is locked up in some sort of holding cell. His hands and feet tied together with chains. His armor and equipment removed. Placed on a nearby table where he sees Hal Jordan standing nearby.

Jason didn't say anything though since he figures there would be no point. The door soon opened and in came Wonder Woman along with who Jason didn't recognize. However, he noticed the S symbol on his chest and figured that this guy was Kara's cousin. The one who was responsible for all the oppression on the world.

Superman approached Jason and stood before him with a scowled look on his face. Jason stared at him without a look of fear in his eyes and replied.

"So, who talks first? I talk first? Or do you talk first?" Jason asked starting off the conversation.

"I've been told of what you and your team have been doing since you got here," said Superman who didn't sound pleased. "You and your team are in a lot of trouble. You may not be from around here, but let me tell you how things work around here…"

"Wait! Hold on, let me guess how things work around here," Jason interrupted Superman and replied. "You kill criminals who are bad without giving them a fair trial. You lock up people who protest against you all or you consider a threat. You kill your friends who disagree with you or stand up against a coward like you? And how you use fear to control people who once looked up to you only to see you have become the very thing you fought against."

Superman's expression turned to one of anger, but kept his calm. However, Diana walked up to him and punched Jason in the face.

"You will show respect, boy," said Diana.

Jason turns towards her and spat out some blood. "Lady, my mom and girlfriend hit harder than you. But then again, so did I. How's your head?"

Diana goes to punch him again, but Superman stops her. "Yes, Diana here told me about your girlfriend. Even telling me about the symbol she was wearing on her chest."

Jason figured he would bring that up and would be asking about it. "To be honest with you. She wears it better than you."

Superman approached Jason until the two are face to face. "Tell me everything about her."

Jason simply continued staring at Superman without a look of fear in his eyes. He then quickly delivers a head-butt knocking him back. Diana punches Jason in the face again and prepares to stab him, when Superman stops her again. "No!" he ordered as he recovered from the hit.

Diana retracts her sword into its sheath and backs off as Superman looks up at Jason. "Fine. Eventually your team will come for you and I will get my answer. But, until then…" he turns to Hal who nods in response. "I'll leave someone to get some answers out of you until you break. I believe you two have some unfinished business together."

Superman soon left with Diana as Raven walked into the room as the door closed behind her. "Are you afraid?"

Jason simply smiled at her. "Nope, but just know this. Before this day is over you'll be the one quaking in your boots."

Raven scoffed at his remark as her hand began to glow. "We shall see."

 _Insurgency HQ (Unknown year)_

The Guardians of the Galaxy arrived to Earth after Laura and Groot explained to them what happened. Gamora used the Space Stone to bring them to this world where they met up with them and they were taken to Earth. Once they arrived they went to the headquarters of the Insurgency. There they were given an update of what happened.

Batman tells them all the full story of what Superman did, how the Earth is under his control, how the team volunteered to help him, and how Jason got captured. Gamora was not pleased to hear her son was captured and how Batman allowed that to happen. However, the team was quick to defend him since they all agreed to help. Despite the dangers and the risk they were taking.

Still, she knew she would deal with all of her anger later about it. What was important is saving her son and then she would deal with Superman.

"So, the plan is to break him out and use the teleporters from this watchtower you all have in space?" Gamora asked going over the plan.

"Yes, but to do that they will need to use the teleporters at the Hall of Justice," Batman pointed out.

"Luthor gave me the information needed to access the teleporter there and Megan even volunteered to help disguise herself as Cyborg," said Aya as Megan shapeshifts into Cyborg. "The metal parts may be organic, but it can still fool the others."

"Yeah, but you two going in alone on this mission is probably not a wise idea," said Rocket.

"I agree, which is why I'll be going too," said Deathstroke volunteering for this mission. "I owe the kid so I'll help break him out by helping his allies."

"Yeah, sorry if I don't believe Captain One-Eye here to go with the girls on this mission," said Rocket as he stood up from his seat. "I'll go too. I can take control of tower's security systems to keep any other uninvited guests into the party."

"I am Groot," said the older Groot.

"I am Groot," said the younger Groot.

"No, we'll need you two for the attack on the island," said Gamora knowing they will need help to get her son back. "The less people we have to sneak into this facility to get the teleporter the better."

"Agreed," said Batman who didn't want to risk too many to try breaking into the Hall of Justice.

"So, I'm working with a robot, a Martian, and a vermin. Swell," said Deathstroke not liking this team he is a part of.

"Call me vermin again and I'll take your other eye out," said Rocket who didn't like being insulted.

"Enough," Gamora replied silencing her friend. "While they get into the tower the rest of us will distract the Regime and break my son out. I will go with Batman and Laura to get him out. Nebula, you will lead the others to fight the Regime members."

"Sounds like fun," said Nebula who didn't seem to have a problem with that.

"Just remember, no killing," said Batman reminding the others of his rules.

Gamora however simply smiled and got up from her seat. "Or what? You'll scowl at me? My son has been kidnapped by a bunch of psychopathic ex-heroes who despite being your friends are no friends of mine. If I find out they harm my son then I will rip all of their damn heads off and yours too if you get in my way."

Batman simply stared at Gamora not appearing to back down from her threat. The young heroes backed away a little when they saw this not wanting to be in the middle of all of this. They knew Batman is tough, but against Gamora who was raised by Thanos…oh there is no contest there.

"Okay, um how about we go rescue Jason and then…talk about this later?" Kara asked hoping to calm the two sides down.

Gamora and Batman finished their stare down as the two walked away from each other. The team sighed in relief as did Megan who was glad nothing bad happened.

"Shall we um get going?" Megan asked.

 _Hall of Justice_

Thanks to the codes Luthor gave to the team Rocket, Deathstroke, Aya, and Megan managed to get into the facility without being detected. The good thing there weren't any members of the Regime at the facility. Probably on the island getting ready for their trap.

They arrive at where the control room is at as they gained access inside. No security and no one around to stop them.

"Rocket and Deathstroke. Get to their communications and re-route them. I will get the teleporter ready to use once you send me the access code," Aya ordered as she turns to Megan. "You will come with me in case we run into trouble."

"Understood," said Megan as she took on the form of Cyborg and followed her.

Rocket and Deathstroke go inside to begin working on the computers. "All right, one-eye. Let's get hurry up and get her those codes. Once you finish then we can…"

"This isn't my first drop, furball. I know the plan," said Deathstroke as he continued working on hacking into the system.

"Then stick to it, okay?" Rocket continued working on the computer panel and began messing with the communication. "I don't want you messing this up and risking the lives of my friends or the kid."

"You seem to care a lot about this boy huh?" Deathstroke asked as he found the codes and worked to gain them.

"What about it?" Rocket asked.

"Just surprised is all. Hard to imagine you and that team I saw earlier are even his family," said Deathstroke as he got the codes and sends them to Aya. "Even harder with you since I thought your kind don't live long enough. Unless there's a planet filled with all of you vermins."

Rocket kept calm and focused on his job. "Oh trust me I'm one of a kind and good thing too otherwise I would end up like you, old man."

"Are you always such a pain in the ass?" Deathstroke asked.

Rocket finished hacking into the communications and smiled. "Oh you haven't seen how much of a pain in the ass I can be, one-eye."

As they finish getting what they need the door opened and they see some Regime soldiers standing there aiming their guns at them.

Rocket though looked calm despite the amount of weapons pointed at them. "For example. I'm about to rip their damn eyes out."

Meanwhile, Aya began accessing the teleporter. Even gaining the codes from Deathstroke to take control of it. She has the codes from Luthor to get into the tower, but needed these codes to keep it under lockdown. Megan stood by her as Cyborg while she did this.

However, someone was coming in and Aya flew up to stay hidden. Megan went to the panel and continued working on it. Out of the teleporter came Catwoman as she sees Cyborg. She walked over to him and said hello, but noticed something off when he replied back.

Catwoman approached him and began probing at Cyborg trying to figure out what's wrong. However, knowing there isn't any time for this Aya blasted her from behind knocking her out.

"Will she be okay?" Megan asked as she morphed back to normal.

"She will be fine, but we need to finish this," however before Aya can get to the panel something landed on her head and caused her body to shut down on her.

"Sorry, not but neither of you is going anywhere," said Cyborg as he entered the room and hacked into Aya's body. "Cyborg to Wonder Woman. I got the intruder."

However, all he got was static and he knew something was wrong. "Hacking into our communications. Clever, but once I take you both out I will regain access."

"Megan…help…" Aya pleaded as she struggled to break free.

Megan turns to Cyborg and sees him turning his attention to her. "Give it up, girl otherwise I'll put you down like Superman did to the last Martian he fought."

This made Megan upset as she began to float into the air. "That Martian he fought and killed was my uncle. And I'm going to show you what happens when you mess with someone close to me."

Cyborg's hand turned into a flamethrower as he fires it at her. Megan was able to dodge the attack and keep her distance as he levitated some of the ground towards Cyborg. He dodged the attack and fired some rockets at her. Megan dodged them as she phased through and flies towards him.

Cyborg fires a net that was able to attack her intangible form as it began shocking her. Cyborg goes to finish her, but Megan opened her mouth and let's out a sonic scream that began damaging Cyborg. He fell on his knees as he tries to block the shouting out. Megan shapeshifts as she breaks free of the net and punches Cyborg in the face knocking him through the door.

Megan charges at him again, but Cyborg hits her with a sonic blast as she fell to the ground. Cyborg blasts her again and again trying to keep her from getting back up.

"Give it up, kid. I've seen all of J'onn's old tricks and what he can do. Ain't nothing you have up your sleeve that will surprise me," said Cyborg.

"Don't be…too sure…" said Megan as her boy began to change.

Megan transforms into a large White Martian and destroys Cyborg's sonic blaster. She then unleashed a brain blast that knocked Cyborg down. Attacking his mind and knocking him out. Megan quickly turns back to normal and frees Aya who witnessed the whole thing.

"Thank you for your help. I have never seen that creature before. What was it?" Aya asked.

Megan looks at her with a concerned look before she shook her head. "It was actually…my real form."

Aya stared at Megan confused. "I do not understand. I thought you were a Martian, which was green."

Megan sighed knowing this was going to happen. "Sort of. I'm actually a White Martian, while J'onn is a Green Martian."

Aya began going over the information about the Martians and soon found some info about them. "Green Martians were a species that were peaceful and kind. The White Martians were warriors that enjoyed fighting and hated peace. This resulted in a war breaking out between both sides."

Megan seemed surprised that Aya knew this, but then again if she is a Green Lantern then this might be the reason how she found out. Even though her people's history was not well-known by all other life-forms there were some that became Green Lanterns and probably passed on this information.

"Why keep this from us then? Why not tell the truth?" Aya asked who didn't see the harm in knowing the truth.

"Because, even though I wasn't like them I was still treated like an outcast and a monster. I lied to J'onn so I could be accepted and make up to him after what we did to his daughter," said Megan who recalled what happened that day and how much regret she has for what her people did. "Batman doesn't know and I want you to promise me you won't tell the others. Please, Aya."

Aya didn't like lying to her team, much less keep secrets. However, she did feel bad for Megan and didn't want her to feel like she wouldn't be accepted. Despite the past of her teammates. But right now they have a job to do.

"Very well, but you will need to tell the others," said Aya as she sees Rocket and Deathstroke.

"You beat me to him," said Deathstroke who noticed the unconscious Cyborg.

"I assume you two have history?" Rocket asked as he placed a cable in Cyborg and began hacking into his system.

"This one was personal," said Deathstroke.

"I didn't think anything was personal with you. At least that's what I heard," said Megan.

"He made it personal when he tortured me," said Deathstroke as he explained why it was personal.

Rocket understood Deathstroke's reason and finished getting them what they needed. "I made sure robot boy here doesn't wake up until we finish getting out of the facility," he handed the data over to Aya. "With this you should be able to hack into the facility no problem."

Aya nods as she finishes activating the portal, while downloading the information. The team get in and soon teleport to the Watchtower where they see no one around.

Aya rushes over to the controls and begins inserting control of the facility. "I have control of the Watchtower teleporter. It will take me a minute to take control of the full facility."

"Are there any hostiles onboard?" Deathstroke asked as he opens the door and checks around to make sure the coast is clear.

"Scanning…yes, two of them. Flash and Shazam," Aya was able to access the cameras and find two Regime members onboard.

"Good. I'll go take care of them," said Deathstroke as he was about to leave until Rocket stopped him.

"Where you goin'? The plan was to stay…"

"I won't be long. Besides if they figure out what we're doing they will try to stop us," Deathstroke explained. "While we're at it why don't we also make sure the Regime lose a little more than their teleporter? You interested in blowing up some things, furball?"

Rocket didn't like the idea of going off the plan, especially since it will piss off Gamora, but blowing up things is something he also enjoys. "Got something in mind?"

"Yes I do," said Deathstroke as the two leave the room to get things underway.

 _Meanwhile_

Flash and Shazam are in going over the plan that Superman told them they were going to do once Batman shows up. They heard that Wonder Woman and the others caught the leader of the team that they had fought against. He was a young kid who was working with Batman and with him was a Kryptonian girl. One that Superman never knew about and wanted answers to get.

They heard Raven was left to get the information out of him. They didn't like the idea of torturing someone so young, but Superman told them the reason why they have to do it. To end this fight against Batman, end the Insurgency, and finally have peace. However, the two heroes couldn't help but feel uneasy about all of this despite what they were told.

"I don't know…If he said it was okay, it was good enough for me," said Shazam as he still felt troubled by what is going on.

"Yeah…I asked myself, 'what if what happened to Lois, happened to Iris?'" said Flash who still felt what Superman is doing is the right call.

Despite the fact that Iris broke up with him after he broke his promise to her to stand up against Superman if he took things too far. He even ended up killing someone, but tried to justify he was saving her life. Iris didn't buy this and went to jail rather than stand by his side. He has tried to make it up to her, but no matter what he does she still sees him as a murder like Superman.

"It made sense at first. Bad people get what they deserve. But now?" Shazam felt like what Superman is doing is going over the line, especially how this kid didn't kill anyone and didn't seem like a bad like the criminals they fought.

"Superman's not actually going to kill the kid. He's just bait," Flash explained trying to justify what Superman is doing. "To catch Batman and end this fight."

"And then what? Remember what he did to Green Arrow?" Shazam asked recalling what he heard he did to their friend and how he beat him to death.

Flash couldn't forget what happened to his friend. How he tried to be the voice of reason, tried to stop Superman without killing him, and in the end it cost him his life. Superman even killed his wife leaving their son an orphan. He tried to make sense of what he did, but he knew nothing he could say would change the minds of other people.

His attention turned to the teleporter and found it wasn't working. In fact a lot of the systems were no working either.

"Something's not right. Everything is going off-line," said Flash.

"Somewhere you need to go?" said Deathstroke as he appeared in the room.

"How did…" Flash knew it didn't matter how Deathstroke got in, but he knew how he is going out.

He runs at him using his speed, but then suddenly he stepped on an explosive that send him flying into a nearby panel. That also activated another explosion that sends him through a hole in the ground. Shazam flies at him but then another explosion erupted above him causing him to fall through the hole. He managed to land on his feet as Deathstroke landed across from him.

However, before Shazam can attack him he is shot in the back by Rocket. What hit him was not a bullet or blaster, but rather several small projectile devices that attached to his back. They send bolts of electricity through his body causing him a lot of pain. Deathstroke runs up to him and proceeds to beat the kid up.

Delivering several punches and kicks to the face and gut. Shazam tried fighting back, but Rocket activates the devices that continue shocking him. He uses his powers to destroy them, but it drained him after the earlier attacks. Deathstroke jumps up and delivers a roundhouse kick knocking the hero out.

"Still just a kid," said Deathstroke as he sees Flash nearby, but unconscious. "We better get going before he wakes up. By the way, nice toys you used there."

"Thanks, you didn't look bad out there yourself old man," said Rocket as the two head down to where the Watchtower's power source is at. "So, the plan is to cause the reactor to overload and destroy the place. Not bad, but um don't we need the place for the plan to work?"

"Assuming your team can work quickly to get the kid out I'm sure you will all have plenty of time," said Deathstroke as they approach the computer panel. "In any case the plan was always to destroy this facility anyways."

"I guess, but how much time we talking about?" Rocket asked as he begins helping cause the reactor to overload.

"An hour to probably an hour and a half. Assuming they don't hold back," said Deathstroke.

"Oh trust me they won't," said Rocket as they begin finishing getting things ready.

Once they finished Deathstroke typed down the last key and is confronted by Flash. "Stop what you're doing!"

"It's not what I'm doing…" Deathstroke delivers an uppercut and followed it with a kick to the chest. "It's what we've done."

"Well, I'm ending it," Flash attacks Deathstroke as the two fight around the room.

Meanwhile Rocket begins contacting Aya. "Aya, we gotta get moving soon."

"What did you two do?" Aya asked through the com-link." The reactor is going critical."

"Deathstroke explained he wanted to take out the tower since he felt it was key to Superman's Regime," Rocket explained. "I mean it sounded logical and shit."

"You do realize if the tower goes before the others can save Jason they will be trapped. You just jeopardized the entire mission," Aya explained sounding a little peeved.

Rocket soon realized that was true what Aya said and how Gamora will be pissed at him. "I um well…can you shut it down?"

Aya checks and finds she can't stop what they did. "I can try slowing down the countdown. At the most 95 minutes is all I can do, but I'll need to contact the others to let them know what happened."

"About that. How about you don't mention to Gamora how I had a hand in this until after we save Jason?" Rocket asked not wanting to feel the wrath of Gamora.

"Understood," said Aya as she focused on trying to slow down the countdown. "Megan, contact Batman and let him know what is going on."

Megan nods as she tries contacting Batman. "Batman, this is Megan. We have the Watchtowe,r, but we've got a problem. The reactor's gonna blow."

"Can Aya stop it?" Megan turns to Aya who was focused on her task. "Negative. We have 95 minutes before it blows up."

"We're almost in position. Keep me posted if anything happens. Batman out," said Batman before turning off his com-link.

"I'll need to teleport everyone off before the place blows up as well," said Aya not wanting anyone to die while on this mission.

Suddenly a hologram of Luthor appeared in front of her. "Nice work, ladies."

"Aya is a little busy, Mr. Luthor. What do you need?" Megan asked.

"I need Deathstroke," said Luthor. "I've learned that Ferris Industries has a prototype technology that may allow me to re-weaponized Batman's Kryptonite. I need him to bring it to me."

"Does Batman know about this?" Megan asked.

"No. He would have insisted on using the weapon himself. I need to do it," Luthor explained. "Batman is the face of the Insurgency. If he dies, it dies with him."

Megan was surprised to hear that Luthor is planning to use the weapon himself to take down Superman. She didn't expect this at all and wonders if she should tell Batman about it.

"Send over the coordinates," said Deathstroke as he came in with both unconscious heroes. "I guess I'll see you all later."

"You are lucky I am busy trying to stop the place from exploding. Otherwise I would teleport you someplace like Mt. Everest," said Aya threatening Deathstroke.

"Well, nice to see you can get angry after all," said Deathstroke before turning to Rocket. "Good working with you, furball. Maybe next time you might consider working for me?"

"Sorry, I prefer working with a team and not a one-eyed psychopath," said Rocket turning down Deathstroke's offer.

"Well, if you ever change your mind. You know where to find me," said Deathstroke as he is teleported to where he is needed.

As soon as he left Aya detected something in one of the locked rooms. "Megan, you see this?" Aya asked pointing to the items in the room. "Go get them and bring them to our friends. It looks like they'll need it."

Megan see the items and smiled. "You got it."

 **That's the end of the chapter and imagine Rocket working with Deathstroke…eh wouldn't last. I think the two prefer doing things their way. One works alone or uses people to do what he wants. The other likes blowing up things and saving his friends.**

 **So, that's good. Also, yeah I decided to reveal Megan's past here and the info about the White Martians got them from the comics. So, hope everyone is okay with this. How will things go as the fight to save Jason is about to start?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen and thanks again guys for the reviews from the last chapter. Okay, so we now get to this part of the story with the island fight. How will the team do against the Regime? And how will the Guardians of the Galaxy do against Superman's forces?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out. Also thanks again to my friend for his help. I appreciate it my friend and for those who are interested in his work he is theXman99. His stories are a lot of fun to read and I do recommend them.**

 **Also thanks guys for the support and hope you like the fights for this chapter. Took me a while with them since I wanted them to be good. Now then, I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Chapter XIV**

 _Unknown location (Unknown year)_

Batman is seen making his way through some tunnels with Gamora and Laura as they head to Stryker's Island. Batman informed the others what is going on with the tower and much time they have to get Jason out. He ordered Harleen to focus on keeping law enforcement busy with her clan. To cause chaos and make sure they are kept busy.

Meanwhile, the others are getting ready to make their move. Batman knew the team had to keep Superman and his forces distracted while they get Jason out.

"Batman…you ready?" Aya asked communicating with Batman through their com-link. "We're down to fifty minutes."

"We're in position. Commence assault," Batman ordered as he turns to the others. "You two ready?"

Gamora nods as she pulls out her sword. "Let's get my son back."

 _Stryker's Island_

Meanwhile on the island Superman has assembled his army of Regime soldiers. All armed with their weapons and has his allies flying near him. All waiting for Batman and his team to show up. Every one of them ordered not to hold anything back and take no prisoners.

They see a dark cloud forming over the ocean as Arthur appeared from the water. Superman prepares to order his forces to attack when they see several large M-shape ships appear beside him.

"Attack!" Superman ordered as his men on the ground charge at Arthur and the ships.

However, giant vines appeared from the ground as they began wrapping around the men and destroying their vehicles. The ships all took off and opened fire at they begin taking down the towers and vehicles of the soldiers. Hal, Hawkgirl, Sinestro, and Black Adam all charged in to take out the ships. Arthur twirls his sword and flies up to attack Black Adam tackling him.

Meanwhile, Hawkgirl gets attacked by Rachel as she flies up to her and the two begin fighting in the air. Hal and Sinestro move their rings up to attack her, when their blasts are blocked by two green shields. They look up to see Kilowog and Arisia Rrab flying towards them both wearing their Green Lantern rings.

The Yellow and Green Lanterns soon begin fighting as on the ground the soldiers begin shooting at the vines. Trying to take them down. However, Drax, Nebula, and Mantis appeared attacking the soldiers. They are shot at, but thanks to the pills they took they are immune to the bullets as they take out the soldiers.

Superman decides to attack the ships and cut down their numbers. He uses his heat vision to take down two of them, only to find they are empty. These ships are being remote controlled. He begins looking around to see where Batman is, until he is punched in the face knocking him across the air.

He stops and looks up to see who attacked him. To his surprise the one who punched him is the Kryptonian girl who Diana told him about. She finally revealed herself. Wearing the S symbol on her uniform just like his.

"So, we finally meet. Who are you?" Superman asked wondering who this girl is.

"My name is Kara Zor-El," Kara introduced herself at last to her cousin. "And I'm your cousin, Kal."

 _Meanwhile_

Batman leads Laura and Gamora to the back of the facility where there weren't any guards around. A good thing too since the fighting has just begun. Despite this tough Batman knew it wouldn't be this easy. Not with Superman knowing he would come for the boy.

"We're getting closer. Stay alert," Batman warned.

Laura stops them when she smelled something or someone familiar. She turns around and sees the red armored man she fought on Arkham charging at them. He kneels down as Catwoman jumps over him and attacks Batman. Wrapping her legs around him, flips backwards, and flips him over until she is on top of him.

"Gamora! Go get Jason, we got this!" Laura ordered as she extended her claws.

Gamora does so as she runs into the facility to get her son. Laura fights the armored man as he uses his staffs at her. She tries cutting through them, but finds they didn't go through. "Upgraded them. You'll need to do better than that, kid."

"Oh don't worry. I won't cut them down. I'll cut your arms off instead," said Laura as she charges at him and begins fighting the armored man.

"Hello Bruce," said Catwoman as she stayed on top of Batman without attacking him. "Still as handsome as ever."

"Save it, Selina," said Batman who didn't seem happy to see Catwoman. Not after what she did.

Catwoman begins lowering her voice not wanting her partner to hear her. "I'm sorry, Bruce…I joined him to protect you. He said if I helped find you he'd…"

Batman interrupted him. "Spare me?"

"I didn't believe him. But it bought us some time. I misdirected him…" Selina tries to explain her actions, but Batman didn't believe her.

"Small comfort for the ones who died in my place," said Batman who knew of the ones who lost their lives for him, because she ratted them out. He flips her over hard and gets up.

Catwoman however tries to stop him from going any further. "Damn it, Bruce! You have any idea what I've…you think I'm here by confidence? Let's leave. We can be free of him. Be together."

"There is no 'we' anymore," said Batman.

Catwoman feeling heartbroken for what he did backs away. "Bastard…"

"I have a job to do," said Batman as he tries to walk past her, but Catwoman pushed him back.

"So do I…" said Catwoman as she begins fighting against Batman.

She charges at him, but Batman manages to block her attacks as she tries using her metal claws to take him out. However, Batman had no time for this and knew Selina's moves. He ended this quickly as he drove his knee to get gut and drove his elbow to her face. She tried to get up, but he kicks her in the chest and hits the wall knocking her out.

"You joined the wrong side, Selina," said Batman.

Laura continued her fight with the armored man as his staffs began sending off electricity. He uses them on her, but her healing factor recovered from the attacks. She goes for several offensive, but non-lethal hits to try taking him down. But the armored man managed to dodge her attacks and even used his staffs to attack her legs to catch her off guard.

The armored man swings one of his staffs at her, but she pierced through one of them with her claws. However, this left her opened for the other as he thrusts it into her chest to send more electricity into her body. Causing her to scream a bit in pain as she fell on one knee. She managed to fight through the pain and use her free hand to flip over.

Her hand placed on the ground and lifts her left leg to extend her metal claw to slash at him. Good thing is he moved out of the way and it only slashed across his armor. Cutting through it. However, he kicks her in the face and knocks her across the ground.

He goes to finish her off, but Batman gets involved stopping him. He pushes him back and begins attacking him. Batman managed to knock away his weapon as he goes to try ending this quickly. However, the armored man uses a smoke canister to blind him.

Batman used his cape to clear the smoke, but sees he was gone. The armored figure appear from behind, but Batman could sense he was there. However, before he could take him out, Laura recovered and stabbed him in the back. Even driving both her feet claws through his legs causing him to scream in pain.

She delivers a head-butt from behind and knocks him out before pulling her claws out of him. She looks up at Batman who didn't seem to approve what she did. "Que? No esta muerto," she replied as she retracts her claws. "Who is he anyways?"

"Damian Wayne, my son," said Batman as the two make their way to the facility.

"Your son?" Laura looks back at the boy and then back to Batman. "Why did he join Superman?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later," said Batman as they head inside to help Gamora.

 _Meanwhile_

The fighting continued on the other side as the Groots used their vines to attack the soldiers and are beginning to lower their numbers. Drax and Nebula knocked out many of the soldiers who tried outnumbering them. However, the two warriors were too strong and held their own. Mantis got into one of the tanks and used it to help destroy the other tanks to help her team.

Meanwhile, Arthur absorbed Black Adam's attacks and used them along with the lightning he summoned to fire the attack back at him. Adam tried blocking it, but the force of the attack sends him towards the ground crashing through it. Rachel used her mental powers to toss debris at Hawkgirl who smashes them with her mace. She tries flying towards Rachel and take her out, but she used her astral projection to trick her.

She grabs her helmet from behind and hits her with it. She then used her powers to attack her mind directly and knock her out. She is almost hit by a rocket from one of the soldiers until Megan came in. Slicing the weapon in half and lifts the tanks up before tossing them at the soldiers.

Kilowog fought against Sinestro as he was looking forward to some payback. Arisia held her own against Hal who wasn't trying to kill his former friends, but incapacitate them. Despite all instinct telling him to go all out. Since he could tell they were out for blood.

Meanwhile, Kara finished telling Superman everything. How she is his cousin, what happened to her, and how she came here looking for him. Only to be told about everything he did. All the terrible things and how she is disgusted with what he did.

"I'm sorry for not being there to help you, Kal. If I was maybe none of this would have happened," said Kara as she tries to get through to her cousin, while also buy the others time. "But it's not too late. You can give all this up and do the right thing."

"I'm sorry, Kara. But I'm afraid that's not going to happen," said Superman who was not going to change what he is doing. "Maybe in the world you lived in things are much simpler and better. But here, I tried doing things the right way and look what happened. I lost my wife, my son, and my home because I let my guard down around that madman. Well, not anymore."

"So you think murder is the right way? That just makes you the very same people you fight against," Kara argued. "You trying to justify it only supports that. That is not what the House of El is about."

"Doing things the right way achieves nothing! The only way to stop crime is to do what must be done even if others don't agree with it," said Superman who argues back against Kara. "If you really want to help me then join me. Come with me and together we will bring order to this world. We are family, Kara. You don't turn your back on family."

Kara knew that was true, but as she looks down to see her friends fighting against Superman's allies and remembering everything Jason has done for her made her resolve strong.

"They are my family and I won't turn my back on them. If you won't stop this then I will stop you myself," said Kara as she removes her cape and got ready to fight.

Superman sighed wishing it didn't have to come to this. "Very well. I guess I'll have to teach you how things work around here. Maybe then you'll see my way is the right way."

 _Meanwhile_

Inside the facility Gamora managed to find where her son is at. She lowered the holding cell he is in and finds him against the wall unconscious. She rushes over to her son to find him covered in bruises. On his chest, arms, and on his face. She held her son close and was relieved to see he is alive.

"It's okay. I'm here," she whispered.

She should be mad at him for going off to this world without her and for getting captured. But she couldn't. After losing Peter her son is all she has left of him. She loves him and is willing to be there for him even for the mistakes he makes.

Batman arrives with Laura and sees Gamora found her son. Gamora sees him and motions for Batman to the nearby table.

"Grab his things and let's go," said Gamora as she helps her son up.

Batman goes to grab the things when he feels something is wrong. He turns around and grabs Laura's wrist as he sees her attacking him.

"Something…is…wrong…can't…fight it...stop…me," said Laura as she is being controlled by a dark purple aura.

Batman recognized this aura and knew who is controlling her. "Raven…" he flips her over as she fell on the ground, but quickly got up.

"What is going on?" Gamora asked as she sees Laura attacking Batman.

"It's Raven. She is using her demonic magic to control her," Batman explained.

"Is that so?" Gamora asked as she gives her son to Batman. "I got this," she replied as she took out her sword. "Laura, this is going to hurt, but bear with me, okay?"

Laura sees the sword and nods. She charges at Gamora, but is stabbed through the gut by the sword. Gamora pushes her to the ground and pushes her sword down on the ground pinning Laura down. This forced Raven to free the girl and appear before the woman.

"Willing to kill your ally like that. I'm surprise the boy didn't grow up to be as cold-hearted as you," said Raven who was surprised with what the woman did.

"She can heal from her injuries. So she'll be fine," said Gamora as she got into a fighting stance. "But you will pay for harming her."

"We shall see," said Raven as she used her magic to summon a dark raven made from her aura as she sends it flying at Gamora.

However, before she could get hit Batman rushed over and punched Raven knocking her out. The bird soon disappeared the moment that Raven was knocked out.

Gamora removes the sword as Laura's healing factor kicked in recovering from her wounds. "Sorry about that," said Gamora.

Laura gives her a thumbs up as Batman picks Jason up. "That was risky attacking her like that. Even if she can heal."

"Trust me. She can take the pain," said Gamora as she helps Batman with her son. "Let's get going."

Back outside Superman and Kara continued their fight as they fight over the island. Kara held her own against her cousin as she used the training she got from the heroes of the Earth back home to get stronger. However, Superman was just as strong maybe more due to him not holding anything back. Kara knew she was still holding back some of her strength, which was not the best time to do this.

Superman used his heat vision on her, which she used as well as both attacks collided. With both fighters trying to incinerate the other. During his fight with Arisia, Hal managed to knock her away and fires an attack at Kara. Hitting her from behind and caused her to fall down from the sky.

She recovered, but Superman grabs her by the neck and begins choking her. Preventing her from focusing on her attack. He then tries to use his heat vision, but attacked by Megan punching him in the face. Rachel helps catch Kara as Megan morphs into a serpent to try strangling Superman.

However, Superman goes to use his heat vision on her like he did to her cousin. She saw this coming and dodged the attack as his heat vision hits Hal who tried to attack Rachel. He managed to break free though and punched her square in the face. He goes to crush her face, but Kara uses her heat vision on him from behind freeing her friend.

"Kara! They are outside the facility. It's time to withdraw," said Aya as she contacts Kara through her com-link.

"Roger that!" said Kara as she motions for her team to help get the others.

Superman noticed this and then uses his x-ray vision to see Batman is on the island outside the building. He flies over and confronts him helping hold the boy up with Gamora and Laura by his side.

"You thought you could fool me, Bruce? Like he did?" said Superman.

"This isn't about Joker. It's about you," said Batman trying to bide time for Aya to get a lock on them to escape.

"I perfected this world. So many lives lost because I held back. When I should've used all my power," said Superman trying to justify his actions.

"For what? To control? To oppress?" said Batman as Laura and Gamora see they have no place to run since Superman is moving them near the ledge.

"I could've prevented Metropolis! Saved my family!" said Superman as his eyes began to glow.

"Crime took my family too, Clark," said Batman trying to once again get through to Superman.

"But you weren't the gun," said Superman as he prepares to use his heat vision.

"Now!" Batman ordered as all four jumped off the ledge just as Aya used the teleporter to get them and the others out.

Superman sees them all teleporting away and knew what happened. "The Watchtower…" he flies up at full speed trying to get to the tower and find who took it over.

However, as he got close to the tower he sees something was wrong. The tower soon exploded as the wave from it hits Superman and knocks him back towards the planet's orbit. He sees the tower was gone and nothing was left except for the debris. His anger began to grow from this until he hears a familiar voice calling out his name.

"Superman! Your time is over!"

 **That's the end of the chapter and I hope everyone liked this. Yeah, Supergirl didn't do so well against Superman. Well, that was to be expected, but maybe next time she will. Also, yeah the fight with Raven didn't last long since well in the game it didn't last long either. Still, hope everyone liked this.**

 **I want to again thank my friend for his help and thank guys for the reviews. I appreciate it. Who is the one who is calling out Superman? For those that played the game yeah you probably know who it is.**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we go with chapter fifteen and I hope everyone is ready for more. Also, yeah for those who saw how things ended last time then you know what is coming up. Will I include that fight? Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Also, yeah didn't bring in the other heroes from the other dimension mostly cause I wanted to focus on these heroes. Will they eventually appear? Will they join in the fight? Or will it just be this team against the Regime?**

 **Well, check out the chapter to find out and thanks to my friend to his help. TheXman99 who I went to talk to for my chapter and how it would go. Go check out his work. They are a lot of fun to read.**

 **Also thanks guys for the reviews. I appreciate and glad for the support the story is getting. Now then, I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Chapter XV**

 _Unknown location (Three hours earlier)_

Luthor is seen in his lab getting things ready for his fight against Superman. Deahtstroke brought him the prototype he needed to attach it to his mech-suit. He has been working on it for a long time to help him combat against Superman. Secretly of course since he didn't want to risk Superman or his Regime members finding out about this.

If they did he could lie claiming he made it to fight against Batman or his Insurgency soldiers. Something he is sure Superman would believe. Since he doesn't want to lose any more people he cares about. Thinking about that almost made Luthor regret doing this.

Almost at least. He didn't blame Superman for what happened to the city or the lives that were lost. However, he didn't approve of how he abused his powers, thought himself as a God, and enslaved the planet. He wouldn't stand by it and would do everything in his power to stop him.

He also knew he couldn't have Batman fight Superman. Not if he ends up being killed by him. He needed to do this. To keep Batman alive and keep hope alive if he fails.

"Details on Stryker's Island is still sketchy. Insurgent Forces attacked there nearly ninety minutes ago," said a female reporter through the radio transmission Luthor is listening to find out what is going on.

"What? Andre's there now? Let's go live to Andre Garcia. Andre?" said another reporter.

"Thanks, Rob. It's chaos out here. High Councilor Superman and his One Earth forces are battling the Insurgence forces who appear to be using large spaceships. The metahumans are holding their own. But the regular army is in disarray," said the third reporter Andre keeping those listening an update on what is going on.

"Has the Insurgency forces breached the prison's defenses?" the female reporter asked as Luthor took one of the pills that he kept around to help him be ready for his fight.

"Doesn't look like it. So far the fighting is focused on the prison's perimeter," said Andre as Luthor turned off the transmission.

"Seal appendage armor," Luthor ordered as he got into the machine while wearing his protective suit.

"Activate reactor core. Begin pre-flight check," Luthor ordered wanting to check the suit to see if everything is operational.

 _"All systems nominal,"_ the computer reported. _"All inputs tethered. Neural command schema now online."_

As he is about to leave Aya began contacting Luthor. "Lex, Gamora said they got Jason. They are now making their way out of the facility."

"Good to know. I'll be there as soon as possible to fight Superman," said Luthor as he checks the weapon to see if it's ready.

"Lex, I highly recommend you contact the others to let them know. They can help you fight against Superman," said Aya who was concerned about Luthor's chances of succeeding.

"I appreciate it, but I need to do this," said Luthor as his weapon appeared operational. "For too long I stood by watching Superman enslaved this planet and harm so many innocent people. I can no longer stand by and let that happen. I need to do this and end this war."

"Lex, I understand but…" Aya was interrupted when Luthor turned off his communicator.

"Sorry, but it's time for me to go," said Luthor as he begins flying out of his lab and heads towards the city.

So far everything seems to be working and he noticed Harleen's gang is indeed causing the trouble they needed to cause. He sees the fighting on the island going on and joins in as Arisia is seen holding her own against Hal. Even managed to use an old favorite of his against him.

Using her powers to create a jet that charged at Hal and knocks him into the prison. Arthur meanwhile is doing his best to hold off against Black Adam while Rachel blocks her attacks against Hawkgirl. Rachel is blasted by Hawgirl's staff sending her near Arthur. Megan moves up in front of them and uses her powers to create a barrier as both foes fire at her.

Suddenly some rockets are fired from behind her and hit both Regime followers. Megan looks behind her and sees it's Luthor in his suit.

"Mr. Luthor, what are you doing here?" Megan asked surprised to see him.

"I came to help. You three okay?" Luthor asked.

Rachel recovered from the attack and nods. "What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?"

"Something to help me fight. Mind one of you two helping fight Adam?" Luthor asked.

Arthur steps forward. "Would be my pleasure."

Luthor and Arthur fly past both foes luring them away from the fighting. Arthur is motioned by Luthor to break apart, which he does. Luring Adam away from Hawkgirl who follows Luthor.

Luthor used this chance to fire some rockets at Hawkgirl. She tried dodging them, but he fired one directly at her. She took the hit and soon the others made contact. Knocking her towards the ground as she crashed on the concrete outside the Hall of Justice.

Luthor begins descending as he sees Arthur fighting Adam away from the city and back to the prison. Most likely to make sure the others are okay. Hawkgirl tries to get out of the crater and sees her weapon near her. She goes to grab it, but Luthor uses his suit to move the weapon away from her.

"Your Nth-metal belt. Give it to me," Luthor ordered.

"The source of my power? Like hell," Hawkgirl refused.

"I'm giving you a chance. End this without further bloodshed," said Luthor wanting to do this without fighting her.

"Too late," Hawkgirl flies up and dodges Luthor's weapon as she grabs her mace.

She swings it at him hitting his arm and then goes for another hit, but a shield appeared around Luthor knocking her back.

"You're done, Hawkgirl. Overmatched," said Luthor as Hawkgirl charges at him again, but this time Luthor fires an electric blast that send volts of electricity through her body.

Causing her to fall on the ground screaming before passing out from the pain. Luthor goes to get the belt, when he is hit from behind by Shazam. He goes to attack Luthor again, but a shield appeared to deflect the attack and send him back. Shazam lands on his feet and gets up.

"Since when are you with them?" Shazam asked upset to see Luthor fighting with the enemy.

"Since the day Superman decided to herd us like sheep," Luthor replied.

"He only wants what's best for us," said Shazam defending Superman.

"We aren't his playthings…and he's no God!" said Luthor as he prepares to fight Shazam when Megan appeared from behind and used her powers to put the hero to sleep. "Megan, you should be back with the others."

"I know, but I wanted to be sure you were okay, especially when I read your mind and found you are going to fight Superman," said Megan who didn't like that she read someone she considers a friend's mind.

Luthor should have kept his guard up when he was around her. "I understand you want to help, but I need to do this."

"Please let me help. I don't want to risk losing more people I care about, especially when I couldn't do anything to save my uncle," said Megan who wanted to fight by Luthor's side.

Luthor approached the young girl and placed his hand on her shoulder, gently. "I know you wish you could have done more, but I think we both knew if you did try to fight him you would have been killed. Even your uncle knew this and that's why he kept you out of the fighting. Not only to keep you safe, but make sure you live."

Megan was surprised to hear her uncle worried about her so much and wanted to keep her safe. Despite the fact the two didn't spend so much time together. It made happy to know he cared about her. All of this though made her feel guilty for not telling the truth and tell him what she is.

"Mr. Luthor…there's something I need to tell you. Something important."

"I know," Luthor replied indicating he knows what she is going to say. "We always knew what you were."

Megan looks up at Luthor shocked that he knew, but then he mentioned they always knew. "W-wait, does that mean, my uncle and Batman knew?"

Luthor nods in response. "We didn't care though. What mattered to us is the good you did and how hard you worked to prove yourself. We are proud of you."

This made Megan feel like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. They all knew, but didn't care. Even after all the things that happened they still accepted her. She smiled happily and gave Luthor a hug, which he returned before noticing the explosion occurring over them.

"The Watchtower…Megan, go now," said Luthor knowing he has to do this now. "Get back to the others and stay there."

Megan didn't want to leave. Not when she can still try to help, but she has to trust in Luthor. More than ever that he knows what he is doing. She breaks the hug and begins taking off. **Thank you, Mr. Luthor and good luck.**

Luthor smiled as he sees the girl off. **Your welcome, Megan.** He replied back before looking up into the sky.

"Casualties? Were there any personal in the tower?" Luthor asked.

 _"All personal safely evacuated. Superman was in the blast radius, but is unharmed,"_ his suit replied.

"Well, then. May fortune favor the foolish…" he soon calls out Superman as he checks the Kryptonite weapon and used the belt from Hawkgirl to get it ready for his fight.

He is informed he will be here in 20 seconds. "I see him," said Superman as he charges the weapon and aims it. Knowing he only has one shot at this otherwise the fight will turn badly for him.

However, before he can get the shot in he is hit from behind by Shazam causing his suit to get damaged. Superman tackles Luthor down creating a large crater with news reporters all around to see this. Superman appears from the rubble as Luthor began coughing. Trying to catch his breath after what happened.

Superman sees Luthor with the weapon and soon a wave of pain and anger flowed through him. "I trusted you. You betrayed me."

"Who…betrayed…whom?" Luthor asked knowing his suit is too damaged to do anything.

Superman grabs Luthor through the suit and lifted him out. "I gave you peace!"

"Your peace…Your peace is a joke...' said Luthor who struggled to breath.

Superman angrily grips his hand around Luthor's neck and begins choking him. Now using both hands as he strangles him to death before snapping his neck. Once he was dead he dropped him on the ground and began panting heavily. Soon through voices of people can be heard shocked of what Superman did.

He killed Luthor they said. They couldn't believe it. They even began calling him a murder. The voice growing more and more as reporters had shown live what Superman just did.

Soon this grew too much for him to bear as Superman screams before flying away. Shazam saw everything that happened and couldn't believe it. The man he looked up to just murdered Luthor. He knew Luthor turned on them, but he was defenseless.

He couldn't defend himself, he couldn't fight, and was injured. He then saw the look on Superman's face when he strangled him. Strangled him with his own two hands and murdered him. He looks down at Luthor's body and soon a wave of regret began washing over him knowing the path they have taken has gone too far.

 _Insurgency HQ_

The team returned to their base after rescuing Jason and teleporting away from the fighting. Once they arrived they expected to go over their next move to stop Superman, until they watched the news. They saw Luthor was killed by Superman. Luthor tried to fight Superman on his own and how he ended up being strangled to death by Superman.

The death of Luthor shocked the world as people began protesting what Superman did. Calling him a murder, a killer, and a criminal. Demanding that he pays for his crime. His crime against murdering an unarmed injured man who the people looked up to and loved.

After Superman took off Aya arrived to retrieve Luthor's body. Shazam saw her, but out respect let her take Luthor's body. Megan was devastated that she didn't do more to help Luthor and make sure his plan succeeded. Aya blamed herself for teleporting him away just before the tower exploded or being there when he fought Superman.

Batman though took the blame the most since he should have known what Luthor was going to do. How much trust he put on him to keep the Insurgency alive. How he talked about how he was the face of the Insurgency and how they needed him. He should have known what Luthor was planning, but didn't expect him to actually go through with him.

While the team discusses what they are going to do, Kara took Jason to their ship to get healed up. Luckily his healing factor was kicking in as he recovered from his injuries. Once he woke up she told him everything. From their fight to break him out, her confronting her cousin, and what happened to Luthor.

Jason sighed as he looks down feeling what happened to Luthor was his fault. "If I hadn't been captured he would still be here."

Kara placed her hand on Jason's shoulder and shook her head. "Aya and Megan told us he has planned to confront Superman for some time. That he planned to use the Kryptonite weapon himself. To keep Superman alive and make sure he lives should he fail. It wasn't your fault."

Jason wanted to believe that, but a part of him couldn't agree with her. "If all of our focus wasn't on saving me then we could have helped him. Make sure the weapon was used and no one gets involve to stop him."

"I know you feel that if we had done all of these things then it might have turned out different. Just like if I had been here I could have stopped Kal from turning," said Kara as she rubs her neck where her cousin choked her.

Jason noticed this and placed his hand on her neck to rub it. Kara smiled when she felt Jason's hand against her. She rubs her face against it and smiled at him. All while trying to help him feel better.

"Now though I realize nothing I say or do could have change his path. He made this choice and there is no coming back from it. For Luthor, it was the same thing. He wanted to make up for doing nothing while Superman harmed so many innocent people and wanted to take him down."

Kara grabs Jason's hand and held it close to her. "He risked it all to make sure everyone would be free and not be afraid anymore. To make sure the people he cares about live and continue fighting should he fail."

Jason looks down at the bed and then sighed softly. "Kind of like with me. I would have done the same thing for all of you to make sure you all live."

"But you did," said Kara as she gets on the bed and wraps her arms around him. "You told the others to leave so you could save us from being captured. You risked it all to make sure we live to fight another day. That's what Luthor did. He wanted to do the same thing and in the end showed the world Superman is no hero."

Jason turns to Kara and smiled at her before kissing her softly on the lips. Kara soon returned the kiss and the two soon embraced the other after breaking the kiss.

"Thank you, Kara," said Jason as he held her close.

Kara smiled softly as a few tears flowed down her eyes. "I'm just glad you're safe."

They pull apart and smiled at each other just as they see Gamora standing by the door. "Sorry, but came by to check on you."

Jason smiled softly when he saw his mom as he slowly got out of bed with Kara helping him. He walks over to his mother and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry for disobeying you. I just wanted to get Kara home and keep my promise. I was an idiot, I should have listened to you, and I'm sorry. You can go ahead and punish me if you want, I deserve it."

Gamora stared at her son, who lowered his head waiting for her to scold at him. Lecture him, tell him what he did was stupid, and how he will be grounded.

However, instead she leans in and embraced her son for a hug. This surprised Jason a little since he didn't expect her to do this…at least not until she lectured him.

"I was never mad at you. I was just worried about you," Gamora replied as she continued holding her son close. "Ever since I lost your father I was worried about you. I was worried about losing you like I lost him. When Laura told me what happened I came over to rescue you. I didn't care if I had to go through an army to do it I wasn't going to lose you."

Jason soon returned the hug and held his mom close. "I know and I'm sorry. I should have been smarter and not get caught."

Gamora breaks the hug and smiles at her son. "But you did because you wanted to save your friends," she lets out a small chuckle. "Something your father would have done. You really are his son. Wanting to help save other worlds, help people you don't know, and help free them. I am proud of you, all of you."

Kara smiled softly when Gamora turned to her and said that last part. It was the first time she actually said it, at least in person, and to her. Jason was just happy his mom wasn't mad and was just glad they are all safe. "So, what do you want to do?" Gamora asked.

"What do you mean? Isn't up to you?" Jason asked confused by what his mom said.

Gamora shook her head. "This is your mission. You started it and it is up to you to decide what you want to do."

Jason turns to Kara who held his hand and smiled at him. Jason turns to his mother and began thinking about what they need to do.

Once he came to his decision he begins smiling. "Let's go talk to the others."

 _Meanwhile_

Megan stood in front of a window where she sees Luthor's body being cared for so he can be buried. After bringing his body back Aya gave him to Batman to help care for the body. So once the fighting is over he can be properly buried or be cared for in accordance to what Luthor wanted. Once his body was taken Megan began feeling guilt for what happened to Luthor and wish she was there to help him so that he could have completed his mission.

Arthur approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You all right?"

Megan shook her head in response not taking her eyes off of Luthor. "I should have made sure Shazam was knocked out. If I had then the plan would have worked and Superman would have been stopped."

Arthur felt bad for Megan who told him that after losing her uncle she would sneak away from Atlantis to speak with Luthor. To give him the information to pass on to Batman on what she discovered. She enjoyed her talks with him and how he helped her. She had a chance to return the favor and she failed.

"It wasn't your fault, Megan. I should have finished my fight with Black Adam and then return to help him," said Arthur as he turns to Luthor's body. "I wasn't strong enough to beat him fast enough and by the time I did we were teleported away. Maybe if I had been there I could have helped. But we can't dwell on what could have been. Luthor would want us to keep on fighting and continue our mission."

"But how? Without the Kryptonite how can we stop Superman?" Megan asked wondering how they can win.

Arthur moved his hand down to take her hand, which caused her to look up at him. "By sticking together and never giving up. To keep fighting and never lose hope. That's how we can beat him. And together we'll get them back for Luthor."

Megan smiles softly at Arthur and embraced him for a hug. Arthur slowly returned the hug and pets her head.

The door opened and in came Rachel who noticed the two embraced in a hug. "Everything okay in here?"

Arthur noticed Rachel and nods as he breaks the hug. "Yeah, why? What's up?"

"Batman wants to talk to us. He's decided on what he wants to do next," said Rachel.

"What about Jason?" Arthur asked wondering if their friend woke up.

"Kara said he's awake. They'll join us soon," Rachel replied as she turns to Megan. "If you want to stay here you can. It's up to you."

Megan turns to Luthor's body and then back to Rachel as she shook her head. "No. I'm part of this now and I want to hear what he wants to say."

Rachel smiled softly at the girl and nods in response. "All right. Let's get going then."

 _Fortress of Solitude_

Meanwhile the members of the Regime have gathered together to discuss what has happened. Reports of what Superman has done has caused riots to break out and people protesting against the One Earth government. Demanding Superman to turn himself in. To be brought to justice for the murder against Lex Luthor.

Even though who remained silence against Superman were now coming out. Leading these protests and joining the people. The Regime's army has been weakened due to the fighting on Stryker's Island. Their equipment damaged and many of their weapons destroyed.

This has caused their forces to spread thin and they didn't have enough to stop these rioting. They all came together to try figuring out a way to stop this.

"These outsiders. They've incited insurrection," said Wonder Woman as they turned off the broadcasts to have this meeting quietly.

"We must suppress this filth," Sinestro suggested knowing things will only get worse unless they do something.

"Willfulness leads to anarchy. It cannot be allowed to spread," said Black Adam who knew unless they stop this they will lose control and lose their power over the people.

Superman who sat away from the group was alone with his thoughts. Thinking about the voices he heard. The people turning on him, calling him a murder, and a criminal. Despite his best to block them out he could still hear them even from this far away from the cities.

"I made them safe," he began speaking breaking his silence. "Shielded them. But are they grateful? Do they appreciate my protection?"

"No…" he slams his hand on the table where he was at. "They whine. Complain. Side with those criminals," he gets up from his seat and turns to the members of his team. "If they prefer chaos, I'll give it to them."

He walks over to the table where the team is at knowing what he must do. "Metropolis and Gotham. I'll flatten them. Seth an example," said Superman just as Flash, Shazam, and Hal Jordan came into the room. "Then I'll find the universe these outsiders came from. They'll pay for interfering."

Some members of the Regime seem to agree with this idea, but Shazam however disagreed with this. "Wait. We're wiping out whole cities? Invading worlds in other universes?"

"You have a problem, Billy?" Superman asked upset someone was questioning his idea.

"Well, yeah…It's crazy. It's going too far," said Shazam who didn't approve of this idea.

"Man's world is incapable of self-rule. We will preserve order," said Wonder Woman backing up Superman's idea.

"No…No…There have to be limits," said Shazam protesting to this. Flash tried to stop him, but Hal keeps him back. "Even on us. Especially on us!"

"That's enough!" Superman ordered as he was getting upset with this insubordination.

"We can't do this! Have you gone nuts?! Lois would never want…" Superman grabs Shazam by the throat and lifts the boy up. "Sha…"

He tries to use his powers to stop Superman, but the former hero used his powers to ice breath his mouth shut. Shazam tried to break free of Superman's grip, until Superman used his heat vision to kill him. Once he was dead he dropped the young hero onto the ground. As the ice shatters from his mouth and he lays there motionless.

Superman without a shred of remorse turns to the others waiting to see who would protest next. "Anyone else?"

Flash looks down at the boy's body shocked that Superman did this. Hal had the same expression as well, but didn't say a word. No one in the room did. They did nothing but remain quiet to what they just saw.

"Cyborg, Raven. Take control of all media broadcasts. I want everyone to see this," Superman ordered. "Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Adam. You're with me. Sinestro, prepare your ground forces."

Superman then turns to Hal and Flash. "Lantern, Flash. Get Doomsday, ready."

Superman looked down at Shazam's body for a moment before he walked away. The others soon began leaving as if what happened to Shazam never happened.

Once they were gone Flash, Hal, and Grundy stood around Shazam's body. "Take him outside," Hal ordered to Grundy.

"Grundy dig hole," said Grundy as he picked up Shazam's body. "Grundy bury."

Flash gave his respects to Shazam before he was taken away. As he left he thought back about what Iris told him before and the promise he made to her that he broke. Back then he tried to rationalize why he stood by Superman and the things he did. Now though…

"He was right. This isn't what we signed up for," said Flash who knew Shazam…Billy was right.

Hal who was working on getting Doomsday ready though tried justifying this. "We did our job. We eliminated crime.

Flash though knew they couldn't use that old excuse anymore. "Billy wasn't a criminal. He was…"

"A casualty of war. Acceptable losses," said Hal who tried again justifying this.

"Acceptable?!" Flash replied upset about this. "I let myself believe we were making things better. But we're not. I can't do this anymore. I'm done."

As Flash tries to leave, Hal grabs his arm to stop him. "You have a death wish? There is no 'done'."

"Maybe not for you. Goodbye, Hal," Flash begins taking off, but is stopped by Hal's Yellow Lantern powers creating a force field to stop him.

"You can't leave," said Hal refusing to let him go.

Flash though runs back against the force field and begins vibrating his body to break through it. Hall follows him and tries again to stop him. He uses his powers to try grabbing him. Keep him from running, but Flash managed to dodge his attacks.

He uses his speed to dodge his hits and managed to deliver a clothesline knocking him down. He delivers an uppercut and followed it up with a punch to the face knocking him to the ground. He quickly grabs the ring and pulls it out of his ring before tossing it away. He sees Grundy heading his way and sees what happened.

He charges at Flash who moved out of the way as Grundy hits the wall. Flash runs at him and slams him into the wall while delivering fast multiple punches and then multiple uppercuts. Right to the jaw before grabbing him and flipping him over. Grundy lets out a loud groan as he was unable to get up.

Flash looks around and knew he had to get going. He has to fight Batman and the Insurgency. To warn them about what Superman is up to and stop him. He knew it was a risk since they probably won't believe him, but he has to try to stop Superman and make up for his sins.

 **Yep, the Flash has switched sides and now the team has to figure out what to do. Before Superman tries destroying the cities and killing millions of people. Will they succeed? And will Flash get to them in time?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	16. Chapter 16

**We are now in chapter sixteen and we are getting close to the end. Four more chapters to go and then the finale. Will things end happily for everyone? Or will it end like in the game?**

 **You all know what to do and also for those who played the game don't spoil it for everyone. Although, it has been four years. So, by now everyone should know how the game went. Right?**

 **Also thanks guys for the reviews. I appreciate and glad for the support the story is getting. Now then, I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Now then, I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Chapter XVI**

 _Insurgency HQ (Unknown year)_

"This isn't up to debate. You are all going home," said Batman as he argued against the team's decision to stay.

Earlier he called them all in to discuss about what happened and what they are going to do. Aya managed to retrieve what was left of the Kryptonite weapon, but the rock itself was destroyed. Without it their plan on stopping Superman has failed. He also couldn't risk putting the team in any more danger.

So, he decided they would all return home and to take Megan with them so she can be safe. He wants them to also destroy the wormhole that was created so Superman can't find their home. However, not everyone on the team agreed to what Batman is telling them. Many want to stay and fight, especially after what they did to Jason and Luthor.

"It isn't up to you to decide what we will do," said Rachel who argued against Batman. "You asked for our help to fight against the Regime. We aren't going to leave you behind just like that."

"I asked for your help to get me the Kryptonite. It's gone now and there is no point in keeping you all here," Batman argued back not wanting to risk more lives.

"Yeah well you can tell us to go, but we aren't going to do it," said Arthur who didn't want to leave.

"They're right! This is my home, Bruce. I want to stay to free it," said Megan who didn't want to abandon Batman. Not now when he needs their help.

Batman sees he is not getting anywhere with the kids so he turns to Gamora. "Talk to them! Tell them they need to get out of here while they have the chance."

"They aren't children anymore, Batman. I can't tell them much what to do since they are capable of making that decision," said Gamora who agreed with the young team. "Besides. We want to stay and fight as well."

"Why? This isn't your world to fight for," said Batman wondering why they want to stay.

"This might not be our world, but they made it our business when they beat up Jason," said Rocket as he got up from his seat. "That kid is family to us and if they mess with him they mess with us. Plus, we wouldn't mind getting our hands on Superman ourselves and kick his butt."

"I agree," said Drax agreeing to stay and fight. "We will not stand by and let this man super get away with what he did to our family."

"I am Groot," said the older Groot as the younger Groot agreed with him.

Batman knew this argument is not going anywhere despite him wanting to get them away. He knew the longer they stay the more chance Superman will have to find them. If he does and finds out how they got here it will be bad for everyone. Not just this team, but their universe.

"This is my world. My fight. I won't let you all risk your lives for it. Not when you can all live and be safe."

Jason who had been silent since getting into the room got up from his seat and approached Batman with Kara helping him. "Your right. This isn't our world. This wasn't our problem. However, that all changed when you asked us to get involved and we did."

Jason continued to speak wanting to make Batman understand why they want to be here. "You brought us here because you had faith. Faith and hope that we would be able to help you. Help you save your world and free it. I know you lost a lot and probably a lot of those close to you…we all have."

Jason turns to his team, his family, and then to Kara before he continued. "Each one of us lost so much and we wanted to try carrying our burden alone. But, once we came together we were able to help each other and overcome all odds that got on our way. Even against those who would try to break us apart and harm all those we love and value."

Jason placed his hand on Batman's shoulder getting him to face the young man. "Batman…Bruce, don't send us away. Not when you need help more than ever. Let us help you. Let us help lift this burden off your shoulders and fight."

Kara walks over to Batman and placed her hand on his shoulder as well. "Jason is right. Let us help bring hope to this world again. Let us help you stop Superman and do it together. Please, trust us."

Batman turns to both teens and then to their team who all seem to agree with what they said. He looks back down at the table and sighed knowing this was a bad idea.

"You do realize some of you might die, right?" Batman asked.

"Eh what the hell some of us don't got that long a lifespan anyhow," said Rocket who didn't seem to mind the idea of dying.

Gamora walks over to Batman who turns to face her. "If my husband was here he would want us to fight and save this world. For him and my son we will fight alongside you," she said as she extended her hand to him. "So, will you let us fight beside you? Or do we have to do it without your permission and kill a bunch of bad guys?"

Batman looks down at the hand and then looks back at Gamora who he can tell is serious about what she said. He moves his hand up and shook her hand. "I take it you guys got a plan?"

"I hope you all do," the team turns around and see Flash in the room. "Because time is running out."

 _Fortress of Solitude_

Superman returned back when he received word from Hal that Flash has turned on them. He took out Grundy and also saved some soldiers who worked for Luthor from Sinestro. This made him more upset to learn that one of his own has now betrayed him. This only fueled his madness and rage as he contacts Diana to let her know what happened.

"Get your army ready, while I contact Aquaman to get his army to assist us," said Superman knowing Flash is probably on his way to warn the Insurgency.

"I will and are you sure you don't want me to find Flash?" Diana asked who was upset, but was not as upset as Clark.

"No," Superman replied. "Eventually they will try to stop us, but by then it will be too late."

 _Insurgency HQ_

Flash arrived to the headquarters of the Insurgency where he explains briefly how he found them. Thankfully any data on their location was destroyed thanks to Aya who hacked into their systems and deleted any trace of where the Regime could find them. He managed to calm them down before they could try killing him when he told them what Superman is up to. Batman managed to calm everyone and wanted to hear what Flash has for them.

Flash explained that Superman is planning to destroy the cities of Gotham and Metropolis. After the people turned on him and began rebelling he completely lost it. Believes the people became ungrateful to him and that they needed to be punished. So, he decided that he will punish them.

As if he was some sort of God punishing those who defied him. Shazam protested against this and was killed by Superman. No one did anything about it and accepted the loss. Flash saw enough and broke away from the Regime to help Batman.

Apologizing to him for not doing it sooner and for all he did. Even apologized to the team for his role in what happened to Jason and didn't know what Superman did.

"Once he finishes what he has done he plans to come after your universe," said Flash as he finished explaining the last bit of Superman's plan.

"I knew Kal has lost it, but this is just…it's insane," said Kara who couldn't believe her cousin would go this far.

"We have to stop him before he can do this," said Mantis knowing if they do nothing people will die.

"It's going to be a hell of a fight though," said Kilowog who knew fighting Superman's forces will be risky.

"Then I say we stop him," said Jason as his team turns to him.

"You have a plan?" Laura asked.

Jason smiles at her and nods. "Aya, you still hacked into their communications?"

Aya nods in response. "Despite the tower being destroyed I managed to remain hacked into their com-links and listening in on what they are planning."

"So, how does he plan to do this?" Jason asked.

Aya begins listening back on the conversations and turns to the team with what she found. "He will use Diana to go to Themyscira and recruit her Amazonian army to attack Metropolis. While Aquaman who signed the treaty has agreed to use his army to attack Gotham. That's how he is planning to do this."

Jason knew fighting an army like this will be tricky, but his mother walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Whatever you're planning we will follow it."

Jason smiled at his mom and how much faith she has in him. "All right. We need to take out both armies. Batman, do you know where this island is at?"

"I do, why?" Batman asked wondering what Jason is up to.

"Okay, so this is the plan. Mom will go with Aunt Nebula, Rachel, and Mantis to stop Diana from leaving with her forces. Meanwhile, Kara and I will deal with Aquaman's army."

"How do you plan to stop Aquaman and his army with just the two of you?" Flash asked as Jason shows him how showing a golden arrow that is in a holster. "With an arrow? Really?"

"Oh trust me. If you thought your speed was fast, wait till you see this in action," said Jason before he turns to the others. "The rest of you will take down Superman's forces. Work together, but don't kill them."

"Aww that's no fun," said Rocket who didn't like this whole 'no killing' rule.

"What about Superman?" Kara asked. "I mean, even if I don't hold back I don't think I will be able to stop him. Unless we use the Kryptonite your mom brought to stop him."

"We could, but we don't have time to build another weapon to use it," said Batman knowing just the stone alone won't be enough.

"What about the inter-dimensional transporter?" Aya suggested. "Why not use it to summon the heroes from the other dimension you and Luthor talked about?"

"Yeah. We can use it to summon them here or better yet summon their Superman," said Jason who knew a better way to stop Superman is with another one.

"One Superman in this world is enough," said Batman who argued against that idea.

"He isn't like this world's Superman," said Megan. "Luthor said so. Don't let your emotion cloud your judgment."

"Megan is right and besides we'll need all the help we can get," said Kara who didn't mind the idea of fighting with a good version of her cousin.

Batman looks down and didn't like the idea of bringing in another Superman into this world. After everything that has happened that was the last thing they needed. However, with how things are right now they might not have much of a choice. The team will most likely try doing this with our without his help.

"Even so I don't have enough energy to use it. I need a power source to help charge it," said Batman pointing out the problem with the plan.

Jason turns to his mom who knew what her son needs. She takes out a sphere and hands it to Batman. "You can use this to power it."

Batman grabs the sphere and opens it to find a glowing blue stone. "What is this?"

"The Space Stone," Gamora replied. "It will help you and your machine."

 _Later_

The team began getting ready as they go over the plan. Flash warned them that it won't be long before the Regime find the base. So, they will need to go distract them. While Batman works with Aya to get the machine ready. Kilowog and Arisia volunteered to stay with them to make sure they are not interrupted.

Arthur is tasked to lead the team to attack the grounded forces with Harleen joining in to help them. Her gang are planning to work on evacuating the people to get them away from the fighting. That way no innocent people will get hurt. Meanwhile, Gamora got her ship ready with Batman sending her the coordinates for her mission.

Jason confronted Rachel before they were going to take off to get her to not hold back. To use her full powers, which includes the Phoenix. Rachel was unsure about using it since she was afraid she might end up hurting someone if she loses control. He tells her she needed to let go of this fear of losing control and to accept the power.

To it to protect those she cares about and stop Wonder Woman from harming innocent people. Rachel promised to try as she left to join Gamora.

In the meantime Kara puts on her black suit with the silver S symbol on the chest. She knew until Batman can get the machine ready she'll need to fight her cousin. This time she couldn't hold back and needed to fight him. The suit thankfully will protect her body, absorb solar energy, and had another purpose in mind.

"You sure about this?" Kara asked as she hands Jason two metal gauntlets gloves.

"Batman said he doesn't have time to weaponized them like he had planned with Luthor," said Jason as he grabs the gloves and begins placing small green rocks in the knuckles. "So, this will have to do."

Jason revealed that he broke down some of the Kryptonite rock to fit into the knuckles of the metal gauntlet gloves. The gloves are already charged to deliver a powerful punch, but with the Kryptonite they will be able to harm Superman. Thanks to the suit that Kara is wearing it won't weaken her or do any harm. Covering her whole body, even her face from the radiation from the rocks.

"Still, I hope you don't mind me using them to beat up your cousin," Jason asked as he lets out a small chuckle. "The young cousin who is now older and taller than you. Making you the youngest."

Kara tried to laugh at the joke, but all she could do is smile. "I don't mind, but I hope you won't have to use them. As long as I don't hold back and I use all the training I learned from you al I think I'll be okay…I hope."

Jason held her hand and smiles softly at her. "You'll be fine. I know you will be able to kick his ass. I've seen you do so many incredible and impossible things. I know you'll stop him and save the day."

Kara nods as she leans in to kiss him before she finishes getting dressed. Jason however didn't leave and decided to try asking her something.

"Kara, there's something I need to ask you. Something I've been wanting to ask, but didn't because I was worried you were going to stay here and not come back with us," said Jason as he held her hands.

Kara noticed this and became curious on where he is going with this. "Um okay, what is it?"

Jason held her hands closes and smiles at her. "Kara, we've been together for five years and since then we have been through a lot together. We've even gone to hell and back for each other when things looked back. No matter what we've always been there for one another and when we admitted our feelings for one another I never wanted to let you go. Since this trip I've been afraid if you would stay or worse something bad would happen to you."

Kara smiled a little with what Jason said and then her smile turned to one of sadness when he was worried about something bad happening to her. "I know. I was afraid I lost you and I wouldn't see you again. I'm glad we're back together and no matter what happens I will always love you. And whatever happens after this as long as I am with you I will be happy."

Jason was happy to hear that as she decided to make next his move. "I'm glad to hear that, because there's one question I've been meaning to ask you," he got down on one knee, moves his hands away from her hands, pulls out a box, and reveals inside a blue diamond. "Kara Zor-El, will you marry me?"

Kara stares at Jason completely shocked and in awe when she saw the ring. Soon small tears began to form in her eyes as she got down on both knees. "Y-yes! Yes I will," she replied wrapping her arms around her.

Jason happily returned the hug and held her close. Happy to hear she said yes and the two will be together. At least he hope they will be. However this turns out at least he knows she said yes and they love each other very much.

Batman watched the whole thing from the door and couldn't help but be happy for the young teenagers. He soon flashback to when Clark proposed to Lois and how the two got married. He just hopes for these two it will turn out differently for them. Without history repeating itself.

 **Aww how nice. The calm before the storm and we have them proposing. Hopefully things end happily for them. Without anyone dying.**

 **Will they succeed in stopping Superman? Will they stop the Regime from killing millions of lives? How will they stop them? And honestly you all know where this is going right?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen is here and last time we saw the time has decided to stay to fight. To join Batman to fight Superman and stop him from destroying the cities. Will they succeed? Will they win or will things end badly?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out and thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.**

 **Now then, I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Chapter XVII**

 _Themyscira (Unknown year)_

Gamora, Nebula, Mantis, and Rachel flew towards the island of the Amazons to stop Wonder Woman from using her army to attack Metropolis. Luckily for them the ship was fast enough to get them to the island, while also staying hidden using the cloaking technology that Aya made for them to use. They needed to get to the island without being spotted so they can get close. Once they arrive they will have to take out Wonder Woman and keep the army from leaving.

The ship soon arrives and they begin heading to a seclude part of the island where they can land. It close by the main capitol, which will lead them to the docks. Gamora gets her weapons as her sister Nebula grabs her rifle in case of trouble. Rachel meanwhile is near the exit using her powers to detect any enemies nearby.

Luckily for them all the Amazons seem to be at the docks, but she could detect some are in the city. Including some who seem to be guarding someone. She didn't know who it is, but she could tell it was someone who didn't seem to be a hostile. Perhaps someone friendly?

"Rachel, we clear?" Gamora asked.

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts and nods in response. "Yeah, we're clear."

Gamora turns to Mantis as she handed Nebula some detonators. "Mantis, stay on the ship okay? If we run into trouble come get us."

"Of course and be careful," said Mantis as she heads up to the cockpit.

They soon exit the ship and begin heading to the docks. Rachel though continued seeking the person who is being guarded. Curious about who it is and why these Amazons are here. Guarding this person.

Gamora sees some Amazons near the city, but they seemed focus on protecting the palace and not anywhere else. "All right. Let's get to the docks and set up some detonators."

Nebula took some out and handed them to her sister. "Rachel, you ready?"

Rachel turns to the women and nods in response as she goes to grab some bombs when she sensed someone approaching. She turns around and sees an armored dark figure appearing behind them.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked.

"Relax child. I'm not here to fight you," said the armored figure. "My name is Ares, the God of War."

Rachel recalled hearing about him from the database from Batman's computer. "I heard of you. I thought Batman said without conflict and war you couldn't exist?"

"No my dear. Without it I have no power, but thanks to you and your friends my powers are slowly returning," said Ares who has the young heroes to thank for his return. "That is why I am here to help you and your friends."

Rachel turns around to find Gamora and Nebula frozen. As if time froze for them. "What did you do to them?"

"They are all right. Don't worry," said Ares as he approached the young girl. "I am here to return the favor to you on my powers returning. I wish to help you by giving you what you need to stop Wonder Woman and have the Amazons join you."

Rachel was suspicious of Ares, whose mind she couldn't read. If he is up to something she wouldn't be able to find out. Then again he is the God of War. So she shouldn't trust what he says to her.

"Why do you want to help us?"

"If Superman succeeds in his plan my powers will be gone again. That is why I wish to help you and regain my powers," Ares explained revealing his motives.

"So, you wish to help, but only for your own selfish needs," said Rachel who knew the guy was up to something. Still, with time running out she didn't have time to deal with this. "All right. So, how do plan to help us?"

Ares points to a mountain not far from them. "There is someone locked up in the dungeon who will be able to assist. Her name is Donna Troy and she used to be Diana's sidekick."

"Used to be? What happened?" Rachel asked wondering why she is locked up.

"The Amazons turned to her to help overthrow Diana when she took control of their home. However, she was defeated and locked up until she agrees to join Superman's Regime," Ares explained. "If you break her out though and defeat Wonder Woman she will take over the Amazons. Use them to turn against the Regime and fight alongside you all."

Rachel did like the idea of the idea of the Amazons fighting for them than against them. "Sounds like a good idea, but I take it you won't help break her out?"

Suddenly Raven appeared before the two and approached them. "It appears you have a guest. I suggest you deal with her before freeing your friend."

Ares vanished as he freed Gamora and Nebula who noticed Raven. "What just happened?" Nebula asked as she took out her blaster.

"I'll tell you later. Go, I'll take her," said Rachel as she wanted to fight Raven alone without her magic possessing someone.

Gamora knew they would get in the way and they had to stop Diana. "Nebula, let's go and Rachel be careful."

"I will," said Rachel as the two older women left leaving her alone with Raven. She thinks back of what Jason told her and sighed. "All right. Time to let go and see what I can do."

"Ares aids the Insurgents…As a strategist he's no Athena," said Raven as she stood before Rachel.

"Batman told me a lot about you, Raven. He says you are a half-demon and you accepted the demon side of you after your friends were killed," said Rachel who can sense the demonic aura off the woman. "He also told me your loyalty resides more with Trigon than with Superman."

"I serve both. Superman's victory will hasten my father's return," Raven explained. "And all shall bow before him."

Raven fires a dark aura attack at Rachel who dodges the attack and flies up into the air. Raven follows as she continued attacking her. Rachel used her powers to lift some trees from nearby and toss them at her. Raven destroys them with ease and used her magic to grab the girl with a dark talon made from her aura.

Rachel used her telepathy to break free and fire a psychic blast at Raven. She recovered from the attack and launched another talon at her to slash her. Rachel used her astral projection to dodge the attack and appears from behind punching her in the face. She grabs her cape and brings her up to kick her in the chest sending her towards some nearby trees.

She flies down and lifts some rubble and tosses it. Raven blocks the attack, but Rachel continued throwing more and more of them. Letting her true power leak out as she continued to attack her. Raven unleashed a demonic dark wave that knocked the trees back including knocking Rachel down.

Raven charges at her, but Rachel used her astral form once more to dodge her attack. She then grabs her from behind and her mental powers to attack her mind. However, Raven's demonic powers instead turned the attack against her. Raven instead attacks Rachel within her mind. Appearing in a large mansion where Rachel appeared all alone.

"Damn, this isn't good," Rachel then recognized the mansion and realized where she is at. "Oh no. This…this is…"

"Your home," said Raven as she appeared in Rachel's inner mind. "My powers are too great for yours child. Now here I can destroy you by breaking your mind."

Rachel tried using her powers against Raven, but they didn't seem to be working. "I'm afraid your powers are useless, child. Now, let's pay a visit to an old memory shall we?"

Rachel sees a younger version of herself on the steps crying as she stood over the body of her mother. She remembered this and began shaking her head.

"N-no," she said to herself as this was the night her mother died.

The night her parents and friends died when the professor lost control of his powers. Thanks to the Alzheimer attack that caused him to kill members of the X-Men, including his mother. Rachel approached the younger version of herself. Grieving over her mother who sacrificed herself to save her. Giving up her powers to make sure her daughter would live, but in her weakened state she was killed.

"M-mommy," she whispered as she felt her eyes filling up with tears.

"Yes. Your pain and sorrows is very satisfying," said Raven mocking the girl, which caused Rachel to get upset. "And soon you will join her."

Rachel angrily threw a punch at Raven, but it was easily caught. She blasted her in the chest sending her towards the wall and falls near the body of her mother. As Raven's eyes began glowing red and soon the mansion begins to get set on fire. The roof is ripped apart as a large demonic creature appeared over it laughing at her.

Raven began to laugh as well as she began floating into the air. Mocking Rachel as she slowly began to destroy Rachel's mind with her father's powers.

"She's too strong…I can't do it," said Rachel as she tried tapping into her true power, but she couldn't. Her fear and pain kept her from concentrating. "Damn, what do I do now? How can I stop her?"

She continued to ask herself this unaware the younger version of herself was gone and her mother opened her eyes. She began standing up as she stood over Rachel. The young girl noticed this and looks up to see her mother in front of her. Raven too noticed this and snarled in anger.

"Finish her!" she heard her father calling out.

Raven attacked them, but Rachel's mother easily blocked the attack with one hand as she shield both her and her daughter. "M-mom? Is that you?" Rachel asked as she got up wondering if this is a dream or something.

Jean smiles at her daughter moves her hand up to stroke her face. "Hello sweetheart."

Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she couldn't help to see her mother is alive as she embraced her in a hug. "Mom…I'm so glad to see you. I mean, how is this possible? I thought you were dead?"

Jean returned the hug with one hand and replied. "I was never gone. I left a piece of myself in here so I can be there in case you ever needed me. And it seems you need me now more than ever huh?"

Rachel breaks the hug and nods softly. "Mom, I…I don't know if I should use my full power. I mean, I was always told how dangerous this power is and if I unleash it I could lose control. I know my friends told me to unleash it, but what if I lose control?"

Jean knew this and nods softly. "This power you possess is indeed one that should not be taken lightly and is dangerous. However, I wouldn't have given it to you if I didn't know you could control it. I know you can Rachel because like me I learned how to control it because I had the love of my friends and your father that helped me stay in control. You too can control it because of your friends who believe in you."

Rachel looks down and knew her friends did believe in her. They trust her and know she can control this power. However, she is still worried about it and the power it possesses. Can the love she has for her friends really be enough to control it?

"Rachel, I helped make it learn to accept us despite our flaws and not be controlled when it wants to control. You can control it. I have faith in you and I know you can do it. Now please, let go, unleash your power, and show you are worthy to control it."

Rachel closed her eyes and knew her mother is right. She needs to stop being afraid. She needs to stop holding back and unleash her powers. Unleash it all and prove she can control it.

She opened her eyes as she sees her mother is gone, but the attacks are still blocked. She begins approaching Raven as the mansion begins to disappear. She now floats over what appears to be a large destroyed city. With Raven's attacks unable to break through this barrier.

"Enough of this! Let us finish her off together, daughter!" said Trigon as both the demon and his daughter began to attack her.

"Unleash your power, Rachel," said the voice of her mother echoing around Rachel. "Let go. Rachel! Let go!"

Rachel screamed as she is engulfed by a powerful blue fire. A wave of flames rushed over hitting Raven as her mental form is shattered, while her father is destroyed. Outside of the mindscape Raven got hit by the force of the attack destroying her cape, hood, and part of her outfit. While Rachel's body is engulfed by the flames as they began taking on the form of a Phoenix.

Raven sees this as she sees the true power of this girl and where it is coming from. Rachel's eyes began to glow as she continued her attack as it consumes Raven causing her to fall to the ground screaming in pain. Rachel soon began to withdraw her power and begin floating down to the ground. She lands near where Raven is at and finds her to be alive.

Unconscious, but alive. She noticed though her skin turned pale, the demonic features she saw before were also gone, and she couldn't sense the demonic aura within her.

"I'll worry about that later," she said knowing she doesn't have time to worry about it. "Better go find this sidekick and see if she can help…" she took this moment though and move her hand to her heart and smiled. "Thank you, mother."

 _Docks_

Meanwhile, the Amazons begin finishing gather much of their supplies onto their ships. As they got ready to take off. Those that finished loading the ships went to join their ranks. Getting ready for combat as they will soon set sail.

"Haste, my sisters! We cast off within the hour!" Diana ordered as she floats above the ground. "Take that to Athena. Sloop fifty-one. After drop off, meet at the south pier. Mara's team needs help with an inter-ship weapons transfer. Move!"

However, before they can take off a loud explosion erupted around the ships causing those that are still docked to begin sinking. Even the buildings around the women have been blown up as well as Gamora appeared.

"Enough of this!" Gamora flies down using her jetpack as she lands near the army. "Your army will stand down! They will not abet Superman's madness."

"You hold no sway here. I am in command!" said Diana as she held her sword and shield. "Though you did save me the trouble of finding you and that brat who caused Superman so much trouble."

"That brat happens to be my son and I will not let you use your army to help Superman," said Gamora as she pulls out her sword. "Batman told me how you Amazons claim to have honor. That you are to temper man's aggression, not enable it."

"You know nothing about our ways. After Metropolis he showed me the truth. Man's aggression cannot be tempered. Only quelled," said Diana arguing against the woman.

"Slaughter the innocent? It seems you are no different from men or are you only doing this because you can't replace the woman Superman loved?" Gamora asked getting some anger out of Diana.

"After I kill you I will find your son and take his head!" Diana charges at her with a swift kick to the chest, but Gamora dodges the attack.

She swings her sword down to slice her legs off, but Gamora jumps over and brings her sword down. Diana blocks it with her shield and attacks Gamora again with her sword. Gamora dodges it and kicks her in the chest knocking her back.

Both women swing their swords as they collided and swing them back at each other. Gamora goes for a punch, but Diana ducks it. However, she couldn't duck an elbow to the side of the head. Diana returns the favor by hitting her face with her shield knocking Gamora back.

Both women charge at each other again using their swords as the fighting progress more and more. Gamora managed to knock her shield out of Diana's hand and kicks her in the face. She goes to slash her, but Diana blocks it by grabbing her wrist and squeezes to force her to drop her sword. She goes to stab her, but Gamora catches her wrist and squeezes her too showing her strength forcing Diana to drop her sword.

Both women kick the other off and roll backwards before they back on their feet. Both women are equally matched in combat and were very skilled. However, Diana saw the fight to be pointless. She needed to finish this fight and get moving.

"Enough of this! Amazons, kill her!" she ordered as her soldiers turn to Gamora to attack.

"Stop!" the Amazons turns towards the direction of a new voice and see who it is.

They see it is Donna Troy who is being flown in by Rachel as she helps bring her to the women. The Amazons look on shocked to see Donna is alive since they were told she was killed by a criminal that Diana killed.

"My sisters! Stand down and listen!" said Donna getting the attention of the Amazons.

"Donna? W-what are you? How did you?" Diana turns towards the other girl and narrowed her eyes. "This is a ruse sisters, kill them!"

"No!" Donna shouted keeping her sisters from attacking. "You locked me away Diana after I refused to join you and Superman's madness. I was then told you lied to all of my sisters so they would obey your command without question."

This caused many of the women to whisper to one another about what she just said. Some even turn to Diana shocked that she lied to them about what she did.

"I am your queen! You will obey me now!" Diana ordered knowing she is losing control of her soldiers.

"No! We will not obey and we will not serve you or Superman!" Donna shouted at Diana. "We are to give service. Help the innocent. Save the lives of friend and foe. That is our way!"

"You lecture me?! On meaning of being Amazon?!" said Diana as she charges at Donna after grabbing her sword.

Gamora grabs her sword and jumps over to block Diana's attack. "She seeks to lecture, but I seek to depose!" she pushed her back and kicks her in the chest.

She runs up at her, wraps her legs around her, and swings her to the ground with her head bouncing off the concreate. Diana gets back on her knees groggy as Gamora grabs the shield and hits her on the side of the face. She then drives both knees into her face knocking her to the ground. Gamora gives her one last punch and knocked her out.

Gamora gets off of Diana and tosses the shield away as some of the Amazons surround her. "Hold my sisters! Hold!" Donna commanded as she approached Gamora and stood in front of her. "While she may not be Amazon, she is not our enemy. Her friend freed me from my prison and came to help stop us from making a mistake. This path Diana has put you all on is folly. We are to unite the world's people!"

Gamora is joined by Rachel as they listen in on what Donna tells her fellow Amazonian sisters. "We are to lessen man's rages…Overcome them…With compassion and love. She has enabled one man to inflict his rage on an entire planet," she said pointing to Diana as she began grog softly.

Many Amazons begin listening carefully to what Donna is telling them and many seem to be slowly agreeing with her. "Let him be consumed by his darkest passions, rather than extricate him from despair. Sisters, let us return to the right side of history. Let s end this battle. But as humankind's protector, not its destroyer. We are Amazons. We are here to save mankind."

The Amazons all agree with Donna and begin cheering for her. Donna turns to her friends and smiles at them.

"We will help you with anything you may need," said Donna who doesn't notice Diana getting up.

Diana sees her sisters turning against her and pulls out a knife to stab Donna. However, before she could she is shot in the shoulder and falls to the ground as several Amazon soldiers restrain her. They look up on the hilltop to see Nebula standing up with a rifle in her hand.

"Don't worry. She's with us," said Rachel towards Donna.

Donna nods figuring that much and turns to her sister as she removes her tiara. "You are no longer worthy to carry this title. Take her away and lock her up," she ordered as the Amazons take Diana somewhere secured.

Donna turns to the others as she puts on the tiara, grabs the shield, and sword before approaching Rachel. "Where do we start?"

 **Yep, Donna Troy is here. I was informed by theXman99 that she is alive and locked up by Diana for refusing to join her. Couldn't find much info about this so I made up some of the other stuff. Although, let's be honest I'm sure many are happy she is here.**

 **Also, yes I brought in Jean and had Rachel use the Phoenix Force. Rachel is actually a character from the comics, but this version is more for the movie universe. So, some changes have been made and how she is alive is explained in her bio. If anyone wants the info let me know.**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out what happens next and thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen is here folks and last time we saw Donna Troy is alive. She has joined the heroes to fight against Superman. Will things go well for them? And what other surprises will I have our young team reveal?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out and thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.**

 **Now then, I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Chapter XVIII**

 _Gotham (Unknown year)_

Regime soldiers are seen marching down the street attacking the people and firing at the buildings. Doomsday is seen attacking a building as he head-butts onto the side of it. Causing the building to tip over into the others. All while Sinestro marches down with his soldiers to attack Luthor's men who turned against the Regime to fight against them.

However, the Regime soldiers are attacked by several green energy blasts. Saving Luthor's soldiers and destroying the tanks as well. Sinestro looks up and sees Kilowog with Arisia and Aya as they floated down in front of him.

"Well, I was wondering when you three would show up. I would have thought you went back to Oa to get reinforcement," said Sinestro mocking the three Lanterns. "Oh wait, there aren't anymore are there?"

"Funny guy," said Kilowog as his ring began to glow. "Wait till I smash my fist into your face and see how funny that is."

"You'll have to get through me to do that," said Hal as he appeared with Sinestro. "You should have stayed locked up Kilowog."

"And continue being your mind-controlled flunky? Not gonna happen, Jordan," said Kilowog not calling Hal by his first name.

"Mind-control?" Hal asked as he turns to Sinestro.

"Just a little project Superman asked me to try out before trying it on Doomsday," Sinestro explained seeing no harm now that Hal is going this far to help them.

"We'll need to have a talk about that later," said Hal as he turns to Kilowog. "We gave you a chance to join us, but now we will take you down."

"Back then I held back, but this time I will break you in half!" Kilowog charges at Hal, but Sinestro blasted at him sending him flying.

Sinestro flies off after Kilowog as Hal attacks Arisia. Aya blocks it with a green energy wall. She then creates a turret and opened fire at him. Hal begins dodging the attack, while Arisia flies up to him and punched him in the face.

She continued with the punches and blasted him in the face knocking him towards the ground. She goes to attack him, but Hal stops her attack creating a wall that has spikes. That moment of hesitation allowed him to blast her in the chest.

Aya catches her and sets her down on the ground. Hal opened fire at her, but Aya blocks the attack and begins flying away to try luring him away from Arisia. Hal follows her as he tries blasting her. Even trying to capture her, but Aya uses her speed to keep her distance.

Hal uses his ring to create a giant wall to block Aya and force her to fight him. "You aren't a Green Lantern and yet you have the same powers as them. How is that possible?"

"I am not sure, but it doesn't matter," said Aya as she kept her guard up, while forming a plan.

"No, but perhaps I'll keep you alive to find out more about you and the universe your team is from," said Hal as he fires an attack at her.

However, Aya flipped backwards and fired two energy blasts hitting Hal in the chest. She pushes off the wall and charges at him. She tackles him towards several buildings and towards the ground. She gets off of Hal and sees he is unconscious.

She goes to grab the ring, but is blasted by Sinestro. She looks up and sees Sinestro with an unconscious Kilowog. He drops him to the ground and turns to Aya. "How strange. A machine that can use the Green Lantern power. Yet you don't have a ring. Interesting."

"Your friend said the same thing," said Aya as she got up on her feet. "And I will say the same thing to you that I told him. I don't know how I am able to do this, but it doesn't matter. I will use this power to fight against you and Hal Jordan. Free this world and my friends because I have hope."

Sinestro began to laugh at the idea of hope. "There is no such thing as hope. Hope is an illusion that fools like you cling to and believe that something good will happen if you believe enough. I am here to tell you that it is all a lie. Only through fear can one achieve power and defeat anyone who gets in your way."

"Says the one who betrayed his fellow Green Lanterns, murdered many of them, and became Superman's servant," said Aya arguing against Sinestro.

"I am slave to no one," said Sinestro as his eyes began to glow yellow. "I joined Superman to help suppress and spread fear to fools who try to overthrow him. Just like I'll do to you and your friends."

Sinestro opened fire at Aya who fired back with her energy blast as both yellow and green collided. Both attacks seem even as Aya struggles to push Sinestro back. However, Hal soon recovered and joined in the fight. Firing his own blast at Aya pushing her back.

The blasts pushed her attack more and more until she hit a wall. She fell on one knee as she tries to keep fighting. She didn't have enough energy to beat them both. And yet she is still trying.

"Give it up! You have lost!" Sinestro shouted as both men use more energy against her. "All hope is lost. You are finished!"

Despite how hopeless things look Aya refused to give up. She kept on fighting. Refusing to give up on hope and will not let this stop her. Not because she is a Green Lantern or any form of Lantern.

But because of her friends. Her friends who are right now fighting for the people of this world. Not giving up despite how the odds are against them. They will never give up hope and neither will she.

"I will not give up! I don't know what my creator created me for, but I know now what my purpose is!" said Aya as she began getting up as the blast was close to hitting her. "I believe! I will keep on fighting no matter what happens. I will fight on because I have hope! All will be well."

Suddenly Aya's eyes began to glow brightly as new memories began to flow through her. As if something she said or did triggered them as she soon remembered everything. She sees a light blue skin figure with green eyes, wearing a red outfit with a Green Lantern symbol, and floats towards her.

 _Aya appeared in some sort of room. It was a large room with monitors around her and she appeared to be floating off the ground._

 _"Quarry. Is anyone there?" she asked, but it was more of her past-self speaking._

 _"I'm here. Welcome to existence," said the small blue alien. "I am a Guardian. I created you."_

 _"I was created?" Aya asked as if the word was new to her, which wouldn't be a surprise. "For what purpose? What was I created to do?"_

 _"To help better understand and empathize with emotional beings. Beings even we the Guardians cannot understand," said the Guardian. "However, I have another reason for your creation. To help bring hope to the universe."_

 _"Hope? What is hope?" Aya asked._

 _"Hope is a feeling that lifeforms have to protect the ones they care about. Hope is a feeling that lifeforms have to never give up because of what they believe in. Hope is a feeling that lifeforms have to fight on when the odds are stacked against them. Hope is a feeling that lifeforms have to believe that in the end good will be victorious over evil," the Guardian explained as he floats over to a nearby table and pulls something out._

 _"But I am only a machine. I am not a lifeform or a living being," said Aya who saw the flaw in this logic._

 _"You are wrong," the Guardian placed a blue colored canister inside a machine that begins mixing with the green colored energy that was already inside. "You are not a machine. You are alive. You are unique. You are both the living symbol of Will and Hope that will protect the universe and save it."_

 _He presses a button that caused the two energy to fill Aya as she began to transform. All while he stood by watching and began to smile._

 _"You are destined for great things. I know it," he said as a bright light engulfed Aya._

Aya snapped out of her memories as her eyes continued to glow. She now remembers what she was created for and what she was made to be. She got up as her eyes glowed brightly before she began recalling the oath she was taught to use. The oath to help activate her secondary powers and use them.

"In fearful day in raging night. With strong hearts fall our souls ignite…" Aya's body began to glow brightly as Sinestro and Hal noticed this trying to stop her from whatever she is doing. "When all seems lost in the war of light look to the starts for hope burns bright!"

The bright light helped push back Sinestro and Hal's attacks as they dodged it from hitting them. They turn towards Aya and are shocked with what they see. Aya's skin is now blue with her armor turning green, the symbol on her chest is the same, but it is a mixed with the color of green and blue. This was nothing they have ever seen before and weren't sure what to make of it.

"I don't know what just happened, but it's time we end this," said Sinestro as he and Hal fired an attack at Aya.

She raised her hands up and took the attacks. But much to the surprise of Sinestro and Hal she is still standing. In fact she is unharmed. This surprised both Lanterns who couldn't believe they aren't hurting her.

However, when they try to stop blasting her they found something is wrong. "H-hey! I can't stop firing. I can't control my ring."

"Me neither," said Sinestro as he sees the energy from the rings are continuing firing at Aya. "What are you doing?!"

"I am draining the power from your rings. It seems the blue energy I am using is capable of doing this," said Aya as she continued absorbing the power of the rings as both Hal and Sinestro are unable to stop. "I have finally remembered my purpose. I was created to become the first ever Green and Blue Lantern. The embodiment of Will and Hope to fight against the forces of evil. That includes fear, like from the power of the Yellow Lanterns."

Sinestro and Hal soon lost their powers as their rings have become drained. Returning them both to their normal forms. Sinestro goes to grab a gun, Kilowog steps his foot on it. He greets Sinestro with a punch to the face and knocks him out.

Arisia soon joins him as she aims her ring at Hal who remains standing. Aya floats over to them as she turns to Hal Jordan.

"Here's your chance to do what's right. I would take it, Hal Jordan," said Aya giving Hal a chance to surrender.

Hal hesitates for a moment before he realized that he has lost. He took off the ring and threw it to the ground. Aya destroyed it and Sinestro's ring.

Kilowog grabs some cuffs from one of the unconscious Regime soldiers and placed it on Hal and Sinestro. Arisia walks over to Aya who continued to glow brightly.

"How did you do this?" she asked.

Before Aya can explain Doomsday can be heard roaring loudly as he charges at them. Aya using the energy she absorbed and her own power fires at Doomsday sending him flying into the sky and into orbit.

"It's a long story. For now though we must continue assisting in stopping the Regime," said Aya as she turns to the others.

"Not going to be easy after the beating we were given," said Kilowog before he and Arisia felt a sudden power boost as their bodies began to glow. "Whoa, what just happened? I feel stronger all of a sudden?"

"I believe it is the power of the Blue energy within me. I will explain more later, but for now let's go help save some lives," said Aya as she began flying into the sky to join the rest of the fighting.

 _Meanwhile (Uptown)_

A loud explosion is heard as the Regime soldiers are seen retreating as the two Groots used their vines to push back the armed forces. Harleen and her Joker clan are also seen tossing some explosives to send them running as well. Some tanks tried to fire at them, but Flash placed some blockage to keep the tanks from firing. The blockage caused the tanks to get destroyed, but Megan grabs the soldiers getting them all out before they got killed.

Arthur stood on top of the building as he uses his binoculars to watch the fighting going on. Laura and Drax are seen attacking the soldiers who tried to stand their ground. However, he sees Regime members heading their way.

"Flash, I see the soldiers are getting backup. Get the others ready," Arthur ordered.

"Roger that," said Flash as he passes the information on and runs towards Killer Frost to take her out.

The two Groots charge at Bane and Solomon Grundy as they begin fighting using brute strength against one another. Rocket is seen onboard one of the M-ships and begins attacking Hawkgirl to lure her away. She flies off after him to attack him. Laura, Harleen, and Drax charge at the remaining Regime members Damian, Catwoman, and Cyborg.

"Seems like everyone is here except…" Arthur is blasted from behind and is send flying towards a nearby building. He began coughing loudly as he got up and sees who attacked him. "Just like a coward to attack someone from behind. Seems like that's the M.O. of you Regime guys huh?"

Black Adam floats down from the ground with his arms crossed. "Such disrespect from a disobedient child. Your parents must be disappointed."

Arthur began laughing softly as he pulls his sword out. "First of all my mother did more of the raising than my father who was never around. Secondly, I should learn how to respect someone from a guy who is nothing more than Superman's bitch?"

Adam fires another attack at Arthur who blocks it with his sword. He tries redirecting the attack back, but Adam was ready this time for it. He flies up to him and grabs him by the neck. He drives his knees into his gut and tosses him through the wall while dropping his sword.

Adam floats over towards him as Arthur throws a punch at him, but Adam fires an electric attack at him. It didn't do a lot of damage, but he used that moment to deliver more punches to the young man and kicks him towards a vehicle. Adam flies towards him, but Arthur tears up the door of the car and slams it into Adam's face. Adam bounced off the ground as Arthur tears up another door and jumps towards him.

Adam gets up and hits Adam in the face again. Hitting him more and more against with the doors leaving large dents at them. He then brings both doors together squishing Adam with them. Adam though began pushing them back with his arms and kicks Arthur in the chest sending him across the ground.

He picks up a fuel tank and tosses it at him. Megan got in the way and stops the attack using her telekinesis. She tosses it at him and used her powers to cause the tank to explode creating an explosion knocking him away. Megan checks on Arthur to find he is hurt, but he will be all right.

She flies over to Adam, who grabs a lamp post and swings it hitting Megan. She is knocked towards a nearby building. She got up slowly and sees Arthur's sword on the ground. Adam flies in and fires an electric attack at her, but she grabs the sword and blocks the attack.

This surprised Adam, but he continued to fire his attack. Arthur came in and crushed Adam with a military hummer.

"Megan, you ok…" Arthur stops when he sees Megan holding his sword like it was nothing.

"What?" Megan asked looking confused.

"Um h-how did you? When did this? What?" Arthur couldn't believe Megan is actually lifting the sword, which was supposed to only be used by those it considers worthy.

However, before he could get an answer Adam used his power to destroy the hummer and send both fighters out of the building. Adam flies up and brings his knees into Arthur's gut knocking the air out of him. Even causing him to scream loudly.

Adam grabs his neck and prepares to kill him, when Megan swings her sword. Adam catches the blade and blasts her in the chest with an electric attack. She is send flying with the sword before hitting the wall. She falls down and passes out.

Adam gets off the boy and placed a damaged vehicle over him to keep him from leaving. "I want you to watch as I kill your friend and then you."

Arthur struggled to push the vehicle off of him, but was too weakened to remove it. He watches as Adam approached Megan getting ready to kill her. Arthur continued trying his best to remove the vehicle, but it was no use. He tried to call out his sword, but Adam blasted it away before it can go to him. Arthurs's arm fell to the ground as he sees Adam now standing over Megan to finish her off.

Arthur began closing his eyes and do something he never thought he would do. "Father, if you can hear me…please help me. I know I've been a terrible son and I never showed much love for you, but only because I was afraid. Afraid if I did you would disappear again and I would never see you again."

Arthur looks up into the sky as a small tear falls down his eyes. "Father, I'm sorry. Please help me. Help give me the strength to fight, give me the strength to protect my friends, and please give me the strength to save the ones I love."

Suddenly a dark cloud began forming over the city as lightning and thunder began erupting. Adam noticed this and wonders what is going on. A large booming sound can be heard echoing across the clouds followed by a bright colorful light. Soon something is seen flying out of the clouds and lands in Arthur's hand causing the vehicle on top of him to be destroyed.

Adam turns around and a bright light and lightning engulfing the boy. He tries to attack him, until a hammer is seen thrown towards him hitting Adam as he goes through the wall.

Megan began waking up and sees Adam being attacked by what looked like a hammer. She looks over to see Arthur appeared from the bright light, but looked different. He has on what appeared to be a silver colored armor on his chest, arms, and legs. Along with a red cape that appeared on him as the hammer came rushing past her and is caught by Arthur's hand.

"Arthur?" Megan asked wondering if he is the same boy.

Arthur nods as Adam appeared in the sky and charges at him. Arthur flies up into the sky and begins twirling his hammer as he creates a cyclone made of wind. The strength of the air began lifting up some of the vehicles as they hit Adam who tries blasting them away. He then begins charging up his attack as Arthur moves his hammer up to absorb the electricity from the sky.

Adam fires an electric attack at him, but Arthur blocked the attack with ease and hits him right in the face with the hammer. Adam is send flying to the ground hard creating a crater and passes out.

Arthur lands on the ground and walks passed the rubble as he picks up his sword. He walks over and placed it on Adam's chest to keep him from escaping. He looks down at the hammer and smiled as he looks up at the sky. Just as the clouds begin to disappear.

"Thank you, father," he said before noticing Megan approaching him. "You all right?"

Megan slowly nods in response and was still in disbelief. "How did you do that?"

Arthur looks up at the sky again and then smiled at Megan. "I didn't. It's a long story, but I'll tell you about it later."

 _Meanwhile (Downtown)_

The fighting continued with the Regime against Guardians. The older and younger Groot are seen wrapping their vines on Solomon Grundy to put him down. Bane was defeated after the older Groot ripped off his tubes causing his Venom serum to spill out. Once he was taken care of both Groots worked to take down the zombie Grundy.

Flash dodged Killer Frost's attacks as she tried to freeze him. She then spotted some civilians nearby and tried to freeze them. Tricking Flash to save them by taking the blast himself. It worked as Flash got frozen by Frost who planned to smash him into bits.

However, members of Luthor's group opened fire at her keeping Frost from killing Flash. This gave the speedy hero a chance to break free as he vibrated his body. Heating it up and melting the ice away as he knocked out Killer Frost before she could attack the soldiers. He restrained her thanks to the soldiers and went to help the Groots take out Grundy.

However, as soon as he got to them he sees the young Groot and the older Groot on opposite sites thrusts their hands forward. Firing large vines through Grundy's chest. The two begin slamming him back and forth against the walls of the building. Both screaming loudly as they continued to slam the monster against the buildings before they lifted him up high in the air and then dropped him into the ground hard.

Flash runs over to see Grundy unconscious before he sees both Groots smiling at him. "Glad to be on your side."

Rocket meanwhile used the ship he is on to fight against Hawkgirl who gave chase after him. He managed to dodge her shots as he opened fire at her using the ship's guns. However, Hawkgirl dodged the attacks and got close to the ship to smash against one of the engines. She then attacked the other engine causing the ship to crash.

However, Rocket fired a claw from the ship to grab on to Hawkgirl causing her to go down with the ship. Rocket managed to get out just as the ship crashed into a nearby building. Going up in flames as Hawkgirl got caught in the explosion. He got up and pulls out several small red devices before tossing them on the ground.

He turns around and gets blasted by Hawkgirl's mace. She walks out of the wreckage injured, but alive. She walks over to him wanting to crush his head with her mace. She lifts the mace up, but didn't realize she is standing over the red devices.

Rocket saw this and pressed the button on his wrist gauntlet causing the devices to send volts of electricity through her body. Rocket grabbed his weapon just as she used her wings to knock the devices away. Rocket fired at her and knocks her into the wreckage of the ship.

Dropping her mace Rocket grabs it and uses it to hit her across the face knocking her out. "Ain't so tough now without your toy huh?" he said before noticing Flash running towards him. "Took care of your mess?"

Flash nods as he points behind him to see both Groots carrying the unconscious Bane, Grundy, and Frost. "Think the others are almost done?"

Cyborg is seen being tossed into a nearby vehicle by Drax who charges at him. Cyborg fires his sonic blast at him, but Drax dodged it and tossed his knife into the weapon damaging it. He tossed the other into his shoulder as Cyborg tried punching him with the other. Drax blocked it and punched him into the car.

He punched him to the ground and then picked him up. Cyborg tried to punch him, but Drax blocks it and pushes it away. He drives his knee into the gut and knocked him into the car again. He then drives both his fingers into Cyborg's robotic head.

"Fingertip to the throat means death," said Drax before pulling his fingers put taking a piece of the robotic head as Cyborg fell to the ground twitching. "Metaphor."

"Um, I don't think that's what it means and didn't Batman say no killing?" Flash asked towards Rocket.

Rocket rushes over and checks on Cyborg. "He'll be fine. Once I get that um piece back in and make sure he doesn't go into shock."

"Um okay then. Well, let's get him some help and Drax?" Flash started as he got Drax's attention. "No more um fingertip to the throat please."

Flash picks up Rocket and Cyborg before taking off to get some medical help. Meanwhile, Harleen continued her fight with Catwoman while Laura fought with Damian. Harleen used her baseball bat against Catwoman trying to hit her, but Catwoman dodged the attacks and tried slashing at her. Harleen dodged the attacks and swings her bat at Catwoman's leg hurting her.

Catwoman kicks her in the gut with the good leg and runs up to wrap her legs around her head. She flips her over to the ground as Harleen dropped her bat. Catwoman grabs it and goes to use it, but Harleen pulls out a dog whistle and uses it. But nothing happened and Catwoman rolled her eyes.

"It seems you forgot your pets died a year ago thanks to Superman, Harleen," said Catwoman as she lifts her bat up, until two Hyenas appeared tackling her down. They bit into her armored legs and arms as she tried to get freed.

Harleen grabs her bat as she whistles for her babies to move out of the way before she hits Catwoman in the face with the bat knocking her out. "Guess I forgot to tell you my babies had babies together," she said before she pets her hyenas.

Laura meanwhile dodged Damian's sword. He decided to use his old weapon to finish off this girl who has become a thorn on his side. Both weapons colliding with one another. Laura's blades clashing with the metal sword, which was a lot stronger than she thought it was. Damian pushed Laura back and delivers a kick to the chest knocking her into a lamppost breaking it in half as it came down on her.

Laura rolled out of the way as Damian tossed some explosive projectiles at her. The explosions knocked her onto the hood of a car leaving her dazed. Damian jumps up and drives his sword down at her, but Laura recovered in time to block it with both blades. Damian got on top of her as he pushed his weapon down.

Laura couldn't stab him with her feet in the position she is in, but had an idea. It was a dumb one, but it would allow her to get him. She pulled her hands away allowing the sword to go through her stomach. This caused her to scream in pain as Damian pushed the sword down.

"It looks like you wanted to die after huh, freak," said Damian as he pulls the blade out.

Laura though quickly slams her blades into his ribs causing him to scream in pain. She knocked him off of her as she pulls the sword out of her. She got up and brings her sword down just as Damian grabs his staff. The sword cuts his right arm off causing him to scream in pain.

Laura then stabs him in the back, right in the spine causing his scream to stop. "Puedo ser un monstruo, but at least I'm not a bastard like you," she pulls her blade back as he falls to the ground breathing heavily.

Harleen approached her and sees what she did. "You all right?"

Laura nods in response. "Aya told me he was raised to be an assassin and yet his father tried to put him on a better path. Yet he chose Superman to kill people instead of being a better man like his father."

Despite not being a shrink anymore she could still analyze people and with this girl she could read her like a book. "I take it you were a lot like him?"

Laura nods as she looks back at Damian. "Don't be what they made you. He had a chance to be different, but instead he chose to be just another killer," she said before walking away.

Harleen continued staring at the girl before she turns to her Joker clan members who came to her aid. She motions to take Damian in to get checked while she turns to Laura.

"Hope you stick around kid. I have a few more questions for you."

 **Laura is no pushover, son. Also, let's be honest Damian had that coming in the Injustice series. I bet Logan is happy how she turned out. Oh now that would be interesting if he met Batman and the two talked.**

 **Also, yeah Arthur has the hammer and Aya is a mixed of both Blue and Green Lantern powers. How did this happen? Will this be explained more? And also did anyone tell Drax the whole throat thing?**

 **Oh well, check out the next chapter to find out and thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**

 **Also about the Blue Lantern Ring: It can neutralize the corruptive effects of red power rings, block the energy-stealing properties of orange rings (as well as nullify its side effects on the bearer of it), and drain the power of yellow power rings**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen is here and we are close to the end. This will most likely be a long or short chapter. I think, I have been so busy I might be wrong. Either way we are near the end and I thank you all for us getting here.**

 **Does this mean a sequel will happen? If so is it done? Will it be ready soon? And after that will there be another sequel?**

 **Probably not since there is no third game out yet. Check out the chapter to find out what else happens and thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series.**

 **Now then, I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Chapter XIX**

 _Metropolis (Unknown year)_

As the fighting in Gotham begins to calm down, the fighting in Metropolis continues to escalate. Superman's forces are being overrun by Luthor's forces and members of the Joker clan that were send to assist them. Superman was told that Diana's forces are heading to the city and would arrive soon. Not soon enough as he sends Aquaman to help begin attacking the city and then would go to Gotham.

Aquaman arrived with his army of Atlanteans. He didn't bring many as he promised, but it would be enough to do what Superman wants. He used the power of his trident to create a tidal wave on the surface to attack the Insurgency soldiers. The soldiers begin retreating as the wave chases after them.

Aquaman continues leading his soldiers down until he sees the tidal wave suddenly freezing. Kara arrived and used her super breath to freeze the water turning it completely frozen. She flies down and picks up the large ice tidal wave as Aquaman sees what happened. She then tosses it away from the city and into the ocean.

"Are you ready, child? To take on the might of Atlantis!" said Aquaman as his trident began charging up.

"Yes, we are," said Kara as Jason flies down using his rocket boots. "And also, child?" she asked towards Jason.

Jason shrugs his shoulders. "I think the name you are looking for is, Supergirl," Jason then noticed the look she is giving him. "What? Better than what everyone called you back home."

Kara sighed in annoyance. "You are lucky that is true."

Aquaman began laughing softly when he sees only the two of them are fighting him. "You two can't be serious I doubt either one of you can stop me and my army."

Kara's expression turned to a confidence one as she turns to Jason. "You handle fishman and I'll go take care of Superman."

"Good luck, Supergirl," said Jason as he turns on his helmet.

"Don't push it," said Kara as she flies off to find her cousin.

Jason turns to Aquaman as his forces got ready to fight. "If you are serious about fighting us all then you are as stupid as you look, boy."

Jason's eyes narrowed at Aquaman as he pulls his coat back he then pulls out a small portable device. Along with it were some headphones as he placed it into his ears. The device is revealed to be a Zune as he began scrolling down for the right music. Once he found it his wrist gauntlet began to glow as he began whistling.

The moment he whistled a golden arrow came out from his holster and began floating into the air. Twirling around as Jason continued whistling. The men look on surprised by this and what he is up to. Aquaman however became upset and annoyed by these little games of this boy.

Jason presses the button and begins to play the song *Come a little bit closer - Jay and the Americans*. This finally pushed Aquaman as he had enough of this.

"Enough games! Surrender now or…"

Aquaman is interrupted when Jason whistled loudly as the arrow flies towards Aquaman piercing through his shoulder. Aquaman's men look on surprised by this since they didn't see the weapon in time to do anything.

Aquaman holds his shoulder and turns to his men. "Kill him!" he ordered.

The men all begin charging at Jason who began whistling again turning the arrow towards the men. It soon began piercing through their armor and targets non-vital areas. He continued whistling as he walks towards them. Each of the men continued getting taken down as the weapon pierces through them.

He picks up Aquaman's weapon and twirls it as the arrow continues flying around. The soldiers tried to hit it, but it was moving too fast and takes them out. Taking each of them out as even some tried to run away. Jason takes them out and even drives his weapon through the men that tried to get up after being hit.

Some that brought in their machinery began charging it as they prepared to fire at Jason. However, Jason saw this and whistles some more with his arrow flying into the machines to hit the machinery. Causing it to get damaged and even got set on fire.

This caused the men to get out of the vehicle and get hit with the arrow. The men even tried taking cover inside the buildings, but the arrow found them all and hit every single one of them. Even taking out the lights causing panic inside. As this happened Jason is unaware the king is recovering from the attack.

Aquaman began slowly getting up, while holding where he got hit. He sees the boy twirling the trident around like it was a toy. He charges at him, but Jason sensed this so he whistled loudly as the arrow flies passed him and hits Aquaman in the other shoulder. Even going through him again from the back before Jason caught the arrow. He puts it away in his holster as the song finished playing.

He removes his headphones and looks around to see the injured men. "Hope you all liked the music. Pretty good huh?"

"No it wasn't," one of the men replied while coughing.

Jason sighed and took out his blaster as he fired a stun blast him knocking him out. "Everyone is a critic," he then sees more soldiers arriving and bringing in their tanks at them. "Well boys. I would like to continue playing with you, but I have other matters to attend to. So, ladies do you mind?"

Standing on top of the rooftop is Donna Troy wearing the Wonder Woman uniform with Gamora, Nebula, and Rachel by her side. On the rooftops and on the ground the army of the Amazons appeared turning their weapons at the soldiers.

"Fire!" Donna ordered as the Amazons opened fire at the soldiers taking some of them down. "Charge!"

The Amazons charge at the soldiers with Rachel, Gamora, and Nebula leading the charge. Jason activates his rocket boots and flies off to find Kara to assist her.

"Hey Batman, have you finished getting the other Superman over?" Jason asked as he begins looking for Kara.

"I just did and going over everything with him and the other Batman," Batman replied who brought the other dimension's Batman so he knows also what is going on as well. So once the fighting is over he'll be prepared.

"Roger that," said Jason as he flies over to a nearby rooftop looking for Kara. "Better hope she'll be okay."

 _Meanwhile_

The fighting continues erupting around the city as Superman leads the attack. He is informed that his forces in Gotham have been pushed back thanks to Batman and the Insurgency forces. He knew it didn't matter though. Once he is done here he will finish the job himself and wipe out the Insurgency once and for all.

He send Doomsday to attack parts of the city, but seems to have lost contact with him. He wonders if Kara is the reason for this. In any case he sees some of the civilians attempting to escape through the bridge. He goes over and uses his heat vision to destroy the bridge, but sees a ship appearing underneath the bridge to keep the vehicles from falling through the hole.

Superman goes to destroy it when Kara appeared punching him square in the face. Superman recovered from the hit and scowls as he looks up to see what she is wearing.

"So, you still choose to side with them, Kara? The people you call your 'family'? I guess you decided to break your mother's promise then?" said Superman as he crossed his arms and lectures Kara.

"No, Kal. I am not breaking my promise," Kara replied. "I am keeping it by protecting you from yourself. Even if I have to beat some senses into you."

Superman however didn't seem concerned. "The last time we fought I defeated you, Kara. What makes this time any different? Other than wearing that outfit?"

"Because this time I won't hold back," said Kara as she got into a fighting stance.

"So be it. I tried reasoning with you and giving you a chance to listen. But if you prefer to act like a child then I will..." Kara interrupted him as she punched him fight in the face sending him flying.

Kara flies off after him as Superman recovered from the hit. Kara delivers a punch right in the gut knocking the air out of him. She moves behind him and uses both hands to hit him from behind. Sending him hurdling into the water.

Kara stayed in the sky waiting for Kal to show up since she had to be smart about how she approaches this fight. Superman comes flying out of the water causing a large explosion. His eyes glowing brightly as he stares at Kara full of anger. He flies up at her and goes to punch her, but Kara blocks it.

He throws another punch and she also blocks it. Both Kryptonian fighters continued fighting in the sky as they struggled to get the upperhand on the other. Superman and Kara both use their heat visions as they try taking out the other. Kara eventually got back control as she drives her knees into Superman's gut.

Her heat vision blasts him in the face blinding him for a second. Kara then goes back to punching him in the face several times before grabbing his back. She twirls him around and around before letting him go as he goes crashing into a shipping tanker. She uses her heat vision and causes it to explode destroying the ship.

Kara flies down looking for Superman using her x-ray vision, until she hears him from behind. Superman flew under the water and came out from behind as he tackles her through some buildings. Smashing her through some cars as he punches her in the face. She punches him right back as the two begin flying into the sky.

Both laying in punches at one another as they flew around the city. They soon flew back down and crashed into Superman's monument destroying it. The two crashed into the water nearby as they both slowly got up. Both use their heat visions, which collided with one another and then bounced off the other as both fights moved out of the way.

Kara rushes over and punches Superman with an uppercut hitting him under the chin. Kara swings for another punch, but Superman ducks and punches her across the face. He goes for another, but she blocks it and punches him again this time even harder causing him to stagger. He comes back to hit her, but his hits were getting slower and she reacted faster, and managed to hit him again and again.

She delivers a big backhand uppercut that sends him flying into the sky. Kara grabs him from behind and brings him back down slamming him into the ground on his head. Kara backs away to catch her breath as she sees Superman getting out from the water. Coughing loudly as he tried to catch his breath.

"It's over, Kal. I've won," said Kara who is still standing.

Superman however refused to back down, despite how bad things look. He tried to get up, but fell back on one knee. "I will…never surrender…to you…"

"Fine," said Kara who knew she had to beat him down some more. "Let's finish this."

Before she could attack Superman she is hit by a truck that sends her flying through some buildings until she arrives on the other side. She pushed the truck off of her as she sees what attacked her. The monster Doomsday, who managed to come down from orbit. Doomsday grabs her and opens his mouth to bite her, but she uses her heat vision to blast its mouth.

Kara rushes over to him and punches him several times in the face, followed by a punch to the gut. She goes for another punch, but Doomsday caught her arm and tossed her on the ground. He brings his boot down on her chest and goes for it again. Kara caught it and used her heat vision to burn off part of the foot.

Doomsday is pushed off of her as Kara flies towards him and flies him out of the city. She flies him towards the Fortress of Solitude where she is told by Batman is where Superman's hideout is at. Despite Doomsday punching her across the back she continued flying them to the fortress. The two soon crashed inside and land inside where the two tumble in.

Kara began panting heavily as she sees Doomsday recovering from the attack. Kara lets out a primal scream as she flies into Doomsday and tackles him into the wall where she began punching him. However, Doomsday fights off the punches and drives his knee into her gut. He grabs her by the head and punches her in the face before tossing her across the floor.

Doomsday charges at her, but Kara used her super breath to make the ground turn to ice. Doomsday slips on it as she delivers a Clothesline that knocks the monster down. She slowly got up and sees a portal in the room. She recognized it as the Phantom Zone, which her mother told her about and what it is for.

Doomsday brings both his arms down to hit her, but she blocks both arms. She kicks him in the knee causing him to fall on both hands. She grabs him and throws him into the Phantom Zone. Kara began panting heavily as she lost a lot of energy in her fight.

However, before she could react she is blasted from behind by Superman who followed the two. Kara tried to fight back, but was too weakened from her fight with her cousin and the monster. Superman recovered from his fight and punches Kara right in the gut. He then punches her several times in the face before tossing her into the wall.

He picks her up by her uniform and slams her into the wall. "I gave you a chance to live and stand by my side. Instead you spat in my face and disrespected me. What do you have to say now?"

Kara looks up at Superman bleeding from her mouth and face before she spat in his face. This made Superman upset as he begins strangling her the same way he did to Luthor. However, before he could kill her he is kicked in the face by Jason. This freed Kara as she fell on the ground coughing loudly.

Superman looks over and sees Jason wearing two metal gauntlet gloves. "So, we meet again, boy."

"The name is Jason, Kal-El," said Jason as checks on Kara, while keeping an eye on Superman. "Stay here and catch your breath. I got this."

"You got this?" Superman asked finding that comment funny. "I highly doubt that. I'll end this quickly before she can get a chance to fight back."

Superman flies over to punch Jason, but is blocked by Jason's right hand. Superman looked surprised by this as he began feeling his body weaken. He throws another punch, but Jason catches it too with easy. Soon Superman feels his body weakening more and more as he feels Jason's gloves tighten around his fists causing him to feel pain.

"You feeling a little weak there? Must be the Kryptonite that I have on these gloves," said Jason as the gloves reveal the Kryptonite embedment on the knuckles. "You hurt a lot of good people, Superman. All because they challenged you or didn't agree with your dark deeds. I will not stand by and let you continue hurting the people of this world anymore. Even try hurting the woman I love."

He pushes Superman off and punched him square in the face. He grabs him and punched him again in the face, followed by a punch to the gut. He drives his knees into his face and delivers an uppercut sending him to the ground. He uses his rocket boots and flies over kicking him right in the face and knocking him into the next room.

"You ever touch my fiancé again or my family and I will kill you," he said as he turns towards Kara and helps her up. Thanks to the suit she is unaffected by the Kryptonite. "You all right?"

Kara slowly opened her eyes and coughed loudly as she tried to catch her breath. "I think so. Where is Kal?"

"In the other room with a huge headache," said Jason unaware what the room has as he helps Kara up. "I contacted the others and they told me the mission is accomplished. Superman's forces have been defeated and they are on their way."

Kara was glad to hear that as wipes away some blood from her lips. "I'm glad to hear that. By the way, thanks for the help."

Jason smiles softly at her. "No problem. Just hope you didn't mind me beating up your cousin like that."

Kara shook her head in response. "Not at all," she said until she saw something and gasped. "But it was too late. Jason got hit in the gut with Superman's heat beams causing him to fall on the ground. Kara checks on him as she sees Superman walk into the room looking ticked off. She tried to use the gloves, but she her suit was damaged so if she used them she would be affected too.

"It seems he didn't notice the machine that was in that room helped give me back my solar energy," said Superman as he approached the two teenagers with his eyes glowing red. "It's over Kara. Give up and if you join me I will spare his life. If you resist then I will kill you both where you stand."

Kara turns to Jason who was trying to control his breathing after getting shot in the gut. She turns to her cousin and knew he wouldn't spare her. He has crossed the line so much that promising to spare Jason would be a lie. She got up and stood in front of Jason ready to defend him.

"I will never join you. I will stop you and I will save this world by giving it back the hope you took from it," said Kara refusing to listen to Superman.

"I am this world's savior. I protect it," said Superman.

"You call killing innocent people and destroying their homes protection?" Kara argued.

"Disobedient children will be punished," Superman argued back defending his reason.

"Children? We're not Gods, Kal. We don't decide who lives and who dies," said Kara who couldn't believe her cousin has become so delusional he thinks of himself as a God.

"The decision is mine! It became mine when Joker turned me into a weapon of mass destruction!" said Superman as he turns towards Jason. "And if you refuse to join me then you will join all those who chose to disobey me."

Kara turns to Jason and then back to Superman as her expression soften a little. "I know what it's like to lose someone close to you, Kal. I saw my mother be killed and I couldn't do anything to save her or our world. If I had that power I could have saved everyone, but not if it means losing myself. Kal, you lost yourself when you let your pain and anger cloud your judgement."

Kara got into a fighting stance and prepared to fight her cousin since it might be her last. "I will never join you and I bet if Lois was here she would say the same thing, especially when she sees what kind monster you have become."

Superman's anger grew as his eyes glowed even brighter. 'Then you will die," but before he could attack her someone tapped on his shoulder.

Superman turns around and sees another Superman with a different uniform standing behind him. "Mind if I cut in?" this Superman punched the bad one in the face knocking him towards the ground.

The bad Superman tried using his heat vision on him, but the good Superman managed to block it with his hands. He then uses his heat vision to force the attack back and hit his evil counterpart in the face. The bad Superman is blinded by the attack, which allows the good one to tackle him into some machinery where he began punching him. The bad Superman blocks one of the punches, but was too weakened to do anything to counter attack.

The good Superman tosses him across the ground where gets on one knee and delivers a thunder loud punch, which finally defeats the evil Superman. "You won't terrorize these people any longer," said the good Superman.

The bad Superman groans loudly from the pain as he looks up at the good one before turning to Kara. "Fear is the only thing these people understand. One day you'll learn," he said before he fell back from exhaustion.

The good Superman shook his head before he turns to Kara who stood by watching the whole thing shocked at what happened. The good Superman smiles at her and waves. Kara smiles back and waves as well before she realized Jason was in pain. She kneels down and checks on him only to find he is healing from his injuries.

"You all right?" she asked as she helps Jason up.

Jason coughed loudly as he gets back on his feet. "Remind me to never take a heat vision in the gut again."

Kara chuckles softly as she helps him walk over to the good Superman. "Hello Kal," she said.

Kal turns to Kara and smiles. "Hello Kara, it's good to see you again."

"Again? You mean, the other me knows you back home?" Kara asked happy to hear that the other me was with Kal after all.

Kal chuckles softly. "I'll tell you everything later," he said as he sees the two Batman being brought into the fortress with Gamora and Aya who is helping transport them here.

After being brought to this world Kal's Batman came with him. So that this Batman can know what happened in this universe and be ready in case his Superman turned.

The bad Superman looks up and sees he is surrounded. He is beaten and he knew it. He turns to his Batman and knew only one way this could all end. "You'll have to kill me."

Superman's Batman however had other plans. "No. Not even you. There's been enough killing," said Batman as at long last after five long years the war is finally over and Superman has been defeated.

 **Yep, I brought in the other Superman. Although to be honest I think if Superman didn't get that power boost he wouldn't be needed. Still, that's the end of the fights. Superman has been defeated and the heroes won.**

 **Yay! What is going to happen now? Will we get a sequel? And will it go like in the game?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty is here and this is the end. I want to first thank you all for the support and reviews for the story. I appreciate it guys and glad the story has gotten this far. Now, as far as a sequel is concerned you can read the information at the end to find out what happens.**

 **Also, yeah this chapter won't be long. Kind of figured considering there isn't much to go on. Minus a few things. Anyways, how will it all go?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out and thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series. A shame we are now at the end of this story.**

 **Now then, I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Epilogue**

 _Gotham (year 2013)_

Three days has passed since the fall of the Regime. The One Earth government has been defeated and members of the group have been rounded up. The government leaders gave thanks to Batman and his Insurgency team for freeing their world of Superman. Even asking for his assistance to help keep order until their governments have been restored.

Aquaman was send back to Atlantis after signing a treaty to never again threaten the surface world and help pay for the damages caused by his involvement in the fight. Diana was stripped of her title as queen of Themyscira and Donna became the new queen. Even taking up the mantel of Wonder Woman. To make up for Diana's sins and restore relationships with the world.

Hal Jordan and Sinestro were taken back to the Oa to answer for their crimes. Kilowog and Arisia offered Aya to come with them, but she declined. Not ready to meet the Guardians who she is sure will have questions for her. They promised not to tell them about her and she promised she will explain everything when she is ready.

Cyborg and Damian are in intensive care after their fight, which left them injured. Damian suffered spinal injuries, which left him paralyzed from the waist down. Cyborg's injuries were near-fatal, but thanks to Rocket he is stabled. The rest of the criminals who were involved in the fighting were all apprehended and are now being detained until trial.

As for Flash, despite joining Batman's side he still needed to pay for his crimes against the world. Flash surrendered to the authorities and accepted his punishment. Knowing he needed to pay for what he did. Batman though feels he will get a lighter sentence if he cooperates.

"Superman's accomplices have been rounded up, or turned themselves in. The next job is restoring civil order," said Batman as he spoke to Jason in a secured facility.

"The transitional government has its hands full. We're here if they need help," said Jason who volunteered his team to continue assisting Batman.

"Thanks, but no. The people need to know they're in control, not us," said Batman who turned down Jason's offer.

"I take it the other Superman and Batman are aware of this?" Jason asked.

"They are. Although, they decided to stay around and help clean up before returning home," said Batman recalling how their counterparts agreed to stay to fix some of the damaged buildings so the people can do the rest. "What have you and your team decided to do though?"

"Kara is still debating about that and until she does my team isn't going anywhere. My mom though is returning home with the others to return the Space Stone," Jason explained.

After Gamora used the Space Stone to help Batman bring in the dimensional Superman and Batman they are able to use the machine to get home. Batman gave the machine to the team feeling it is safer with them than with him. That way the team can go home and see their loved ones. Without having to use the stone again.

"By the way. You haven't changed your mind about what the president told you?" Jason asked.

"I respect the president's offer. But I don't belong in government. None of us do," said Batman as he looks up at the TV monitor where they see Luthor's funeral.

Megan was there with Aya and a few of the other team who wanted to pay their respect to Luthor. Megan walks up to Luthor's tombstone and placed the chest piece of his symbol from his suit.

"And Superman? What's going to happen to him?" Jason asked looking up at the monitor and promised the others he would visit Luthor with Kara once they finish.

"He'll stand trial. They all will,' said Batman knowing the others are already being prosecuted, while Superman the case for him will be set for next week.

"I take it the other Superman knows what happened then?" Jason asked getting a nod from Batman. "I take it the reason you brought the other Batman is so he will be ready in case Superman ever turns?"

Batman didn't respond to that question, but responded anyways. "I always predicted if he ever turned I would be ready to stop him. What I never predicted though is how far it would go for him to turn and for me to stop him. We all made mistakes during this fight, but I hope with this experience we can all learn from our mistakes so history won't repeat itself. For this world and the other."

Jason knew he didn't exactly give him the direct answer, but he did hint that he did anyways. "He was right, you know."

"About what?" Batman asked as he turns to Jason.

"Put in the same position, anyone of us would have done the same thing. We never know what we're truly capable of," said Jason who couldn't deny if he lost his family, friends, or Kara he would have probably crossed that line like Superman did. "Not saying it would be right, but let's just say any of us probably would have done the same thing in his boots."

Batman knew Jason was right, especially how close he came so many times in the past to take a life. He never did, but he knew it could have happened the same way it did for Clark.

"I hope for you and your team's sake, none of you ever find out," said Batman as the two remained silent for a moment before the two begin making their way out of the room. "Just keep this in mind. If something ever happens and either you or Kara or the others lose it? I'm coming for you both."

Jason began laughing despite knowing Batman was being serious. "You'll have to get in line, because I'm sure my mom will be the first to come after me."

As the two began leaving what they were doing was revealed. They were standing in front of a glass window where inside is a large room filled with red light. Inside the room is a glassed cell room, where Superman is seen locked up. The lights are actually revealed to be red sunlight radiation, which causes him to lose all his powers and become weakened.

The glass around him was also designed to keep him anyone from breaking him out. Even Wonder Woman wouldn't be able to smash through the glass and magical powers would prove to be unaffected. Thanks to Zatanna who used her magic to make the glass powerful enough to resist magical powers. The glass was an idea that Arthur recommended when his father told him how he got stuck in one and he was a God.

Superman is seen on the floor leaning against his bed with his head down. He begins lifting his head up with his eyes glowing faintly.

 _Smallville_

Kara stood outside the home of Martha and Jonathan Kent who were inside speaking with the other dimensional Superman. He came to see them to explain what happened to their Superman and how he is locked up. He is safe, but he will be prosecuted for his crimes. They knew he would and accept this knowing their son needs to pay for his crimes.

After defeating her cousin, Kara stayed in the Fortress of Solitude. Speaking with her uncle Jor-El who left his memories inside a simulation program. To speak to him about everything that has happened and how she apologized for everything that happened. He didn't blame her and was just glad that she was able to stop him before he did any more harm.

He promised to help her with anything she needs, including freeing Kal's prisoners that he locked up in the Phantom Zone for trying to stop him. Kara accepted his help and helped free the prisoners. Once that was done she went with Superman to see the Kents. Speak with them and how they told her if she needed anything they are here for her.

She sees Superman leaving the house and gives both parents a hug before he walks over to Kara. "Are they okay?"

Superman nods in response. "They'll be okay. You know, despite everything he has done, despite the people he harmed, they still love him," he said as he turns to the house. "They felt that if they raised him better or were there to help him things would have turned out differently."

Kara knew that feeling and approached Superman. "They're not the only ones, but ultimately it was still his choice. He chose to walk down this path and become the very thing he fought against. No matter how much he tried justify and rationalize it in the end he was in the wrong. He chose to be the villain and he needs to pay for it."

Superman smiles at Kara and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad to know the choice you made was the right one. I know it must have been difficult to choose to fight him, especially after what you have gone through to come back. Still, I want you to know that I'm proud of you Kara and to know that this world will be safe knowing you are looking out for it. Use your powers well and protect the people no matter what."

Kara smiled happily at cousin before she wrapped her arms around him for a hug. She felt Superman return the hug as she soon felt herself being filled with so much joy. He may not be her actual cousin of this world, but he was still her cousin. She kept hugging him happy to know she is here with him and not fighting him.

Jason arrived with both of the Batmen as he brought the inter-dimensional transporter. Superman said his goodbyes to Kara and even to Jason who he asks to look out for Kara. Jason promised to do so as Batman gives his counterpart the information of this world. So that they can show it to the others and not follow the same path as their counterparts have.

Once they were gone Batman asks Jason to put the machine away into the ship. As Jason did this Batman approached Kara to speak with her.

"Are you all right?"

Kara turns to Batman and smiles softly. "A little. I'm happy that I got to speak with my cousin…even if it wasn't the one from here. But, now that it's over I don't know what to do."

"Jason told me the team is waiting to hear what you have to say," said Batman recalling his talk with Jason. "Said they won't leave until you come to a decision. I guess they are planning to go wherever you go."

Kara knew that was true, especially how close they all are. "I'm still thinking about it. I mean, I want to stay and help people. However, while were doing some of the cleanup I noticed so many were afraid of me. I tried to reassure them I'm not my cousin and I'm here to help. But whenever they see this symbol…" she points to her chest where the S symbol is at.

"This symbol should give people hope. He made them fear it," she lets out a small sigh and looks out into the field.

"That symbol's meaning is up to the person who wears it," said Batman as he steps besides Kara. "When I first met you I wasn't sure if I could trust you since I was worried you would end up joining Superman. However, you proved me wrong. You never gave in, you fought to save the people you love, and you even fought him to protect the people. I know they will be afraid, but in time the people will see that symbol and believe again."

Kara turns to him and smiled softly glad with what Batman said. How he trusts her and believes in her.

"Thank you, Bruce. It also sounds like you want me to stay," said Kara who couldn't help but notice that.

Batman nods in response. "It is up to you and whatever you decide I will respect it. When Clark and I founded the Justice League, we didn't govern people. We protected them. Plain and simple. Maybe…the world could use a team like that again," Batman extends his hand up to Kara. "What do you say?"

Kara looks down at his hand and then back at him feeling honored that he is offering her to stay. "On one condition, my team stays and helps."

"As long as they don't kill," said Batman who didn't appreciate how the team almost killed Cyborg and Damian.

"They won't," said Jason as he came down the ramp of the ship. "And if they do I'll let you deal with them," Jason stood by Kara and wrapped his arm over her shoulder before turning to her. "So, what do you say?"

Kara smiled at Jason before kissing him on the cheek. She then turns to Batman and shook his hand. "We got a lot of work to do."

Batman nods in response knowing the road they are on will be long and hard, but together they will bring hope to the world again. "Welcome to the circle of trust."

 **Yay! The story is over and things ended happily for everyone. Minus a few members of the Regime. Still, happy endings for all.**

 **Now, as promised here is the information for the sequel. Yes, there will be one and guess what? It's already finished. I got it all done along with this story some time ago. So, when will it be up?**

 **Hmm probably gonna give it a month or two depending on when is a good time to upload it. Still, don't worry it will come out. No and yes it will be based on the Injustice 2 game. That means, yes we will have Brainiac involved, but there will be some changes.**

 **Now, will there be a sequel afterwards? Nope. I want to, but because I want to wait to see what the next game will have. I know that will take time, but if nothing happens I might make a sequel without it.**

 **However, I might make a prequel. To show how the team all got together. It's still in working progress and need to finish up some chapters for my other stories to see what happens. So, again for now guys please be patient.**

 **I want to thank my friend theXman99 for his help on the story and to all of you guys for the support. I appreciate it a lot and glad the story turned out to be a success. The sequel I will try getting it out if I get more than five reviews for this chapter. If I do I will get it out in two weeks.**

 **That's the best I can do. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.** **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I'll see you guys next time, take care, and be safe.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone and welcome to a sneak peek of the sequel to the Injustice: Gods vs. Guardians story. The title though will be different. I am going to call it…"Injustice: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2. Yeah, I know it's not very creative, but I stand by this title.**

 **Anyways, I want to thank everyone for the support of the first story and so glad how well it did. Now, there are some good news and bad news here. The good news is the story is completed, but going to edit some stuff to each chapter as I upload them. The bad news is the story won't be out till probably November or December.**

 **The reason for the delay on the release is because I am currently helping a friend of mine with his story. He is another fellow fanfic writer called TheReaper13. I am helping him with his story, which is a crossover of Spider-Man and Batman: Arkham City. The story is out right now and it is called "Spider-Man: Arkham City" where it will have his OC Spider-Man in the Arkham universe.**

 **So, that is going to keep me busy to help him with the story, but I promise the story of mine here will be out. I am just going to wait a while to get it up. At the same time I will also be going back to class and got my job to do too. Don't worry though the story will be out most likely in November, but please be patient.**

 **Now, like with the trailers I will drop by some small sneak peeks here and there. However, this will take time. So, without any further delays here is my written trailer for the next story. I don't own anything from Marvel or DC they are both owned separately.**

 _Narration_

"In my years of fighting crime. I've learned one truth…" spoke an unknown figure as soft music can be heard playing in the background. "That every villain is the hero of his own story."

Soon bright lights begin appearing around a room. In this room there is a man on his knees with an S symbol on his chest. His hands bound by chains that are attached to the walls. All while the figure continued to speak just as the lights go out and the prisoner looks up as he breaks the chains.

"Superman was no exception. The Joker drugged him. Tricked him into killing his pregnant wife, Lois. And made him trigger the bomb that nuked Metropolis."

The image soon changes and goes to a blonde hair girl wearing a blue armored clothing with a similar S symbol on her chest. She is seen flying over a ruined city as she lands on the ground. Across from her an armored woman with a shield and sword on her back is seen coming out of the shadows. Next to the blonde girl a cloaked figure is seen with a mask over his face with two red glows over his eyes.

"So when Superman killed the Joker, I understood why. We all did. But once that line was crossed there was no going back."

Next to the other woman is an older looking man with a bolt symbol on his chest. He appeared next to her with electricity forming around his hands and eyes as he stared at the two young heroes.

"He gave himself and the Justice League a new mandate. Stop all crime before it happened, by any means necessary."

The two young heroes prepared to fight when they hear something approaching from a ruined building. Two glowing white eyes can be seen coming from the shadow as a third bright light can be seen as well. The figure soon appeared wearing a red and gold armored suit with the third bright light appearing on the chest. Appearing to be the power source.

The armored figure turns to the young heroes and nods towards them. Indicating the figure is on their side as the figure joins them.

"But he couldn't see his good intentions were leading him down a path of tyranny and evil. That's how our greatest hero became our greatest threat…"

Another figure appeared carrying a trident weapon with him as he joins the older figures. His weapon begins to charge as he aims it at the young heroes.

"But we can't ever forget why we put them there.

The prisoner from earlier soon appeared as he joined the older figures. His eyes glowing bright red as he turned his attention to the blonde hair girl. Her eyes also begin to glow red as a fifth figure appeared with a black armored suit around his body and a bat symbol on his chest.

"We must stay vigilant…no matter what…"

The older woman took out her sword and shield as she gets ready to lead the group to fight. The armored figure from earlier looks behind the group and lets out a loud whistle. Suddenly the woman's sword and shield are taken away by what appeared to be web. Soon another masked hero appeared joining the young heroes.

The figure appeared to be wearing a red and blue costume. On the chest of the hero appears to be a spider symbol as the hero looks over and narrowed his eyes at the figures.

 **Injustice: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2.**

 **A little short yes, but I hope everyone likes it and yes if you can recognize who I am bringing in then you are right. However, will they be the same ones or will they be different? I gave hints about this earlier so you all should have seen this coming. I am bringing in some new characters to join the team, but not too many.**

 **I am keeping it short on who I am bringing in. Just like we found out they are bringing in Raiden, Black Manta, and Hellboy to the Injustice 2 game as the Fighter Pack 2. How will this go with them involved in the game? Not sure, but most likely won't add them into the series until I find out what is going on there.**

 **Anyway, thanks guys for the support and if you are looking forward to the sequel please let me know. I promise to keep you guys up to date on what is going on. So, until then please leave some reviews and go check out theReaper13 and his Spider-Man story. Show a little love there and I will see you all next time.**

 **Be safe and take care everyone.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, so here we are with another sneak peek of the sequel to the Guardians/Injustice story. The title was revealed in the last update, you all saw some characters that will appear, and today the date of when the sequel will come out will be revealed. So, I hope you are all ready for it.**

 **The reason for the delay guys is because I am working on my classes and helping my friend theReaper13. He is also helping me with the editing of my sequel to add in his characters. Only three will appear so we don't have too many characters. The timeline for when the story takes place we are working on it to see if its five years later or shorter.**

 **All right, this idea we got it from the Injustice 2 fighter package they have been doing. Revealing the characters who will appear in the game so hope you all like this. I don't own anything from Marvel or DC they are both owned separately. Now, enjoy this sneak peek guys.**

 _Unknown Location_

Inside an underground facility there are some lights flickering on and off showing the destruction that was left behind. The lights showing what they can rubble on the ground, walls smashed into or even through them, beams destroyed, and bodies on the ground. Some of these bodies look human, but all wearing armor on their bodies. Unable to identify their faces, but the blood coming out of their bodies can be seen.

However, the other bodies appeared more machine like. They had skulls on their faces, but robotic parts all around their bodies. They too were on the ground and appeared to be destroyed. With static shooting out of their bodies that caused them to twitch, but that was all they did.

Soon a large pale skin muscular man is seen appearing out of the shadows. He is seen with short grey hair, cold dead eyes, and spikes sticking out of his back. Next to him is a large monstrous monster with chains on his wrists and a collar around his neck. He is seen holding a dead body that looks like it has been bitten into.

Behind them a large waterfall is seen behind the two as two glowing red eyes are seen. Soon an armored figure wearing a large scuba helmet with two glowing red eyes. He appears from the water and stands by the two monsters. All three looking over as they see a destroyed robot being tossed near them.

Out of the shadows in front of them stood a figure appeared wearing a red and blue costume. On the chest of the hero appears to be a black spider symbol. Next to him came out a silver armor with glowing bright lights on the body, including on the chest. The eyes glowed brightly blue before the lights turned to bright red.

Before the three figures could attack the two young figures until they heard a loud growling sound. They look over to see what appeared to be a large feline creature that could be see moving around in the shadows. The creatures moves over near the two figure when it is revealed to be a black armored figure. With glowing white lights, a helmet that looked feline, the body of the figure looking female, and sharp claws extending out of the hands.

The black armored figure with the glowing red eyes motions for his monsters to attack as they charge at the heroes. The spider figure fires a web at the pale figure's legs and trips him over. He falls on the ground, but as he struggled to get up the spider figure swings over and punched him right tin the face.

Out of the shadows in front of them stood a figure appeared wearing a black costume. On the chest of the hero appears to be a white spider symbol. He goes to check on the pale monster, but is grabbed and is slammed to the ground. The monster tries to crush him, but the spider figure's body begins to change.

A black goo begins covering his suit and blocks the foot. He pushed him off with ease as the pale figure sees the costume of the spider figure is now different. His suit is now all black with the spider symbol now white as he charges at the monster.

The feline figure sees the other crocodile like monster charging at her as she leaps out of the way and slashes the monster in the face. The monster roared loudly and swings his large arms at her. She dodged his attack as she again slashed at his body. The monster swings his tail, but she laps over the tail and slashes it off causing him more pain.

He swings his arm at her and sends her through the wall. He begins charging at her, until the feline figure's body begins to glow brightly. Static began appearing on her body as she looks up at the monster. He threw his hand at her, but she caught it and sends electricity at him causing him to scream loudly.

The silver armor figured went up against the black armored figure as he fired two glowing red eye blasts at the silver figure. The silver figure blocks them with an energy shield before moving out of the way. The silver figure then fires a blue energy blast at the black armored figure sending him through the waterfall and into the wall. The black armored figure began to recover and came back out of the water.

He summoned two rocket launchers that are attached to his suit. He fires the rockets at the silver figure. The silver figure destroys one rocket launcher with one energy blast and the other knocked it away. The rocket though is caught by what appeared to be a large rock-like hand.

The one who caught it moves near his cigarette, while the rocket's fire is still going. The figure is soon revealed to be a red-skin demon like creature with two red stumps on his forehead, yellow eyes, a red tail, is seen wearing a trench coat, a grey shirt, and a belt with a strange symbol on it.

"Thanks for the light, pal," said the red skin figure as he lets the missile go before it explodes behind him as he took out his cigarette with his other hand. "This just got a lot more interesting," he said before putting it back in his mouth and smiled.

 **Injustice: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2.**

 **All right that's the end of the sneak peek and yes you all wanted it. So, there it is. I am now going to bring in Hellboy into the story. I will need to work out how to bring him in and give him a little backstory here. Since, I believe he is not with the other heroes in the DC Universe.**

 **Could be wrong, but if anyone out there knows the connection with him and DC let me know. I already got some ideas for his backstory here. Until then, please be patient. The release date for the story is now going to be November 5. Remember, remember, the Fifth of November.**

 **Oh, I wish I could bring in V, but alas I cannot for many reasons. Anyways, if you can guess who the other characters are from this sneak peek then hope you will like them. The three young heroes those are my friend theReaper13's OCs. Their background and information will be revealed later on, but be patient.**

 **Anyway, thanks guys for the support and if you are looking forward to the sequel please let me know. I promise to keep you guys up to date on what is going on. So, until then please leave some reviews and go check out theReaper13 and his Spider-Man story. Show a little love there and I will see you all next time.**

 **Be safe and take care everyone.**


End file.
